


Twelve Hours

by xladysaya



Series: Purge AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Borderline crack, First Meetings, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Purge AU, also I know it's a weird au just trust me, mentions of violence but nothing major or graphic, no character deaths or anything I promise, this is rlly just, with a few serious moments thrown in to make the perfect concoction of wtf, you don't need to watch the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou has dealt with a lot since he was eighteen, each year bringing the same depressing challenges on the same depressing night. He expects this time to be no different, but the universe is trying desperately to prove him wrong in the most bizarre ways imaginable. So screw it, Kuroo’s only choice is to buckle in and hope he doesn’t die. Easy enough. And hey, with some new allies at his side, maybe he has a chance. Who knows? At least Kuroo is sure of one thing in life when it comes to March 15th, and he stands by this unwritten law, no matter what happens:If you try to kill pizza delivery boys on Purge Night, you’re irrevocably a bitch.





	1. March 15, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I said I had a new weird au and I do not lie. This au....is so fun to write lmao I got the inspiration from a writing prompts blog (they always work wonders, I swear) and I'm so glad I actually sat down and produced this, no matter how crackish it is lol. I hope everyone enjoys! I already have 2 more chapters written so 'm going to try and be frequent with the updates (as much as I can anyways), so expect those every other week ^^  
> Big thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

_Sec. 175. In accordance with national law and employment regulations, no government corporations, hospitals, schools, or select businesses are to remain open on the night of the annual Purge. Should a private chain or entity choose to conduct themselves, all labor codes must be adhered to, and employees are to be compensated with a wage fifty times the normal hourly rate, as well as provided with basic equipment needed for protection. Any businesses found to be neglectful of such policies will be examined and penalized._

\--

**_March 15, 2020_ **

**_1:00 PM_ **

**_6 hours until the Purge_ **

 

" _Shit_."

A shrill, joyless tune rang through Kuroo's room, and his eyes snapped open. His first mistake of many.

The sound of his alarm and his general grogginess had him rolling right out of bed and onto the floor in his piss poor attempt to reach for the snooze button (for real, how had he fucked that up?). His limbs acted like hooks, bringing his bundle of blankets and pillows down with him.

It wasn't that different from a regular morning, in truth. The only difference was that _this_ time, he was ashamed by how late he'd managed to sleep in.

Kuroo prided himself on being an early riser. He had his good name to defend. At this rate, even Bokuto would be up and about (or in the midst of his first nap), that  _log_.

"Dammit," Kuroo muttered, reaching up to silence his phone. The end of the stupid ringtone didn't end Kuroo's suffering. The sun shone through his window, making him squint, and _that_ , along with his mind beginning to power on, reeling with dates and to-do-lists, became far too much stimulation for the morning.

_Er...afternoon._

Kuroo sprang up, unaware he'd collapsed the previous night in such exhaustion he hadn't been able to pull his jeans all the way off his legs.

The result? He fell face first onto his unvacuumed carpet once again, and okay, out of all the days of the year, this was not the day for him to be so clumsy. It probably hadn't been a good idea to work a double shift the day before at the pizza parlor, but there was a gaming console he  _really_ wanted (not to mention his strong desire to keep his savings growing), and he was so close to being able to afford it.

And make no mistake, Kuroo didn't like stealing, sanctioned crime or no sanctioned crime.

So he was saving up, like a high schooler or something. Oh well, it beat the alternative...

On autopilot, Kuroo fumbled for his remote, groaning as his hand touched something mushy.

_Oh god. Gross. Gross and weird, what the fuck--_

Clearly, some spring cleaning would be in order for tomorrow. The world ‘tomorrow’ made his heart stop for a second in fear of the unknown, but he got over himself quickly. He _had_ to. Today he just had to.

After some deep breathing, he managed to pry his eyes open enough to find what he was looking for: the remote. Switching on the television, because that's what he did on a normal day, he couldn't help but groan at his mistake.

Routines could be his downfall at times, especially when his television automatically turned onto the news station. He should really know better by now…

This was the one day where he preferred to  _not_  watch the news while he got ready. Kuroo would've much preferred some B movies, or even _better_ , a documentary on how to make soap.

Not caring enough to switch the set off, he threw the remote to his bed, and waited for the coverage to begin. No point avoiding it now. In the meantime, he figured he really needed a quick rinse, and a good brush through his hair (it wouldn't look any better afterwards, but it was the thought that counted).

Kuroo had to return to work by five anyways, as was policy. Even though the pizza place he worked at wouldn't start accepting orders until the start of the Purge, they had to be there to lockdown, take inventory, prepare their cars, and get their gear on.

So basically, Kuroo would have to get gas, organize his artillery,  _and_  make lunch all before then.

_I want ramen...no...fried chicken._

Fuck it, he was getting paid fifty times his usual wage tonight, he could afford to treat himself to both.

The news logo flashed onto the television, gaudy and bright. On screen, two anchors sat, the countdown clock framed innocently in the upper right-hand corner.

_"Good afternoon and thank you for joining us on the eve of our nation's 7th annual Purge! I sure hope everyone is excited. What should we be expecting from tonight Kudobera-san?"_

Before closing the bathroom door, Kuroo glanced back, catching the far too cheery smiles of the news anchors giving their annual spiel.

_"Well Takigawa-san, we expect a much higher turnout than last year. However, reports show that a lot of businesses have upgraded to new top of the line security systems. It'll be interesting to see how these changes will affect the crime rates tonight._

_"But in celebrity news, idol Fuwa Reiko's Purge bash is said to have a guest list of over fifty people this year, and prizes will include..."_

Kuroo rolled his eyes, grabbing the nearest bath towel, and shutting the door.

\--

The Purge began when Kuroo was eighteen years old, and it was truly a terrifying and horrific time and  _blah, blah, blah, blah._..

Yeesh.

Look. Kuroo could go on and on about the corruption and politics surrounding the Purge and how it came into being. He could then spend another few hours about how it ended up impacting him personally. His newly formed anxiety, his suppressed fears, the fact that many people he knew and met sometimes didn't survive the year.

Very grim stuff. No fun.

Tonight wasn't about any of that, and Kuroo wasn't going to waste time on detailing the Purge and all the blood-chilling and fucked up things which happened during it.

No one had time for that.

And yeah, one day Kuroo dreamed he'd be rich enough to move away from this cursed nation, safe and healthy with all his friends without the Purge looming over him every month until March rolled around.

But, it was not the time for escape quite yet, so Kuroo refused to dwell on the subjects of blood and gore. No time to reminisce over his childhood, no reason to recount his tragic backstories or feelings on the matter.

Not tonight. Maybe next year.

Tonight, he had a twelve-hour shift, and he was expecting to be paid  _well_.

The point of all this? (Aside from the gaming anyways...) Simple. In order to one day achieve his dream, and keep himself alive until then, he needed money. Purge night, as shitty and immoral as it could be, let him earn enough money to cover three months’ worth of rent. That was without tips too.

That was his only focus.

So in short, in order to keep himself sane, Kuroo worked hard, and had no problem with diverting his internal angst into jokes at any given moment.

Liiiiike now.

Kuroo kicked open the door to Bokuto's bedroom, where he was still cuddling Akaashi against his chest. One of their infamous afternoon naps. How _cute_.

They were sickening. "Hello naughty children, it's murder time!"

The couple jolted awake, and while he might deny it later, Bokuto totally screamed. Kuroo smirked as Bokuto flailed on the floor, reaching for a nearby water gun to defend himself.

Given that Kuroo knew Bokuto was quite skilled with  _actual_  guns, it was a sight to see.

Akaashi glared at Kuroo from the bed, eyes full of pure, empty disgust, like Kuroo was a dead bug on the windshield of Akaashi’s life. Kuroo's joy was not deterred, and in a sudden moment of bluntness, Akaashi uttered his first sentence of the day: "Kuroo-san, I hate you."

"Is that any way to treat your best friend who woke you guys up in time for your flight?" Kuroo wiped his fake tears, gesturing to the bundle of suitcases Akaashi had packed dutifully two nights prior.

"I had an alarm set--"

" _And_  your best friend, who made you guys lunch and drives you to the airport  _every_  year," Kuroo continued, not willing to wilt under Akaashi's piercing stare. Bokuto stayed on the floor, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Kuroo could defend himself alright? Being a cunt was a defense mechanism he used so he wouldn’t just start fucking crying all over how much he loved his friends on the worst day of the year, so he was sticking with it. They knew of course, but maybe they didn’t say anything for Kuroo’s sake, and he loved them for it.

Akaashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he channeled his inner anger management guru. Kuroo liked to poke fun at the fact that maybe Akaashi needed to purge more than anyone, but they all knew the raven abhorred violence.

Well, most of the time.

Without another word, Akaashi chucked a pillow directly at Kuroo's face (with impressive force he might add), and Bokuto became aware enough to tackle Kuroo to the ground two seconds later.

And though Kuroo whined and complained, eventually crying his surrender after Bokuto had him pinned down long enough, he couldn't help but smile at how much he cherished these moments.

Bokuto and Akaashi would only be gone for a week, but he would miss them. They always picked the time of the Purge to take their yearly vacation.

It was...better that way.

They could afford it too, being players for the national team. Bokuto got nervous and overly protective whenever the Purge rolled around, and though Akaashi wouldn't admit it, they were both scared of ever being remotely close to a situation in which they might lose each other.

So, they decided to travel to a different country every time the heinous event rolled around, one where the Purge had no weight or influence.

As Kuroo made them their pancakes and helped them with their bags, he couldn't help but doubt himself, like he did each year.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Kuroo, we can still get you a ticket, we can figure something out!" Bokuto's concerned look almost had Kuroo giving in. He slammed the trunk, putting Bokuto's suitcase down next to him.

The airport was never that crowded on Purge night.  _Guess people trust their security systems enough to not leave the county._

The couple never failed to offer Kuroo a ticket. They cared about him, didn't like the thought of him not being safe. Kuroo agreed. That's why he'd begged his family to move out of the country years ago, why he encouraged Bokuto and Akaashi to leave around this time as well.

But Kuroo...Kuroo was stubborn.

He hadn't finished school yet, and his savings weren't where he wanted them to be. When he moved, he wanted to be secure. Plus...Kuroo could be kind of dumb about these things. He got a twisted sense of pride when he survived Murder Night™ every year, even more so now that he chose to  _work_  during the event.

Yeah...that was a whole different story.

Kuroo shook his head, smiling easily. "We've been over this man, you don't have to worry about me. I refuse to die."

Akaashi curled his hand around Bokuto's before the other could begin to protest. Akaashi disagreed with Kuroo's decisions too, but he knew arguing got them nowhere. "You _are_ like a roach."

Kuroo stumbled back, as if punched. "Ouch. I'll try to take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't."

" _Akaashi_."

They all laughed, and as the clock struck four, he watched them disappear into the airport, after a painful, drawn out embrace, waving at him one last time.

He smiled through his misty eyes, and couldn't help but feel relief knowing they'd be far away by 7 PM.

\--

Now generally, it was pretty agreed by all that during the Purge, people shouldn't target delivery boys.  _Out of all the people to kill, you're gonna go after Papa John? Get fucked._

Who the hell was shitty enough to murder some sad minimum wage worker? 

Well, a lot of people actually. People  _were_  cruel during the Purge, that was sorta the point.  _But_ , in Kuroo's experience, the freaks with knives and masks would often overlook him and his crappy pizza delivery uniform.

Some things were worse than death, they probably thought.

Kuroo wouldn't complain. The less trouble for him the better. While he did occasionally have to fire warning shots and rev his car at people who were a bit bolder and more bloodthirsty, he stayed fairly safe.

Or as safe as one could be, surrounded by crazed people wielding machetes. He was more than fine with ignoring the screams and explosions by turning up his stereo to inhuman levels, bottling up his inner hero.

Because in reality, Kuroo had never managed to shake his core beliefs, no matter how fucked up the system was. He was honest, valued good work ethic, respected his elders, all that jazz.

Yes, Kuroo Tetsurou was the guy who helped old ladies cross the street. Definitely not someone who should be working during the Purge. But, well, his mother always told him people would underestimate him if given the chance.

Kuroo's natural instinct was to defend, to protect. However, during the Purge, it simply wasn't practical, and he was forced to hate himself for it later.

At least he had Matsukawa and Semi to keep him company.

"Happy Murder Night, would you like to hear about our specials?" Matsukawa deadpanned as Kuroo walked through the front door of the parlor. The blast shields were already up, and the shop was technically closed. The only occupants of the booths were his fellow coworkers, the other people insane enough to be working that night.

Semi rolled his eyes, greeting Kuroo without a polite nod. He assumed Kyoutani was in the back, making breadsticks. Again, normal day, if he didn't count the various rifles and bulletproof vests spread out on the counter. Backup measures, in case somehow, the titanium doors were broken down.

Kuroo laughed, walking over to where Matsukawa sat perched behind the register, and picked up the vest with his nametag on it.

_So much to do, so little time._

He clipped the vest on securely, holstering two of the guns and a knife.

"I don't know how this place stays in business," Semi muttered from where he polished the counter. "Why would people order pizza on the most dangerous night of the year?"

"You say that as if we don't get at least ten or so orders every year," Matsukawa reminded.

"Robbing and plundering does work up an appetite," Kuroo agreed.

"Like you'd know," Semi said with a snort, throwing the dirty dish rag at Kuroo's face. _All this disrespect today._

"Hey, I'll have you know, I once stole a bag of chocolate coins from the discount store." Kuroo crossed his arms, his grin wide and triumphant.

Matsukawa squinted, tapping his hands on the bright red countertop. "It was an accident, wasn't it?"

"..."

"Did you cry afterwards?"

_Fuck_.

Kuroo said nothing, and Semi looked two seconds away from laughing his ass off. Wankers. All of them. Nothing but wankers.

"I'll take that as a yes," Matsukawa said, ducking just in time to avoid Kuroo's headlock.

It was at that moment Kyoutani made himself known, asking if Kuroo had ever done jail time for a crime so heinous.

" _You've_  got jokes now? What's the world coming to?" Kuroo cried, falling to his knees.

"Given what day it is, should you really be asking that?" Semi said, and man, _too far_.

They all stared at each other, letting the dark foreboding and realization settle over them. The thoughts sprang up like they always did, violent and despair-riddled, before Kuroo defiantly squished them down.

Then, they all broke out into laughter, the kind which brought tears to the eyes.

Yeah, the Purge was fucked up, but it brought them closer together.

And honestly, grease stains or not, Kuroo was glad to wait out the Purge in the company of these assholes.

After all, it was the best he was gonna get for now.

\--

Kuroo's car was geared up and ready to go.

The delivery vehicle given to them for Purge night only opened from the driver's side. The rest of the car was plated with a lightweight metal, armor essentially. The front behaved more like a battering ram than a hood, in case of extreme circumstances, like having to get through a crowd of attackers. The mirrors were shatter resistant, and the tires were as slash and puncture resistant as possible. Still, the car came equipped with a set of spares just in case.

They kept the car in a special fortified garage which was only accessible through the parlor. The garage door into the parlor locked every time it was closed, a security measure for if someone tried to break in while Kuroo was leaving for a delivery.

All in all, Kuroo felt safe at his workplace. Outside though...he didn't trust anything, and for good reason. Better safe than sorry.

After helping with food prep, checking the car's interior, and filling up the tank, hours had gone by. Looking at his clock, Kuroo's heart skipped a beat.

6:50 PM. Ten minutes until the Purge.

Dread coiled in his gut for a moment before it was gone. Kuroo never got used to this, but he knew what to expect now after seven years.

"Kuroo c'mon, time to get inside," Semi said, poking his head through the garage door. Kuroo was technically safe in the garage but...they just liked to all be together during the opening broadcasts.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroo followed after him, just in time to catch the start. The large flat screen in the dining area which usually played sports games and cheesy commercials lit up blue, the emergency broadcast text slowly beginning to scroll up the screen.

_"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by your government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. May God be with you all."_

The classic pause.

The silence.

Kuroo never got why there had to be the brief stall before the alarms began, but he despised it. Everyone in the parlor remained stone-like as the chilling sirens began echoed in the distance. They were ghostly almost, unreal, like a thick fog no one could escape from. Sometimes, Kuroo could hear them in his dreams, and he’d wake up with two pillows pressed against his head, as if trying to block the sound.

Kuroo couldn't help but laugh bitterly to himself.

_Guess the walls aren't that thick._

As the sirens began to fade, none of them moved. Yeah, it never stopped being sort of surreal. They waited for the telltale crash of store glass or gunshots in the distance, but for now, things had yet to get into full swing.

Or so they'd thought.

Life was weird and unexpected. That much Kuroo knew. But if someone had told him all the twists and turns he'd go through over the course of the next twelve hours, he would have laughed in their face.

He'd be wrong though.

Now, it wasn't abnormal for them to get orders later in the night, usually from families waiting out the Purge or from rich assholes throwing Purge parties. Kuroo didn't get it, and he didn't appreciate the calls, but it was his job.

But again, the calls normally came  _later_. Like, much later.

So when the phone on the counter started to ring not even two minutes after the sirens stopped, only Kyoutani managed to find his voice through the shock of it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

 


	2. 7:00 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_March 15, 2020_**   
>  **_7:00 PM_ **   
>  **_12 hours until the end of the Purge_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, I am back lol. I know I said I was gonna post every other week (and that's still the main plan), but I was really excited for this chapter and got impatient LOL So screw it, enjoy an early update <3  
> Thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over! and special shoutout to [Ju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/pseuds/kirinokisu) for being the most supportive bean, ilu!

Despite his greatest attempts to appear jaded and desensitized to all the murder and chaos which occurred during the Purge, part of Kuroo refused to completely give up his faith in people.

It was hanging by a thread, but his belief that some people remained good and noble at heart managed to keep him from totally slipping into despair. All because of two incidents.

The first, and arguably the scariest instance, was the first year of the Purge. He'd made the mistake of staying late at his university, the nerves of the impending holiday making him lose track of time. He'd never forget how much panic he'd felt in that one moment when he'd walked out to the parking lot, ready to speed home and lock himself in his apartment, only to find he had a flat tire.

Either someone with a grudge against him did it, or it was simply bad luck, Kuroo would probably never know. He only realized staying at the university with no fortification would be a death sentence.

Taxi and shuttle services were suspended. All his friends had left hours before, and there was no one willing to venture out to save him since the Purge would be starting in less than an hour.

So, Kuroo did the only think he could. He went to the university's pub, had his last drink, cried a bit, and then made his way back to his car to wallow. Hopefully, whoever killed him would make it quick.

But when he got back to his shitty car with its taped headlights, his tire had been replaced with a spare.

Kuroo hadn't questioned it. He'd raced home, grateful to be alive.

His true hatred of the Purge had probably started on that day. The  _first_  day. No one should have to fear for their life like that.

The second time...well, Kuroo had forgotten to lock his damn door, too nervous about preparing his artillery in the event someone came to kill him in his own apartment. It had been year two, and he'd still been getting the hang of things.

His elderly landlord had noticed, and thankfully, she locked Kuroo's door herself. Kuroo didn't know what had possessed her to even  _check_  on his door, but he made sure to send her flowers every year.

So yeah, Kuroo believed one day some hero with a good heart could stop the Purge. Maybe by then he'd be stable enough to help.

But this was not that year.

_Welp, that's enough depression for one night. Let's get this bitch started._

Loading the last of his rubber bullets into his gun, Kuroo threw Semi a thumbs up, and took his position in the driver's seat.

Getting the car ready was always the best and worst part for Kuroo.

He'd loved driving when he was a teenager. Just him and old dirt roads, no lights. It used to bring him peace, clear his head.

But like many other things, it had been taken from his as well.

_Ah shit, I’m doing it again. Whoops._

"Stop talking to yourself, it's weird," Kyoutani grumbled, walking back inside the parlor.  _Not even gonna wait until I'm gone. Rude._

Pouting, Kuroo did the final checks on the car, making sure the armored plating wasn't loose and the tires were fully inflated. If he got stuck out there...he was on his own. He'd been driving through the Purge for the past few years, numb to the savagery, but it didn't make the first few minutes of exposure any easier.

Bracing himself in the front seat, he tightened his hands around the wheel, letting the engine run. For a moment, he imagined he wasn't about to drive out into a morally bankrupt wasteland. He imagined he was back in his first car, revving the engine before speeding off into the night.

But as the parlor's garage door opened, the illusion crumpled, and Kuroo was driving off into a different kind of darkness.

The solution?

Music.

About two minutes into his drive, and after passing two looted stores and a few corpses, Kuroo's boredom had finally set in. The house he was headed to was a good fifteen minutes away,  _just_  enough time for a jam session. He swerved to avoid a few gang members running into the street, but otherwise, he was chilling. He scrolled through his phone until he got to his purge playlist, and waited for the magic to bless his ears.

One might think the sound of distant gunshots would not be a good transition into Billy Joel's Uptown Girl, but they'd be wrong.

Kuroo cranked up the volume, singing along as he passed by the chaos around him. Some cars had already been stripped of their parts, a waste in his opinion. Why waste the Purge stealing shitty cars when you could just...rob a bank or something?

_No one's a thinker anymore._

As he passed downtown, he eyed the fires critically, as well as the various crazed faces which watched him as he passed by. Whenever he heard screams, he had to turn up the volume, reminding himself he wasn't a hero.

He only wanted to get through this without confrontation. Things always got annoying when people tried to flag him down. While most people did leave him alone in favor of more helpless victims, Kuroo had to be on alert.

As he was nearing the edge of the city though, he finally gets stopped by a lone man in a strangers mask carrying a nail studded bat.

_Yawn_.

People needed to get more original. This was gonna turn into a bad horror movie, and then Kuroo would  _have_  to die.

Cutting the ignition, Kuroo stared at the contender. The masked criminal attempted to do his own version of the creepy head tilt, but it was so overplayed at that point Kuroo just rolled his eyes. Grabbing the microphone in the car, Kuroo spoke into it, knowing his voice would carry through the car's exterior speakers.

"The fuck bruh?"

Caught off guard, the guy stumbled back, and Kuroo cackled. Best feature of the car, by far.

The dude was quick to recover, swinging his bat in what was supposed to be a threatening display of mercilessness.

Kuroo almost felt like sticking his head out of the car and telling him to go for it, but he reconsidered. Squinting at the criminal, Kuroo raised his microphone back up to his mouth slowly, his tone suspicious.

Sometimes, people stopped him for the most obvious reason, one often overlooked by many. Yeah, some people might just want to kill the sad minimum wage worker. Fuck 'em. But most times...

"...you want a fucking pizza don't you?"

The accusation sat heavy in the air, even amidst the violent screams and explosions.

_Checkmate, bitch._

Putting down his bat, Mr. Cliche nodded, but Kuroo could feel the waves of pathetic as they rolled off him.  _Same bro_. Kuroo's own stomach cried out for food. He should've snagged some cheese bread on the way out.

Kuroo had planned for this though, because he was a goddamn  _professional_. He couldn't give the lowlife his customer's pizza, but Kuroo always brought five or six extras with him in the event he got stopped.

Food would forever be the best bribing tool, murderous sociopaths or not. Purging was hungry work.

Checking his surroundings to make sure he wouldn't be ambushed, Kuroo rolled down the window, throwing an extra pizza on the other side of the road. He watched as the other guy scrambled after it, clearing Kuroo's path.

In all Kuroo's years, it was the saddest thing he'd ever seen.

_Oh well, back to business._

Just in time for the sweet stylings of Niklas Gustavsson.

_As the mighty say, always keep your head up._

\--

First thing Kuroo realized about his customer's house was that it was in a small, gated community. Like...the people who lived in these houses could buy and sell him twice and have a good amount to spare.

The homes were mansions on huge lots, at least an acre in size. The panic and discord which had been present downtown hadn't reached the neighborhood yet. Most of the homes were dark,  _desolate_. Either the residents had vacated to somewhere out of the country, or they were hiding out in underground bunkers. Either way, the creakiness of the gate as it opened echoed creepily into the silence, and for the first time in a while, Kuroo was unsettled.

_...well, whatever._

He pulled forward into the cul-de-sac, marveling at the custom pillars and adornments on each house. If he were a billionaire, he'd live in one of these. The ritziness threw him off though. Normally, if he delivered to wealthy areas, it was because the rich folks were hosting Purge parties or something, and they'd order way more pizzas. In addition to that, the party often made  _some_  sort of noise, but the street was deathly silent. It got to the point where Kuroo got paranoid about people hiding in the bushes, waiting to jump him, but he couldn't see anything.

There was...nothing. Never a good thing during the Purge. Getting out of the car cautiously with the order, he shot a few rubber bullets into the nearby bushes. A few birds flew out, but that was it.

No cultists waiting to sacrifice him, no sickos waiting to beat him to death (btw, these things had happened before, and he wasn't a fan).

The absence of a threat made his skin crawl. He had his job to do though, and he trudged up the fancy steps, never letting his guard down. The path to the Dutch doors was illuminated by small lanterns, a lovely setup had it been a normal night. The paint of the house gleamed, and the black doors were the focal point of the estate.

He had to pass under an archway to reach the front, and it was then he noticed only the dining room light was on. It was weirdly menacing, and Kuroo was all too aware of the knife under his belt, and the taser hidden under his pant leg. He would fight if he had to, but he hoped he didn't.

Staring at the door, he sighed, and man...he hoped the tip was good.

_Here goes nothing._

Ringing the doorbell, Kuroo held his breath, counting each footstep behind the door until the light patter stalled.

Kuroo's life flashed before his eyes as it usually did, unable to help it, and groaned at the fact that he hadn't eaten  _nearly_  as many servings of mackerel as he would've liked.

Then the door opened, and Kuroo suddenly regretted  _nothing_ , because if  _this_  was his last sight, he'd be A-okay. His only disappointment would've been that his life had finally gotten brighter, and he'd only been able to experience it for a second.

The blond in front of him looked about as suspicious as Kuroo had been a few seconds prior, but about 400% more gorgeous and way more vulnerable.

Like seriously, what was he thinking? Just  _answering_  the door. A beauty like him....

The other tilted his head, the movement causing the oversized hoodie to slip down one of his shoulders, revealing sculpted collar bones and some burn scars. Kuroo couldn't help but tighten his grip on the pizza box. Whoever had hurt this angel surely deserved an ass kicking.

The blond squinted, not breaking eye contact with Kuroo, his gaze cold and calculating. Kuroo would've squirmed if he hadn't been so enthralled. Who knew what this stranger was thinking too...

Hell, he could've been sizing Kuroo up to see how easy it would be to chop him into little pieces, but Kuroo didn't care.

He felt strange...like life had been breathed into him, as if he'd stepped outside on a fresh winter morning. A pleasant chill, invigorating but powerful. He couldn't look away if he tried.

Then, the blond finally spoke, and Kuroo latched onto every syllable and pause. "If you try anything, my dogs will tear you to shreds and I'll let the birds eat the scraps."

Kuroo's heart stopped.  _Aaaaand I'm in love._

At the words, Kuroo finally noticed the shadows behind the blond, the outlines of two  _large_  rottweilers.  _Oh. Yeah. Okay._

Backing up a bit, Kuroo somehow lost every survival skill he'd cultivated over the years in favor of stuttering like an absolute buffoon. "I-I'm not--no! I won't do anything I swear! I...you...pizza order...I have."

He didn't deserve his degree.

_And_  he almost dropped the pizza. Send him home.

The blond glared, but since Kuroo wasn't fending off two guard dogs, he wouldn't complain. Although...

_Nah fuck it, let's complain._

"A-and anyways, if you're so worried about danger, maybe you shouldn't answer the door willy nilly! Or order a pizza on the most dangerous night of the year," Kuroo said, strolling back up to the blond very carefully. The dogs didn't move, only watched him.  _Phew_.

The blond's eyebrows shot up, surprised, and he seemed to consider the words thoughtfully.

"...did you really say 'willy nilly' just now?"

Okay, maybe not.

"Sure, let's focus on that part," Kuroo snorted, the tension dissolving between them. The neighborhood around them remained silent, but Kuroo double checked his surroundings once more as he handed the blond his pizza.

He found it cute, how the blond's eyes immediately dilated upon grabbing the greasy food, like a starving animal. Kuroo flushed, but he hoped the darkness made it hard to see.

The light danced in the blond's eyes, and Kuroo had to smother the urge to reach out and pull his glasses off, wishing he could see the other's face completely open. Kuroo watched his every movement, and had no explanation for why his entire being relaxed in the blond's presence.

Okay, so it wasn't love. That wasn't possible. He surely wouldn't remember this guy a few days from now, not when life got back into full swing. But it was a familiarity, a comfort, and Kuroo appreciated those whenever they came along.

Which was also why he felt protective out of the blue. "Seriously though, you shouldn't be this careless," he chastised, refusing to shrink back from the blond's responding scowl.

"You don't need to lecture me, I'm not stupid," the blond said.

_Oh yeah, I doubt it_. Maybe the blond was naive? After all, his neighborhood did practically  _scream_  privileged upbringing.

Kuroo laughed again, knowing full well he was risking a tip. "Yeah right, I could've already attacked you. You had no way of knowing if--"

"There was a metal detector in the archway,  _fool."_ The blond didn't look up from his pizza, as if Kuroo was far less important.

_A...what?_

"Wait, metal--"

"I know you have weapons on you, but considering they're at your sides and under your pant leg, I'm not too worried," the other went on, like this was the most natural thing in the world. Almost like he was describing a  _play by play_. "My dogs would kill you far before you could reach for one, and if they couldn't, I'd do it myself. I refuse to get murdered by someone while in such a hideous outfit, though these are my favorite sweats..."

Kuroo followed the blond's perturbed gaze downwards, forcing himself not to drool over his long legs and squish-able thighs. Kuroo swallowed, noting the white color of the sweats.

_Yeah...a blood stain would not come out of those an--hey wait a damn minute!_

"No offense, but I've seen stick figures with more muscles than you," Kuroo said, smirking at the other's blush. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

However, those legs could probably crush his skull, and he'd let them...

" _Brute_  strength isn't all it's cracked up to be you know," the blond muttered, raising his head high. He was taller than Kuroo, and for the first time in his life, he felt  _small_. "I'd like to see you try to take me."

The words sent a chill up his spine, and this was probably a bad line of discussion, since he'd sooner cut off his own hand than hurt this salt machine. It occurred to him how ridiculous it all was though, arguing with a complete stranger out in the open, during the Purge.

And he'd thought he'd stopped making dumb moves, but guess not.

At Kuroo's speechlessness, the blond smiled, smug and deceptively sweet. Such a contrast deserved to be painted and hung in some fancy art museum.

A second later, one of the blond's dogs made crossed the gap at last, sniffing at Kuroo's shoe. Kuroo tried not to freak out. Not from fear, either. He just fucking loved dogs.

_So cute...must...resist...petting._

After a few moments of sniffing, the other dog approached him as well, and before he knew it, Kuroo's hands were being licked affectionately.

_I've been deemed worthy._

He tried not to cry. Crouching down, Kuroo patted the dogs lovingly, caressing their ears and face. Above him, he could see the blond lean against the doorway, accepting his dogs' verdict.

_Guess I'm not a threat then_. Animals did know best.

Kuroo missed having dogs, they were therapeutic, and lord knew he needed that.

Plus, he was good with them, and he was thankful for it.

"Guess animals still can't help but love you huh?"

Kuroo's entire body froze.

It was...not something he wanted to hear on Purge night...the prospect of someone knowing him, of possibly luring him out here to the middle of nowhere. He hoped he'd misheard, hoped it wasn't what he thought.

Looking up, he knew that had to be the case. The blond's demeanor wasn't that of a killer. He looked nervous...fidgety. He stared at his feet, biting his bottom lip hard enough to peel skin.

Kuroo's shoulders relaxed again, but he didn't take his eyes off the other as he stood up. Slowly, the blond raised his eyes, following Kuroo's movements, and the action made Kuroo smile from its cuteness alone. For someone who threatened his life a few moments before, the other sure seemed innocent right then.

It didn't help Kuroo's confusion though. He'd definitely never seen the other before in his life, so what was the deal? "I'm sorry...do we...um, maybe you have me confused. I'm Kuroo--"

"Kuroo Tetsurou," the other cut in, and hearing his name spoken so softly, Kuroo's knees went weak. "I know. You don't remember me, do you? I'm Tsukishima...Tsukishima Kei?"

_Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima Kei...nope, nothing._

He repeated the name over and over, tried to place Tsukishima's face in a crowd or from college, but he  _couldn't_. But, then how...

The loss must've shown on Kuroo's face, because disappointment flashed in Tsukishima's eyes, striking Kuroo like the steel of a blade. Maybe worse.

"Uh hey I'm...Im sorry if I'm being rude, but--" Kuroo fumbled for words, frustrated. His memory was usually top notch, and he was especially good at remembering names. He valued the people he met after all, not even the Purge could change that. "I don't remember you..."

The words felt small and pathetic, and they faded into the silence of the night. Tsukishima only shrugged, like it was nothing, but Kuroo knew it wasn't. How could he forget Tsukishima? Someone as stunning as him surely wouldn't have flown completely under Kuroo's radar.  _God I feel like an ass. I'm an ass. Not even a nice ass, like...the flattest._

"Don't beat yourself up. I mean...beat yourself up but, not excessively," Tsukishima said, a small smirk on his lips. "We didn't know each other well, we took Calculus together at community college...whenever you walked around campus, all the dogs would try to run you over."

Kuroo laughed at the memory.  _Oh yeah..._

The year the government announced the Purge, he'd been taking intro courses to get ahead. He could vaguely remember walking across the courtyard, petting all the dogs and puppies which some of the teachers brought to class. It always comforted him.

But, then the lawmakers signed the Purge into existence, and it became harder and harder to find joy in those small moments. He'd barely passed his calculus class actually, now that he thought about it. The year had been a blur, plagued by stress and the fear of impending doom.

He wouldn't get into the sob story, but...it hadn't been a good year for him, and he'd repressed most of that time. No wonder...

Bowing, Kuroo apologized. "I'm sorry, it's still rude of me to not remember. It's not you or anything, life was...is tough on me is all."

"I think it was tough on everyone that year," Tsukishima mused, his lips forming a grimace. Well, at least Kuroo wasn't the only one of them who hated the Purge. It made the earlier vibe of familiarity make all the more sense. He couldn't recall Tsukishima's face, but maybe he hadn't totally forgotten him. Not deep down.

Tsukishima stared down at the pizza, but with less excitement than the first time. He looked miles away, in his own world. Kuroo could relate. He escaped as often as he could.

But...maybe this time he could offer someone company.

"So...are you alone in there?" Kuroo asked, and Tsukishima's eyes shot up in caution.  _Oh, maybe that's not the best thing to ask tonight._

"No no! I'm not trying to kill you, and by the way you're the one who said you could take me, so you shouldn't look that scared," Kuroo insisted with a laugh. The blond only rolled his eyes, and yeah, Kuroo often caused that response. Mostly from Akaashi, but yeah.

"I should've killed you earlier," Tsukishima said, but with no real bite. "What did you mean then?"

_Ah, shit. Didn't think I'd get this far._

Kuroo swallowed nervously, rethinking his whole plan. This shouldn't have been so embarrassing, but with Tsukishima standing there in all his beauty, eyebrow arched, Kuroo was struck speechless.

He felt like a highschooler all over again, trying to talk to the nearest hot person. The pizza in the blond's hand made it better though, reminding Kuroo of the pure absurdity of the night so far. It was enough to give Kuroo the final push, and despite his blush, he powered on. "You want some help eating that pizza? You can maybe...refresh my memory, about...calculus."

"You want to talk about calculus?"

" _And_  eat pizza," Kuroo said, laughing nervously. In truth, he had no idea what he was doing. Inviting himself in...what was the point? His job wouldn't care of course, it usually took him hours to get back given the hostile conditions anyways.

In all honesty, Kuroo didn't know if he needed to justify wanting to stay and hang out. Something about Tsukishima pulled him in, maybe it was their shared past or another aspect of the blond entirely. Hell, it could've been a  _trap_. It was a stupid move, and he didn't get why he'd choose now to take such a stupid risk.

All Kuroo knew was that talking to Tsukishima wouldn't be a waste of his time, and he  _wanted_  to talk to him about everything and nothing, so...why not try? He could worry about the consequences later, and he wasn't unarmed or anything.

_Fuck it._

Tsukishima pursed his lips, like he was debating to himself, and again, the adorableness made Kuroo smile. He most likely was thinking the same things Kuroo had been, knowing how foolish they were being. Regardless...

"Promise you won't murder me?" Tsukishima asked, causing Kuroo's hopes to skyrocket. There was no going back once Kuroo crossed the threshold, and they both acknowledged that.

"Cross my heart," Kuroo said, but they both knew the other half of the statement wasn't needed. Not on Purge night. At the thought, they both laughed, some sick way of coping with reality.

Kuroo didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed jokes. It was how he dealt with things, and if Tsukishima could appreciate that, then they'd get along just fine.

After a few more moments of silence, the scales tipped, and all doubt and precaution went out the window.

Turning back with his pizza in hand, Tsukishima called back over his shoulder to Kuroo, leaving the door wide open. "You can park your car in the garage."

Like that, the pact had been made. And though Kuroo didn't understand it yet, he knew this night would be eventful, one way or another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are super appreciated <3 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)  
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


	3. 9:00 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot it was posting day but I'm here! I'm excited for this chapter and the next because things really start taking a turn, so I hope you all enjoy! Big thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

The first thing Kuroo noticed about Tsukishima's home was the sheer number of books he had. The walls were lined with towering shelves, volumes upon volumes staring Kuroo down. Some were flimsy with unreadable spines, while others sparkled with an untouched gleam. He wondered how many of these the blond had actually read, or if maybe he could borrow a few sometime.

However, the books were pretty much the only personalized aspect of the home. No pictures on the walls, no posters, nothing but frames with generic stock photos of fancy cars placed in them. It didn't fit Tsukishima's vibe at all, and Kuroo squinted at the unfitting splashes of color as he peered around the home. He was satisfied to find a disorganized and impressive collection of DVDs though. _Guess he's not a robot..._

Not that Kuroo expected that.

"Your curiosity is burning holes in the wall," Tsukishima's voice floated from the kitchen, and Kuroo was greeted with a sight much too casual for such a grim day. Tsukishima sat atop the counter, despite the barstools nearby, munching on his second piece of pizza.

Kuroo laughed, sheepish at the thought of being watched. Where were his manners? His mother had raised him better...

"Sorry, but, I kinda don't get it," Kuroo said, gesturing to the second floor. By his count, the home had at least three bedrooms, probably spacious too. Hell, the living room was the size of his apartment. The kitchen shined from a fresh polishing, adorned with granite countertops and all the latest kitchen appliances.

It was a family's dream home.  _Anyone's_  dream home. So...

"You don't get why I'm here alone," Tsukishima stated, picking at a piece of burnt crust with his finely trimmed nails. Kuroo winced. There went any hopes for manners...

But they were kind of breaking a lot of rules already. Why not cut the crap?

"Uh, is the rest of your family...hiding?" Kuroo asked.  _And if so, why weren't you?_

"I live here by myself, no one's hiding, no one's out of town. It's just me." Tsukishima took a bite of his pizza, staring resolutely at the dark wood floor.

Kuroo wondered if he should change the topic. It wasn't his business to pry, and if Tsukishima wasn't going to willingly offer up more information then--

"My parents and brother used to live here, but they moved away when the Purge started," Tsukishima said, shrugging. Noting Kuroo’s intense stare, Tsukishima squinted, debating on how many personal facts to give away. In the end, he must’ve decided he didn’t care. "I think mom and dad still live in Japan, but my brother and I don't talk to them anymore. Things...went sour."

Oh.

Kuroo didn't have anything to say to that, for fear that he'd end up word vomiting questions at the blond. He'd always been a bit of a gossip, unable to resist knowing every little thing he could. This felt calmer somehow, less urgent. His curiosity was still present, but he figured Tsukishima would give him the answers on his own.

Kuroo could play it cool, one small question at a time.

"It's a beautiful house," Kuroo told him, chuckling at the way Tsukishima frowned to himself.  _Or maybe not._  Homes were only as good as the memories made in them. "What about your brother?"

Caught off guard by the mundane question, Tsukishima sat up,  _finally_  blessing Kuroo with a glimpse of those bewitching eyes.  _Much better._

Hopefully Kuroo hadn't stepped on a landmine.

"...Europe," Tsukishima answered after a beat of silence, his shoulders relaxing. Kuroo took the opportunity to cross the gap, taking a seat in one of the barstools next to where Tsukishima perched. "There's a good hospital there he likes, and his wife is there. Since he's in a wheelchair now, he needs all the peace he can get."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kuroo said, biting his tongue.

"Don't be," Tsukishima said, his smile soft, directed in the distance. "He's happy there. No more Purge, no more problems."

"Ah, I love that song!" Kuroo exclaimed, helping himself to pizza. After all, he'd risked his life to deliver it. He was entitled to a slice.

Plus, it helped to keep his mouth shut. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but the smile didn't fade, and they ate in comfortable silence.

Kuroo kept looking around the house, his enthusiasm falling from seeing the bare walls, the lack of possessions. If Tsukishima's family no longer lived here, the rooms must've been empty too...

The poetic, nerdy side of him wanted to make some metaphor to the Purge, but he didn't have it in him. When the night was over, maybe he'd come back and help Tsukishima paint a wall or two.

Also to nag him, because  _wow_.

"I don't care what you say, living in this huge house all alone makes you the  _biggest_  target," Kuroo said, gesturing wildly to the large space. Tsukishima's rottweilers raised their heads at the sound, before deciding they didn't care enough to rise from their beds. "How are you not dead yet?"

"I told you, I'm prepared." Tsukishima waved his hand at nothing in particular, not at all quelling Kuroo's anxiety. "Not just the dogs, or the metal detector. There's cameras, there's weapons...and other things I’m not going to disclose to a stranger. Relax. Besides, it's a wasteland out here, nothing has happened since year one."

Huh, that was interesting. But Kuroo supposed rich people would try anything once.

"Oh? What makes you think it won't happen again," Kuroo said, chewing on his second slice. He glanced around the home suspiciously, wondering where Tsukishima hid the weapons. Surely, there must be some downstairs in the event of an attack.

Tsukishima went quiet, and the silence settled in the air like lead, weighing it down. Kuroo turned back to see the blond staring at him impassively, but with eyes that screamed a thousand words. "Because the perpetrators are gone. I told you, my parents moved away, didn't I?"

It made Kuroo nearly choke from swallowing too fast, the chill of the words shocking him into newfound sorrow.

Guess avoiding landmines wasn't his forte in the end.

"I'm, I didn't mean--"

"I know, I don't mind," Tsukishima said, carrying on like nothing was wrong. Worrisome. But Kuroo knew better than to trust Tsukishima’s facade, because that was a play straight out of his own book. "It happened a long time ago. We're safe now."

Kuroo didn't know if he was referring to themselves or Tsukishima and his brother, but either way, he accepted it.

And anyways, it wasn't his turn to ask a question now.

"No offense, but I never expected you to be delivering pizzas on Purge night," Tsukishima said a minute later, not sorry at all. "You were top of the class. At the start, anyways. I expected you to be a lawyer or an accountant. Although, your hair kinda ruins the image."

_Oh, so you've got jokes now._

Kuroo poked Tsukishima's thigh enough to make him jump.  _Little shit._  "Hey, this hair is a  _winner_. And I've got time. I'm trying to make a little extra money is all."

He didn't go into his crippling doubts and unrealized dreams, or the fact that the year in question was the last time he'd been top of the class _ever_ , but the blond didn’t have to  _know_  that.

"You must be desperate then," Tsukishima said with a smug smile, though it was ruined by the red stain of pizza sauce. It was less desperation and more...something Kuroo wouldn't think about, mostly because he wasn't 100% sure.

"Says the one who would try to fend off an attack by themselves," Kuroo shot back. "Well, and with the boys over there."

The rottweilers ' _boofed_ ' at the attention, but otherwise, they stayed put. At least they'd probably defend their master to the end.

"You don't know anything about how I purge." Tsukishima hopped off the counter, disposing of his trash in one of the bins. Kuroo followed suit, but didn't take his eyes off the blond. The subject was...a dicey one, but...

"You purge?"

Just the inquiry itself made Kuroo sick. He wanted to like Tsukishima, already did, but...Kuroo  _hated_  the Purge, hated anyone who thought it was okay. It brought nothing but strife and death, and he didn't care if people were working out excess energy or desires, they were part of the issue. Kuroo never purged willingly unless it was self-defense.

He watched Tsukishima as he walked over to one of the shitty car paintings, his nose scrunching up at the gaudy orange color.  _Yeah, same._

"Once, only once," Tsukishima said after an eternity. His voice was barely audible despite the emptiness of the home, but Kuroo was determined to hear every word. "I don't...I didn't want to. I wouldn't do it again."

Tsukishima turned away, facing the wall, but Kuroo could hear the guilt, saw how his shoulders tensed up. The relief was back, along with the new need to comfort the blond in any way, shape, or form.

"The first year?" Kuroo asked, assuming. After all...if that was when his parents...yeah.

Tsukishima shook his head. "Year two."

And well, Kuroo could tell the conversation was over after that.

\--

They ended up watching Jeopardy reruns, and for the first time in a while, Kuroo felt smart.

"I don't understand how you possibly know this much about chemistry and math formulas," Tsukishima said, digging a spoon into a tub of ice cream. Kuroo noticed the other hadn't stopped eating the whole time he'd been there. Maybe it was a nervous tick...a Purge ritual, in his own way.

But yeah, Kuroo was kicking ass.

"Guess my brain remembers more than I thought," he said triumphantly. "You smashed the romantic literature category too, so I had to fight back."

Now all the books made so much sense...

"Also," Kuroo began, eyeing Tsukishima with fake suspicion. "Should I be concerned about how well you answered the 'you call that a knife' category?"

And he at last managed to get a full, genuine laugh out of Tsukishima. Much better than the gunshots and explosions outside.

"I told you, I'm prepared," Tsukishima said with a hum, scooping at the last bite of cookie dough ice cream. Kuroo followed the way his lips pressed against the spoon, suddenly craving the sweetness himself.

A few seconds passed however, and Tsukishima's neutral frown had returned, bleak as ever. It didn't matter what they did, Kuroo could tell the guilt from earlier had remained in Tsukishima's mind, as well as the reminder that it was the worst night of the year. Kuroo may not have known anything about Tsukishima’s own experience with it, but he wanted to help.

Even if it meant bringing up things he wanted to forget.

Ironically enough, the new category on screen was 'live long.'

Ha. He could dream.

"You know, it's okay if you've hurt people," Kuroo said. "I think we all have. Don't get me wrong, I hate the Purge, but sometimes you can't avoid it."

He let the words sit in the air, hoping they didn't anger Tsukishima. Kuroo wasn't trying to baby him or anything, it was how he truly felt about the situation. It pissed him off, but it wasn't totally useless advice.

This might've been too much for two strangers.  _We're not exactly strangers though, right?_

Kuroo didn't want to be.

A few seconds later, he heard Tsukishima exhale, as if he hadn't breathed in hours. "I know. I don't regret what I did. More that I had to do it at all."

Yeah, if that wasn't a  _mood_. Kuroo could've done so much more with his life if he'd just been free of this stupid holiday. It forced him into corners and boxes, ones he'd rather not inhabit. He understood. Regardless, he couldn't shake the intensity of Tsukishima's secret, if it could be called that...

So, he did what he did best. He asked.

"What  _did_  you do? If you don't mind me asking," Kuroo said, voice dropping to a whisper.  _Oof, alright, coulda done that better._ It made him sound like he would cut and run at any moment.

Sensing their master's tension, Tsukishima's dogs hopped onto the couch, nuzzling them both. Kuroo needed to look into a therapy dog himself. Tsukishima smiled as he massaged one of the dogs’ heads, mulling over his answer while Kuroo tried to remember how to breathe.

"Nothing like murder, sorry to disappoint you," Tsukishima revealed.  _Disappoint? That's the biggest relief in the world._ The air blew out of him, and Tsukishima snorted, but fuck it, Kuroo didn't have time to be embarrassed.

"I robbed someone.  _Someones_. And it was a  _lot_  of money," Tsukishima said. "My brother needed surgery, I needed a way to get away from mom and dad. Back then, it made sense. Now I'm not sure, but it's done."

It was like he’d read it from a book or something, emotion detached, but Kuroo figured that was another form of coping. Tsukishima glared at the television, burying his face in the nearest pillow. He huddled in on himself, the sign of reservation and hesitance. _Not used to sharing then huh..._

Kuroo guessed he was the same. No one really talked about the Purge. The last time he'd brought it up had been.... he couldn't remember.

Wow.

Sighing to himself, Kuroo smiled, because there didn't seem to be a proper expression for such a feeling. But Tsukishima, who didn't give off the most open of vibes, had opened up to him. So, he was happy. As happy as he could be.

"Thank you," Kuroo said, smile growing at the sudden shock on Tsukishima's face. The blond turned so fast it had probably hurt his neck. "For telling me I mean! I don't think you should feel bad though, at least you did it for the right reasons. That's more than most can say."

_Seriously_...

Not that most others would care. Kuroo allowed himself to indulge in the small fantasy he'd created in Tsukishima's home though. That it was a normal, quiet night, and they were just hanging out. The weight of his weapons blurred the illusion a bit, but it would have to do.

Tsukishima stared at him, eyes glimmering, until he slowly nodded and turned away.

Kuroo watched the reflection of the bright blue Jeopardy screen bounce off the contours of Tsukishima's face as he sat, the cogs in his mind clearly working.

Tsukishima never seemed to stop  _thinking_. Kuroo knew firsthand how it was as much a curse as a blessing.

But eventually, Tsukishima must've reached a conclusion. And oh, what a conclusion it was.

"You're kind of a disaster," the blond said a moment later, and Kuroo laughed so loud it concerned him. If a murderer had been in the house, they'd have been found in no time.

_Well then. Here I was, trying to be nice...._

"Oh? Never heard it said that easily before," Kuroo said, in between breathless gasps. "I was only trying to help."

"I wasn't finished," Tsukishima said, but his smirk told Kuroo the pause had been deliberate. Bringing his legs down from his chest, Tsukishima turned towards Kuroo,  _inviting,_ and Kuroo mirrored him. "You're a disaster, _but_..."

Kuroo arched a brow, intrigued by the light blush on Tsukishima's face that the television's glow couldn't hide.

Tsukishima sighed. "I  _guess_ , I wish I had talked to you sooner."

It took a moment for Kuroo to understand, but when he did, he felt the guilt creep up again. This time he wouldn't forget Tsukishima.

_Yeah, me too._

And with any luck, he'd leave a good impression.

Smiling at each other, the moment seemed too perfect. Like some missing piece, Kuroo had at last reconnected with someone he didn't know he'd lost track of. It stumped him, but he felt like pieces remained missing, like he'd overlooked some things. They both had.

They could figure it out another time. For now, Kuroo wanted to sit in this moment, and pretend he didn't ever have to leave.

But, such was wishful thinking.

A crash rattled the whole house, breaking the moment like glass, and the alarms in his head began to sound like war sirens. Tsukishima reacted instantly, no time for shock. They were off the couch just like that, and Tsukishima's dogs were peeling off in the direction of the crash.

It didn't take much organization after that. There was no time for any other thought except survival. He exchanged a look with Tsukishima, and the blond nodded, wasting no time in pulling up the floorboards below them.

_Oh, so that's where he hid them. Clever._

He'd admire later.

He took the machete handed to him, his mind racing with escape routes and strategies. He wondered what the best course of action was, if people could be waiting outside, how fast they could get to his car, everything.

Tsukishima's choice of weapon managed to break him out of his Terminator Mode™ because  _what the fuck is that?_

"Is that a fucking flamethrower? That's not an authorized weapon," Kuroo sputtered, earning him a scathing glare as Tsukishima picked up the heavy artillery with ease.

Tsukishima paused, giving Kuroo a look that was equal parts hot and infuriating. "What are you a boy scout now? If I'm trying not to die, I'm going to use whatever the fuck I want."

"That violates so many laws."

"This whole night violates laws, like my right to  _living_ ," Tsukishima said, standing up and marching in the direction of the crash, no signs of escaping. And uh....yeah, Kuroo couldn't argue with that. He followed Tsukishima, watching his back, and despite the tension he could hear the blond's irritated mumbling.

"The first night in over four years...coming into my damn house...it's the shittiest house on the  _block_..."

If Kuroo had not been in full battle mode, he might've found it cute, but they had more pressing matters.

Like the huge hole where one of Tsukishima's bay windows used to be.

"Oh shit," Kuroo said, his footsteps slowing as they entered the room. He moved to face the hallway, in the event someone had already snuck in, which was more than likely considering the new entrance. The window, which had taken up a good half of the wall, had been obliterated, leaving chunks of glass littered around the hardwood, and on the grass outside. From where they stood, Kuroo could see the rest of the cul-de-sac, leaving them completely exposed.  _Fuck_.

Okay, so he took back what he’d said about the flamethrower.

"That was bullet proof glass...how," Tsukishima mumbled, eyeing the shards on the floor with disbelief. It was then they both noticed the tire marks leading into the home, the black streaks staining the floor.

_Not car proof though._

The fact someone was crazy enough to ram the side of the house with a _car_ made Kuroo all the more worried. They were committed. Kuroo didn't dare walk outside to see if a car was there though, he wasn't  _that_  stupid.

The room had been barren aside from some dusty boxes, the remnants of what used to be a formal family dining room.

As if reading Kuroo's mind, Tsukishima huffed humorlessly. "At least this room's not important."

"We should get to my car," Kuroo whispered, and Tsukishima thankfully agreed. As equipped as they were, a fight wasn't preferred. Regardless of if no one had gotten inside, now anyone could. There were nine hours left in the Purge, and Kuroo didn't want to tempt fate.

"Let's go," Tsukishima said, forgoing any shoes as the reality of their situation set in.

If only they'd left right away.

"Wait," Tsukishima said, eyes darting down the hallway. "Where are my dogs?"

They both froze, listening for any barks or the patter of paws on wood. Nothing. In fact, with horror, they both realized they hadn’t heard anything in several minutes.

Silence meant death on a night like tonight.

_Oh no._

"Don't worry," a voice said, coming from the direction of the garage just around the corner. And in that brief second, Kuroo knew they'd lost. He caught Tsukishima’s frustrated expression as the blond closed his eyes, cursing their foolishness.

"I took care of them for you," the voice continued, and Tsukishima stepped in front of Kuroo with trembling shoulders. Not from fear, but pure, limitless  _anger_.

He may have hated this house, but goddammit, it was still _his_ house. The notion became crystal clear to Kuroo, given how Tsukishima was prepared to take the first shot.

The garage door opened, and they both tightened their holds on the weapons. They were exposed from three angles now. The garage, the front of the house, and the side. Kuroo only hoped no one had snuck into the living room. The garage, and his car along with it, were now non-options. It would take a miracle now, or in less naive terms, it would probably take Tsukishima's damn flamethrower.

Kuroo _definitely_ took back what he said earlier.

Either way, his chances of making it out alive now were slim, but hey? The night hadn't been as awful as he would've thought.

If anything, Kuroo was glad Tsukishima didn't have to face this alone, that he'd decided to stay.

He needed more time to come to terms with the rest of his regrets, but he wasn't given that luxury, because the next thing he knew, a group of masked men flooded the hallway, guns armed and ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DOGS ARE OKAY I SWEAR, I would never...  
> But anyways the plot thickens and is about to get a whole lot stupider, so strap in and I'll see you all soon ;)) 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


	4. 10:00 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_March 15, 2020  
>  10:00 PM  
> 9 hours until the end of the Purge _**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for a longer update! I've been so excited to post this chapter, it was like....the most fun I've had writing something in a while, so I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

Kuroo was never one to get distracted at dire times, but he couldn't help it right then. They were surrounded, no protection other than the flamethrower clutched in Tsukishima's hands, and even that was risky. Either they torched themselves in the process, or they got shot during the fire. Kuroo could feel the intense stares of the gunmen behind their masks, and didn't feel like making a joke about clichés or tropes. This was real. He'd made it so far over the years, faced so many close calls, but this was too much. There was a slim chance of him making it out of here unscathed, but his brain didn't bother clawing at the possibilities.

All this, all the danger, and yet he couldn't do anything except marvel at how fearless Tsukishima looked, staring down the barrel of a gun. 

The blond's glare burned, scathing, like he was trying to melt the gun into a pool of black tar. He might've succeeded, given more time. Kuroo had never seen such pure disdain, and it was as elegant as it was intimidating.

He couldn't stare forever though.

"Sorry to interrupt date night," the masked figure spoke, his tone taunting as he walked closer. His mask was a gaudy yellow with black stripes, different and more vibrant than most.  _Ah, the leader. Of course._

Kuroo at least laughed in his mind, but it was cut short when the man pressed the gun directly to Tsukishima's forehead. The blond didn't flinch, but Kuroo’s hands trembled with the need to help. The other masked men most likely had their eyes trained on Kuroo and the weapon in his hand. No one could make a move here, too risky.

Hell, if Kuroo was an ass he could blame Tsukishima for all of this. If only the blond hadn't invited him in. Or, if these men were after the blond specifically, damn Tsukishima for wronging them. Still, Kuroo refused to turn against his new friend, stranger or not.

Tsukishima snarled, but made no move to attack as the metal pressed against his pale skin.

"Huh, tough guy," the leader said, more to himself. "I wonder how long that'll last."

Tsukishima didn't seem to be listening, his tone devoid of emotion, like a science documentary narrator. Somehow, it made his words all the more bone chilling, like he was stating pure fact. "I'll end you."

The band of freaks laughed, all except for the one nearest the garage, who stood serenely in the corner. Kuroo couldn't see his eyes through the orange and black mask, but he was positive the other was staring right at him.

"As if you'd get the chance," the leader went on, reaching up to cock his gun back, and Kuroo flinched. Tsukishima was still in front of him,  _shielding_  him, and he felt like a failure. He'd never forgive himself if he let the blond die for him, willing or not.

"Now, I'm going to ask this  _nicely_ ," the man went on, and Kuroo latched onto the shakiness in his voice, the almost childish edge to the demands. "Where is Dr. Takahashi?"

The house descended into silence, the wind and rustle of leaves from outside filling the space. Kuroo had no reason to, but he tensed up. Maybe it was because he saw the rest of the gunmen do the same, not something characteristic of confident, cold-blooded killers. Kuroo grew more and more suspicious by the second, but it wasn't like he'd ever be able to expand on his theory.

He looked to Tsukishima with confusion, because hell, he didn't fucking live here. He barely learned Tsukishima's name today, much less anyone else's. Then again...Tsukishima had said he lived alone. Kuroo knew it better than anyone though, how simple it was to lie.

He didn't hold it against the blond, maybe he'd been looking out for another relative, stashed somewhere in the house. That was why the blond's next words sent him into a new realm of disorientation Kuroo never wanted to visit again.

And like that, the record player of his life scratched.

"...who the fuck is that?" Tsukishima asked, face morphing into something Kuroo could only describe as unadulterated, 'get off my lawn' level annoyance.

The room was thrown into another whirlwind of silence, but this one felt less life threatening, more...what was the phrase...

Like someone had just farted but no one dared take responsibility. Yeah, that was it.

The gang leader's shoulders drooped notably as he glanced around at his comrades, gun still hanging in the air like some James Bond wannabe. "Uh...you--Dr. Takahashi, where is he hiding--"

"Yeah, I'm blind not deaf, thank you, I heard what you said," Tsukishima repeated, and he actually... _are you legit fucking taking your hands off the flame thrower to put them on your hips?!_

Kuroo's jaw dropped at the boldness, and wow, the blond was either ridiculously courageous or suicidal. Maybe both.

"I don't know who that is," Tsukishima went on with a sigh, like this whole thing was some inconvenient episode, like he'd just filed his taxes instead of facing four guns.

The gunmen weren't having it.

"Don't lie!" A bigger, bulkier man in a red mask shouted, before the leader pacified him with a hand to the chest.

Everyone continued to keep their guns up, but it seemed to mean nothing to Tsukishima. "I'm--I'm not lying you moron, this is my house, I know who lives in it! I'm pretty sure I've never seen what's his face at the dinner table."

"Fuck you! I know he's here. Where is he? Underground?" The gunman yelled back, tripping over his words. His henchmen in the back were turning to each other, guns slowly lowering. Even without seeing their faces, Kuroo could sense the confusion.

_Hey, same dudes, fucking same._

And yet, he let the screaming match continue, because as fucking bizarre as this was, Tsukishima was very hot when he was angry.

" _You're_  going to be underground if you don't get this gun out of my face." Angrily, the blond batted the gun away, and fuck, the other guy actually gasped at the damn audacity. "I don't know who you're talking about, so either cough up some details or get out!"

At this point the other guys in the back were not paying attention, whispering to each other, and Kuroo wondered if somehow in the past twenty minutes, he'd ascended.

Meanwhile, the gang leader was throwing an absolute shit fit. " _Ugh_ -you--you  _know_! Dr. Takahashi, he's a surgeon! Old guy, no hair...he's...he looks like he sweats money but wouldn't tip you--"

"Do you know what neighborhood you're in? That's like everyone?"

"Fucking--just--where is he?"

"Not here. But hey, congrats on a successful intimidation, I'm shaking," Tsukishima said, tilting his head with a rueful smile.

"Uh..." Kuroo began, looking to the henchmen for some support because hey, no one else was there to help. They both just shrugged at him.

Awesome.

"My sources say he lives here! 45 West Elm, you can't trick me...you...fucking-- _nerd_ , ha!" The leader continued, his pose haughty and not unlike the head of a high school clique.

Kuroo expected a returning taunt, a critique on how awful of an insult that was (because seriously?  _middle_  school girls could do better), but the blond just stared into the void which was the leader's face, like he wanted nothing more than for the ground to drag him right to hell.

"......this is 45  _Elm_ , you twit." 

"Oh goddammit," the henchman in the corner finally whispered, like he couldn't help it, like he was watching an action thriller and he'd just figured out the twist.

And hell, safety be damned, the leader turned to his friend, pointing at him with the energy of a thousand petty twelve year olds. "Shut up! That's...that's not--"

"West Elm is on the other side of town," Tsukishima kept hammering nails into this poor bastard's coffin, and Kuroo looked to the ceiling for guidance.

_I take back what I said, I'm definitely in love._

The leader choked, his gun at his side, long forgotten. "No...no I was sure I put in the address right."

He dropped his gun, fishing his phone out of his jacket pocket, and his henchmen began to do the same, ready to confirm or deny. What world were they in right now?

"Uh...boss...I think he's right," another man in a turquoise mask said, coughing awkwardly.

The leader only stood there, and Kuroo felt like he was reading an error message on the computer of his entire existence.

"The houses are much nicer there too, as in you can't just ram your car through them like a savage," Tsukishima went on, and Kuroo swore to god, everyone in the room winced. "What? Were you too busy going the wrong direction to pull into the driveway?"

The leader's knees went shaky, and Kuroo could see his chest moving from his panicked pants, and  _oh...oh, man down, man down._

The other sank to his knees, his mask doing nothing to hide the despair. And what the fuck, why was Kuroo feeling sorry for this guy? In a last ditch effort to appear in control, the masked man raised his gun back on a very disgruntled looking Tsukishima. "You. You're wrong--I'm...j-don't fucking move or I'll blow your head off!"

"Yeah sure, maybe get a fucking compass first so you know which direction to point."

"Aw c'mon," the other whispered to the floor, and yeah, that was some cold shit. Then, for the first time all night, he turned to Kuroo, shoulders sagged. "Hey dude, can you tell your boyfriend to calm down or something?"

The word 'boyfriend' did more things to his heart than he would've liked, especially in this kind of situation. "Uh..."

Tsukishima silenced him, stepping closer to the kneeling man. “N-He’s not gonna tell you  _shit_ , I’m right!”

"You're  _lame_  is what you are!" The other threw back pathetically, gun falling to the floor. If Kuroo knew any better, he'd call the tone a whimper.

Not that Tsukishima spared him at all. "If that's the best insult you have, I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Sorry for being a little distracted!"

"Well  _I'm_  sorry you can't use a GPS!"

"Oi...Terushima---" One of the men behind him coughed, crouching down to give his leader a supportive pat on the back. It didn't help, but whatever, Kuroo had a name now.

" _Shhh_ , dude! I told you codenames only," Terushima said in a hushed whisper, pounding his fist on the floor like a six year old at the toy store.

"Oh. Right. Okay but here's the thing, I forgot your codename--"

"Swear to god Futakuchi. I mean...Iron Shield."

Both Kuroo and Tsukishima snorted. Maybe Kuroo had died already.

"Stupid ass name..." The bulkier guy in the red mask whispered, and Futakuchi turned on him, his turquoise mask revealing nothing but betrayal.

Kuroo was more likely to die from laughter at this point than by bullet.

"Oh?" Futakuchi continued, standing up. Red Mask was shorter by an inch or so, but those muscles looked like they could break this Futakuchi guy like a toothpick if he so chose. "I didn't hear you object to it at the meeting!"

"I didn't want to hurt your precious feelings," Red Mask taunted, throwing his hands up. "You shot down all of my codename ideas!"

"Yeah, 'cause they  _sucked_."

"Guys please...both your names suck," the pleasant voice from the corner was back, his presence calming but his words like steel. "We went over them five times, you should remember."

"Sorry Suga," they both said automatically, before the realization set in for them both. " _Fuck_."

"Do you all wanna take this outside so I can have my crisis in peace please?" Terushima interrupted, still very much on the floor, and very much lost to the world.

"What's the difference between here and a few feet away?" Tsukishima asked, bending down until he was at Terushima's level. "There's a  _hole_ in my wall."

"Do you have home insurance?" Futakuchi offered, unhelpfully if Kuroo might add.

Tsukishima's eyes blazed like fire. "Do you have life insurance?"

"I mean who doesn't? In  _this_  economy," Red Mask chimed in, only for Suga to tap him, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Not really the time Yamamoto."

"But--"

"No."

"Hey think of it as a fair exchange," Futakuchi sighed, speaking directly to Tsukishima. "We broke your window..."

"You broke my  _wall_."

"And  _you_  broke our leader," he finished, pointing back to the pitiful puddle which used to be Terushima. The guy was sprawled out on the floor babbling to himself.

"I can't believe I entered the wrong address, how could this happen, I'm a garbage person, leave me in the dumpster...."

And for the first time that night, Tsukishima looked concerned, and he cast Suga a questioning gaze, since he seemed the most rational of the bunch. 

"Oh, he’ll bounce back," the other said, waving him off.

"....sure about that?" Tsukishima asked, watching Kuroo as he warily approached the man child.

"How could I not know how to enter the right address? If I can’t do that there’s no telling what else I missed. I’ll probably mess up something else, whatifImesssomethingelse up and we fail—"

“Probably all possible, but you really shouldn’t give up that easily,” Kuroo said, trying to be supportive. What? He was more of a realist these days.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but shrugged. "He's got a point."

_Ha._

"Teru...Teru you're embarrassing us, get up," Futakuchi said, kneeling down to tap on his friend's chest.

"Just leave me here to die."

"I can't do that, I have no clue how to drive your car."

"Fuck you."

"I mean judging from the wall, neither does he," Kuroo muttered, and immediately received a room of mask-concealed glares. He didn't need to see them, he knew they were there. Except from Tsukishima. The blond's lips quirked a bit at the corners, effectively giving Kuroo an additional three years of life.

"My life is meaningless, I can't drive, I can't  _purge_ , I'm like....95% sure I left my lights on--"

"Not to interrupt you," Futakuchi said, "even though I totally mean to interrupt you, but can we maybe put down all the weapons now? They seem sorta pointless."

"Pointless?" Kuroo asked, beating Tsukishima to the punch. "You're strangers who just broke into this house, and  _worse_  you took out the dogs--"

"Oh we didn't kill them," Yamamoto piped up from the back. "They're just knocked out. The fuck? We're not  _monsters_."

And at that one statement, Tsukishima finally unclipped his flamethrower in a show of peace, the sound of it hitting the floor enough to make Terushima lift his head. "Are you fucking serious? That's all it took? We could be cannibals, or  _pft,_ _organ_ harvesters, but just because we didn't kill your dogs you're cool--"

"Listen, I know fake bad boys when I see them, I've been in enough bars," Tsukishima shot back, undeterred. "If you can't kill my 90 pound guard dogs, you're not gonna kill shit. You probably can't even choose the mean dialogue options in video games--"

" _Hey_."

"--so I doubt I need to burn you alive." Tsukishima kicked at his flamethrower for emphasis. "Of course, I wouldn't hesitate otherwise."

"You'd just run the risk of burning yourself, asshole," Futakuchi said, and oh...this poor naive soul. Tsukishima and Kuroo exchanged a glance so harmonious not even partners of thirty years could come close to achieving it.

Stepping forward, Tsukishima stared at Futakuchi dead on, reaching up to calmly remove his mask. No one moved, too frozen. Futakuchi's wide brown eyes and young face were not surprising, but the fear in them made Kuroo grin fiercely.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, throwing the mask into the debris of his wall. “I thought you killed my dogs moron, I would've gladly torched all of you and myself.”

And with that, no more questions about Tsukishima's ruthlessness were raised.

\--

After a good five minutes, all the people in the house (even those in mental comas) decided it was probably best to not stand around arguing where anyone could walk in and well...kill them all.

Although, given what had already transpired, Kuroo wouldn't have been surprised if he went out in such a stupid way.

_It's one of those nights._

Kuroo sighed as he walked into the garage, making sure the group of strangers walked in before him and Tsukishima. Now, Kuroo was a good judge of character most days, so it wasn't that he necessarily expected them to turn around and get violent (especially not when they looked as if they'd just been bankrupted). But people did dumb things during the Purge, but more importantly, he wanted to protect Tsukishima in the same way the other had been ready to do. It was the thought that counted.

However, he probably could've let his guard down the moment Futakuchi and Yamamoto tag teamed to drag Terushima's lifeless body into the garage, but whatever.

"Goddamn," Tsukishima muttered as he closed the door leading into the room, locking it with a complicated set of locks that not even Kuroo, with all his memorization and analytical skills, could figure out how to undo. It was then he noticed the door was made of some high strength metal, and yeah...he had to admire this level of preparation.

Smiling to himself, Kuroo looked to the corner of the garage, where Tsukishima's dogs were peacefully snoozing, joined only by Yamamoto. It was impossible to resist petting them, so Kuroo could relate. Seeing them there was still making him double take though. Tsukishima had picked them up and carried them there  _himself_. Amazing.

"All the neighbors are going to be spreading rumors now thanks to you lot," the blond continued to say, pulling at his shirt collar. "They all probably think I'm dead."

"Well they're gonna be disappointed in the morning then," Futakuchi deadpanned, but luckily Tsukishima himself didn't need to step in to dish out punishment.

Suga did it for him.

"Ow!" Futakuchi shouted as Suga's palm met the back of his head with a symphony quality slap. It was such an instantaneous, fluid movement, Kuroo had to wonder if it was a normal occurrence. "Hey!"

Suga ignored the outburst, his now visible brown eyes crinkling in annoyance. Somehow, having all members without their masks made the situation more ridiculous than before. "Don't be so rude! You put a car through his window."

"Uh, wall," Kuroo corrected.

Hey, he had to stay on Tsukishima's good side.

"Whatever! I said I'd help fix it!"

Somewhere in the corner of the garage, Yamamoto piped up from where he was petting the sleeping dogs, his tone less taunting and more...blunt. "With what money?"

Ouch. Cold-blooded.

"You're not helping," Futakuchi hissed, his face blooming a familiar shade of 'I'm broke as a damn joke' red. "I'll figure it out."

"Sure..."

Tsukishima stepped forward before the the conversation could further escalate, and his presence alone made them all lean back a fraction. Kuroo would stay by his side forever for reactions like that. The only one immobile was Terushima, who was barely starting to come out of his stupor through blinking eyes and the occasional groan.

"Can someone just explain to me what you're all doing here?" Tsukishima asked, simple and straight to the point. Good. Kuroo couldn't take any more B movie levels of suspense.

At the question, the group winced and yeah. So much for straight forward answers. Suga's gaze flicked down to their great leader as he slowly raised himself to a sitting position on the hard concrete, and Kuroo felt sympathy once again. Terushima was basically the poster child for someone who'd just woken up from a very long nap, and now needed to know what year it was.

Sadly for him though, the day hadn't passed, and he was still stuck in the Purge.

Suga regarded him with the same, concerned eyes, as did the rest of his group. It made Kuroo think of Bokuto and Akaashi, and how if Kuroo had ever been in a similar state, they'd surely be looking at him the same exact way.

It made his throat tighten a bit, and he instinctively moved to Tsukishima's side, where he felt more grounded.

Suga sighed after the silence stretched on, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, see, we're--"

"No Koushi, this was my plan," Terushima spoke up, startling them all. His voice cracked, hoarse, but he persevered. "I'll explain."

And though Suga had never hesitated to argue in the past thirty minutes, he closed his mouth, silent.

And then, all attention was on Terushima. At least the guy was smart, because the first thing he did was bow his head at Tsukishima. "First off, I'm sorry for ruining your house, and for threatening you. I never meant to hurt innocent people, and there's no excuse for that."

Tsukishima's eyes actually widened, his crossed arms falling as if to welcome the apology. Gone was the standoffish nature, mostly because neither he or Kuroo had expected such a genuine admission of guilt.

It elevated Terushima far more than they were probably willing to admit aloud, but it made an impression, and their opinion of him shot way up.

Wordlessly, Tsukishima nodded, his acceptance clear.

Terushima smiled weakly, sighing while he collected his thoughts. His gelled hair had lost a lot of its shine, a few strands falling into his eyes, and he nervously pulled at them, the word vomit spilling in an inelegant burst. "Someone fucked over my mom, and now I need to kill him."

_Oh. Well. Hm._

Kuroo turned to Tsukishima, expecting alarm of some sort, or anything really, but the blond only nodded, raising his eyebrow as if to say 'yes, of course, please continue.'

And Terushima  _did_. "This guy Dr. Takahashi, he promised my mom he'd take care of her. See...my mom...she got in an accident a few years back, she can't take care of things as well as she used to."

At the mention of an accident, Kuroo saw Tsukishima's eyes flicker with raw understanding, and it was then Kuroo noticed he'd barely been glancing at Terushima the entire time.

It was too weird, like some cheap love novel, the incessant desire he felt to chase the blond with his gaze ever since he'd walked up to his door.

"And this guy...he was going to help you," Tsukishima supplied, and Kuroo wondered if it was a kindness. Terushima was getting choked up, but the light prodding helped him move on.

"Yeah, yeah he was," Terushima whispered, and Futakuchi grabbed his shoulder. "He told her he'd invest her money, that he knew good companies to trust. She got desperate. And he's been her fucking doctor so long, she thought she could trust him. She--my mom, she's always been too nice you know? Even with all his shit, she never doubted people. I told her she couldn't do that anymore and she, she wouldn't listen."

_They never do._

Kuroo thought of Bokuto, of the giddiness and trust which had never truly died until this night rolled around. Those people with light still locked in them, they had to be protected at all costs, and something told Kuroo that goal had been uprooted in Terushima's case. He was upset for him, angry.

Tsukishima must've been too, from the way his hands were fisted in the sleeves of his sweater. Again, Kuroo moved closer, until they shared warmth.

"You can guess what happened," Terushima said with a laugh, his shoulders trembling. By now his friends had crowded closer, and neither Tsukishima nor Kuroo had stopped them. "When she found out he'd taken all her money and spent it, lied to her...it broke her heart. She was so stressed and worried about me, about supporting me and getting me through school. She didn't get that I didn't care about school, I didn't  _need_  it, if it meant losing her."

At that Kuroo's gut twisted, the unbearable assumption settling low and weighing down his heart.  _Oh no..._

"You know, my mom, she's naive but she's never been unprepared," Terushima whispered, staring at the cold ground. "And she has one great life insurance policy."

Tsukishima grabbed his hand at the same moment Kuroo's breath flooded out of him, prying emotions out of him he was sure he'd repressed. Too much. This was far too much for someone to bear, and he cursed this holiday a hundred times, a thousand.

Luckily, it wasn't as bad as they'd assumed.

Terushima shook his head at their stunned expressions. "She couldn't do it. But just..."

Just the thought she would've must've been agonizing.

"But when she couldn't go through with it, the world threw us another fucking curve ball. She got sick, she got sick because she worked more jobs, more hours...it's all  _his_  fault," Terushima snarled. "She can barely walk and she's still working from home, still crying...well, not anymore. Not ever again. I was--I'm  _going_  to fix things, and it all starts with that bastard. I'm going to kill him for everything he's done, and I don't care how many mistakes I make, I'm finishing this."

"Even if it means purging?" Kuroo couldn't help but ask, as damn insensitive as it might've been. Dammit. This doctor deserved every ounce of hatred Terushima had for him, and Kuroo didn't think Terushima's intentions were wrong.

But, it would never sit 100% well with him. The Purge. Purging. All of it was a cycle, creating more violence and more horrible people just like Takahashi. Kuroo knew himself well, knew he'd never, but who was Terushima really? Did he have it in him to risk it all like this? Or worse, did he have the self control to stop himself once he did?

The garage fell into a tense silence, and for the first time in a while, he felt Tsukishima gaze on him. The other hadn't let go of his hand yet, and instead let it slip to his wrist. He may not have known Tsukishima well, but in this case, he knew the blond understood better than anyone where he was coming from.

Both of them feared deep down, there would be no end to this.

But, perhaps he didn't deserve to judge so quickly.

"Yes," Terushima answered, but his frown communicated nothing but guilt, the only thing Kuroo wanted to see. "I know that sounds bad, and I get it better than most people. Look, Takahashi...he used to be such a nice guy before all this, I never would've expected him to do what he did. The Purge  _ruins_  people, it makes them this way. But I need to do this. I won't let it get the best of me."

_I won't let it change me._

Kuroo used to promise that to himself every night, sometimes he still did, but ultimately he had failed. The crippling anxiety, the bad grades, the shitty job...he'd let the Purge drag him farther than he was willing to admit.

It had done the same to Tsukishima. It had done it to Akaashi and Bokuto in some ways too. Really, it had infected everyone in many ways. It would most likely drag Terushima farther down than it already had too, but it was up to Kuroo to keep some ounce of faith alive in his soul, to believe the other had the right to do this.

Tsukishima sighed at the same time as Kuroo did, and he wondered if they'd been thinking the same things. He wouldn't be surprised.

"And the rest of you joined him so easily huh? No doubts?" Tsukishima asked, not accusingly, but in a way one might appraise a painting. Like it was the final question he needed to cement his opinion. Kuroo couldn't help but grin.

The night was turning into more of an emotional rollercoaster than usual, which...he didn't think was possible.

The feeling just increased when none of the group had an issue answering. Yamamoto stepped forward, certain and strong. "We'd do anything for Terushima, he's like family, and that son of a bitch Takahashi has it coming."

"And as much as we hate the Purge, we'll support Yuuji's decisions," Suga added, smirking. "Besides, he needs us. Or did you not see your wall?"

And damn, Kuroo laughed so suddenly Tsukishima jumped, but beneath the annoyance sat amusement which Kuroo would do anything to witness on a daily basis.

Tsukishima was full of surprises that way, and he never seemed to have an issue with knocking Kuroo on his ass with his unexpected actions.

"Obviously you guys aren't enough if he can't use a GPS or drive a car," Tsukishima said, clicking his tongue. Glancing over at where Kuroo's Death Mobile was parked, he squinted, shaking his head at nothing in particular. "You're going to need more help getting through that neighborhood. There's armed guards and class privilege everywhere, it's disgusting."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying blondie?" Futakuchi asked, his shock about as transparent as Kuroo's.

Kuroo spun to face Tsukishima with a gaping mouth, grasping at words like a toddler. "Uh, yeah,  _are_  you?"

There was no way he was. Tsukishima hated going out during the Purge, said he never would again. On top of that, he couldn't. He could get hurt, or  _worse_. The protective instincts flared up inside of Kuroo alongside his panic, and Tsukishima either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Kuroo, we've been out there before, these losers will die out there--"

" _Hey_."

"And we can't exactly stay here in the garage all night, as riveting as it sounds," Tsukishima finished, turning to glare at the steal garage door holding them off from all the chaos out there. He was biting at his lip, picking at his fingernails...Kuroo could tell he was nervous, second guessing himself. So why?

"Why the hell not? Tsukki, we don't  _purge_  remember?" Kuroo protested, ignoring the way Tsukishima's cheeks tinted at the nickname (and believe him, what a task that was).

"We won't be purging, he is," Tsukishima said, turning to Terushima's still 'I'm too shocked to move' form.

Kuroo babbled uselessly, moving his hands in ways he hoped were convincing. Out of all the things Tsukishima could've done, he'd never anticipated the blond offering his help on Purge night. It seemed so out of character, and yet...something about it...made sense in ways Kuroo couldn't fully grasp yet. And worse, he was so close to joining him, to saying fuck it all.

Because isn't this what Kuroo always wanted to do, deep down? Act like a dumb hero, to forget he was jaded and ruined inside, to help people who needed it during the worst night of the year? The answer was a loud, resounding yes. Kuroo's first instinct was to give the go ahead, to do whatever he could to make sure good people didn't suffer. He hated being so afraid. He wanted to be eighteen again, brave and confident and everything he'd dreamed of being before it all dissolved in his hands.

But was he willing to finally take that risk? He'd been avoiding all cries for help for years, all the screams and tragedies, he'd turned a blind eye to every single one. Why this one? Why now?

"Ugh, but--" There was hardly a point to his arguing though, with those eyes on him, so intense, so pleasing.

"He's just like me, what I had to do," Tsukishima whispered, not explaining anything more. He rarely needed to with Kuroo, he understood loud and clear. "The stupid universe is going to strike me if I don't do this, and I'll be damned if more rich assholes get what they want when I actually have a say. It's annoying and all I wanted to do tonight was read a book but I'm not dumb enough to think I can get away with that now."

And what was Kuroo supposed to say to that? Good luck? Was he supposed to leave?

Like he could.

Like it or not, his heart willed him to follow Tsukishima's lead, and if he spent more time weighing the pros and cons, he'd no doubt reach that same conclusion anyways.

Who knew why now he'd finally decided to take a chance? He wouldn't question it. Eighteen year old Kuroo had been a man of action, and now he was older, he figured it was fair to pay his respects to that.

"Well, are you coming?" Tsukishima sighed, like it was a huge inconvenience, but Kuroo knew better. Tsukishima's nails were being picked until they were nubs, and the blond's eyes shone with something vulnerable and solely for Kuroo.

He laughed, pushing up Tsukishima's disheveled frames fondly before turning back towards the group. They all waited with bated breath, but he wouldn't let them down. "You bet."

Yamamoto pumped his fist into the air while Terushima's face broke out into a grin, already rewarding enough for Kuroo. To say nothing of Suga, he looked like he'd expected this outcome from the beginning, smug and sure of himself. Futakuchi...well, Kuroo didn't know why he was squinting at him and Tsukishima, and he didn't get the chance to ask.

"Wait, your car only has five seats," Tsukishima said to Kuroo, gesturing to his armored war machine of a pizza delivery vehicle. Shit.

Unless one of them could shift through matter, they'd have to leave someone behind.

Or so he thought.

"That's where you're wrong bitches," Terushima said, and no matter how dangerous his smile was, Kuroo had no choice but to trust him.

They were all a team now, and he just hoped it ended up being a good thing.

\--

When Terushima walked them outside to see his car, Kuroo didn't know what he'd been expecting.

Not this.

" _Boom_ ," Terushima said enthusiastically as he opened one of the huge doors to the dark, black van. The door beeped as it slid open automatically, echoing into the street, and Kuroo felt like he was in kindergarten all over again. "Eight seater,  _cunts_."

Kuroo and Tsukishima stood there, arms crossed and weapons drawn in the event of an outside attack, but honestly, if the car didn't distract an assailant long enough, nothing would defeat them.

_It's a monster. A blot on humanity's record._

"Wow, what are you, a suburban mom?” Tsukishima asked, though he appreciatively eyed the tough tires and armored shell. Kuroo didn't care. There was something sinful and wicked about a fucking  _van_  looking ready to face the apocalypse. Basically, it made Kuroo's car look like a little bitch, which he did not appreciate.

He'd been outdone. He'd been  _had_.

“I wish, then maybe he'd have a goddam dvd player in here," Suga muttered as he piled into the car. "I'm just gonna wait here."

"He's never gonna let me live that down," Terushima whispered under his breath. "You sleep on  _one_  car upgrade and suddenly you're evil."

"Pretty much," Futakuchi said, weaseling into the passenger seat. "Now come on, we got a schedule to keep."

"What schedule? We already hit the side of the house, our checklist is done," Terushima said, sardonically.

"Can you just get in the driver's seat please," Futakuchi replied, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Kuroo wasn't sure how long it would take for them to drive him insane, but he gave it three hours. He gave Tsukishima one.

"Well since you asked nicely." Terushima slid around the front of the car as Futakuchi slammed his door shut, and Kuroo followed Tsukki back into the garage one last time to make sure his dogs were settled.

"Sure everything in the house will be okay?" Kuroo asked. He knew Tsukishima didn't exactly think of the place as home, but surely he had some things of value in there.

The blond simply nodded. "I hid everything I care about, now it's just making sure the boys are locked in," he said, smiling at where Yamamoto sat crouched down, playing with the dogs' floppy ears. They were still in dreamland, but they seemed happy.

Giving them a nod, Yamamoto walked back to the car, leaving them alone.

Tsukishima leaned down, caressing the slightly bigger dog's face in his hands. He rubbed soft circles, and Kuroo smiled, his heart flipping. Maybe it was the image of Tsukishima with dogs, or the evidence of his love for them, but either way, Kuroo prayed they'd stay safe for the blond's sake.

"Cas, I'm going to need you to take care of your brother when you wake up," Tsukishima whispered to the dog, the last time his tone would be so gentle. "Don't worry. I'll come back."

He said it with such seriousness, such spitefulness, Kuroo had no way of questioning him, not even for a moment.

After a few more minutes, they walked back out, and Tsukishima closed the steel plated garage door, sealing the dogs in, as well as their decision to leave.

_Fuck this is happening. Okay._

He might've panicked before, but for whatever reason, Kuroo was...at peace with his, and he strolled easily back into the car, taking his place in the back row with Tsukishima.

Just then, a final, insignificant thought crossed his mind as Tsukishima was pulling himself up into the car. "Hey, what about your TV?"

There was no way Tsukishima could've taken the time to store that. He'd been so efficient...

Of course, it was wrong of Kuroo to think the blond hadn't anticipated such a thing. His face twisted with conflict, as if he was debating on going back into the house. “I don’t give a fuck about the TV...but if they touch my Child’s Play DVDs I’ll be pissed."

Oh.

It was a sentiment Kuroo could get behind. "There's still time for you to go get them."

Tsukishima shook his head, expression grim. "No point now, I have to take the risk."

"You are so brave," Kuroo said, placing a consoling hand on the blond's shoulder.

"It’s what Brad Dourif would've wanted."

"Can you two  _please_  shut the fuck up and get in the car," Futakuchi said, and at that moment Kuroo remembered that they weren't alone. Suga was most definitely laughing, awesome. " _Christ_."

Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima closed his door, shooting Kuroo one last smug little grin. If that didn't give Kuroo the energy to face the rest of the night, he didn't know what would.

The purring of the engine as Terushima turned the car on made Kuroo's shoulders tense, but he didn't regret his place in the car next to Tsukishima.

No matter how the night turned out, he would do whatever he could to help Terushima get closure, and when the time came, he hoped they could both handle the consequences.

Naturally, they'd have to get there first though.

"Uh, guys," Terushima said, laughing anxiously into the quiet space of the car. "I think we need gas."

And without hesitation, Tsukishima opened up the car door, and took one step outside. "You know what, never mind. Run me over."

With that, Kuroo buckled himself in for the most eventful night of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are super appreciated <3 There will be a new LML chapter sometime this week as well, so stay tuned ^^ Feel free to scream at me:
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


	5. 11:00 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **March 15, 2020  
>  11:00 PM  
> 8 hours until the end of the Purge **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another update! I know this doesn't exactly fit the kurotsuki week prompt today but I did wanna post something ^^ I'll have a one shot for Monday's theme tho so keep an eye out ;) 
> 
> Big thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

The tires screeched to a slow halt as Terushima pulled the car into a gas station stall, and the bright artificial lighting did nothing to make them blend in with the surroundings. Their huge, black as tar SUV looked like a giant ink blot against the bright blue colorings of the signs around them, and as Terushima cut the ignition, they all stayed put.

No one dared open a door yet, instead listening for signs of trouble, of anything.

It would've been normal to see some debris, hear some yells nearby, hell maybe even see people raiding the small store. That would've been easier to deal with and process.

Silence...Kuroo was not good with silence anymore. Judging from the way Tsukishima straightened up, neither was he.

Ignoring the way Futakuchi's hand tapped anxiously against the glove compartment, Kuroo followed Tsukishima's gaze.

He peered out through the half-tinted windows, noting the strange pristine condition of the station. The small snack stand in the center looked immaculate, untouched, the displays standing straight and organized with a plethora of snacks and useless magazines.

No other cars were around, unless they counted the abandoned ones across the street, which had been stripped of their parts.

Now, Kuroo knew it was probably rare for people to be getting gas during the Purge (like...c'mon), but to see  _no one_  set the alarm bells off in his head. This was so stupid.

More than that, this was not good.

"I don't trust this at all," Tsukishima said finally, echoing Kuroo's thoughts. "Be quick about it."

Though Tsukishima's gaze was occupied, the words were clearly addressed to Terushima, who jumped in his seat, hitting the roof of the car. Such finesse. They were in good hands.

Futakuchi turned to his friend, tense, and a silent telepathic showdown seemed to go on between them. After careful observation, Kuroo concluded it was of the elementary school caliber.

_'You go.'_

_'No you.'_

"Seriously?" Suga muttered, and yeah...Kuroo could only imagine what it was like to deal with this on a daily basis. Mind numbing, he guessed, since Suga simply started playing sudoku on his phone.

In their defense, Kuroo did not want to be the one to do this. Not just because of the potential murder, but because this gas station had just about the worst prices he'd ever seen.

_I'd rather be stabbed._

Apparently, the other two didn't feel the same way.

Kuroo rolled his eyes when their hands came up, leaving fate in the hands of rock paper scissors. Wow. If it had been Kuroo, and he had to die knowing it was all because of a rock paper scissors game, he'd rise from the dead before accepting it.

He'd pull his own soul right back from the devil himself.

Two stressful rounds later and Futakuchi was declared the winner, smirking due to his expert rock over scissors strategy. It really made Kuroo want to applaud, the true decision making skill couldn't be overlooked.

"It almost makes me want to cry," Tsukishima said, and Kuroo snorted, watching those bright eyes drift back towards the street. Something about watching Tsukishima's brain work hadn't failed to fascinate him.

_Always observant, no matter where you are, huh?_

In the back of his head, Kuroo wondered how much Tsukishima truly remembered about him, if he'd been analyzed all those years ago without knowing. The musings were cut short by a less than comfortable Yamamoto.

"Can you guys stop stalling? The longer we're here the worse the risk is!" He yelled from the middle row, and all Terushima did was simply raise his hand in a 'can you not' gesture.

If anything, the people in the car would kill each other before anyone else could.

"I don't wanna gooooo," Terushima whined, glancing out on the desolate cement plain before draping himself over the middle console. Futakuchi scooted away, like he was disease ridden. "It's too creepy."

_True, but..._

"Hm, then maybe you shouldn't have wasted so much gas making wrong turns," Tsukishima hummed, and Terushima raised his middle finger (not that Tsukishima was even looking at him).

"Are you ever going to let that go? News flash, the jokes are getting old."

Pft. Even Kuroo knew the jokes weren't the point, and he adored Tsukishima for it.

"It's not about making jokes, it's about shaming you," Tsukishima stated bluntly. "Also, I let it go when I got in this car."

Despite the need to make a Disney reference, Kuroo's pettiness won out.

"Ditto," Kuroo said, and Yamamoto turned on him, raising an accusatory finger.

"Hush you! It wasn't even your house! You didn't have to come!"

And well...yeah, but it was Tsukishima's house. Tsukishima who got all his jokes and protected him and was all around amazing. So uh, Kuroo was in his right to be mad on his behalf.

"Eh," Suga joined in. "I'd be pretty mad if someone broke my boyfriend's wall."

_Again with the boyfriend..._

Kuroo's entire face bloomed red, and while he'd never object to being mistaken for such an angelic being's boyfriend, he didn't approve of his own feelings being so blatantly stated for everyone to hear. Especially not when said feelings had hit him like a ton of bricks only in the past few hours.

God. He was turning back into a naive freshman, swooning over every hot guy. Though, Tsukishima wasn't  _just_  a hot guy.

Beside him, Tsukishima glared, his own cheeks heating up in a way Kuroo couldn't help but fixate on. The blond's reaction was significantly more violent too, with the way his head whipped around from where he'd been observing the streets to glare at the rest of the car. It made Kuroo's heart race, even as the denial spewed from both their lips.

"He's  _not_  my boyfriend," they insisted at the same time, and Kuroo spared a side glance the blond's way, noting his refusal to focus on anything other than the leather seat in front of him.

_The tips of his ears turn red when he's embarrassed..._

Kuroo, completely fixated, almost didn't register Futakuchi's response. Sadly, it was hard to miss it.

The brunet made a fake, shocked choking noise, his palm flat against his chest. "Oh wow, very convincing! What are you guys? The main pining couple in a romcom?"

"Well that was very specific..." Tsukishima muttered, staring back out of the window, but his obvious lack of comment on the accusation made Kuroo's blush deepen further.

"Shut up!"

"Can someone just get gas  _please_? Last thing we need is some freaks showing up for free blood," Suga sighed, his game long forgotten as the minutes past. Regardless of the bickering, they were all still on edge, so much so they kept their voices low. As ridiculous as the night was, it was still the Purge, it was still  _real_.

"You mean like them," Tsukishima said, tapping his finger against the glass. Freezing, the rest of the group looked to where he was pointing, and immediately groaned at what they saw.

Two figures, faces masked with eerie clown features, stood on the other side of the street staring at them. Just...staring. They stood distorted and tilted, but even with the lame poses Kuroo marveled at how stone like they were, their heads on tilting every now and then in intimidation.

Motherfuckers.

"Great, we waited too long, now what?" Terushima whispered, eyes not leaving the potential murderers.

"Maybe they're just taking a break," Tsukishima said, and the rest of the car, sans Kuroo, looked unamused.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Yamamoto asked, and his tone could've been bottled and packaged as pure disbelief.

The blond only shrugged. "Well you didn't laugh so I guess not."

_It wasn't funny, it was hilarious. Never change._

"Maybe we should move on," Futakuchi suggested, squinting at the way the figures stood. They couldn't afford to do that, and from the way Tsukishima glanced at Kuroo, he knew it too.

"No," Kuroo said, seriousness kicking in. They didn't know when they'd find another empty, working station. Unfortunately, the risk needed to be accepted in this case. "Go take care of it, if they move, we'll shoot."

The sentence made his throat close up, but he stuffed his own reluctance down until it burned. Self-defense, he reminded, self-defense. Tsukishima nodded next to him, expression grim but not unwilling. The blond was already unholstering his weapon, like he was so comfortable with it, so used to clutching it tight.

The rest of the car tensed, but that was fine. It was okay if they weren't ready yet. Kuroo had been referring to himself and Tsukishima anyways. _Their_ innocence around this night had been taken already. Some of Terushima's had too, from the way he steeled himself, hand on the car door handle.

Kuroo inhaled, looking at Terushima expectantly. The other nodded, glancing at his friends one last time, and Suga reached forward, gripping his shoulder in comfort. It never got easy, seeing people thrown into danger, but this time Kuroo was here to help.

They all glanced back out to where the figures stood, and one of them raised a hand, causing Tsukishima to flinch. But he just waved slowly, a friendly gesture corrupted by the menacing air.

"Bastard," Terushima sighed under his breath, getting ready to jump out of the car with his wallet. "Alright, let's do--"

"Wait!" Yamamoto's voice made them all jump, the sound sharp enough to cut the thick fog of nerves around them. Kuroo heard Suga's breathing stutter.

Terushima stared at him, eyes panicked. "W-what?"

They all waited, looking at Yamamoto and anticipating some sort of advice or observation. Only Tsukishima's eyes stayed locked on the figures outside.

With no trace of laughter in his eyes, Yamamoto met Terushima's gaze head on, ready to spill words of warning and care. "I need you to get me a Snickers bar."

Kuroo should've known better than to expect so much from this car. 

The vehicle descended into silence and oh--oh okay, maybe he should be concerned about the way Suga wheezed just then.

Even Tsukishima, will his ready-to-kill demeanor, couldn't not throw his hands up in defeat.

Kuroo didn't know what to feel. Annoyance? Awe? Admiration?

He was gonna sit out on this one.

It took about ten more seconds for Terushima to completely process the words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish until they finally settled on the most reasonable question: "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No wait, just hear me out--"

"Fuck  _you_  I won't hear you out!" Terushima went on, his voice hushed but incensed, and Tsukishima just shook his head and waved back at the killers.  _Yeah, call them over. End it all._ Yamamoto raised his hands in placation, but Terushima wasn't having it. "I'm about to go risk my life against Hannibal and Dexter out there and you're asking me to get you a fucking chocolate bar?"

"First of all, you're probably giving those guys too much credit...." Yamamoto offered, which did not make things better but...

_Agreed_.

"And okay I was just thinking, I was too nervous to eat before we left and if we have to fight more dudes later, I think it would be a good idea to get some food in me." Yamamoto looked around the car for support, but everyone was steadfast in ignoring him.

Kuroo busied himself with other thoughts as much as he could, so much so he had to resort to the car ceiling.  _Man, this is some nice interior._

"Screw you, if you want it so bad,  _you_  get it," Terushima said, and it would've probably helped them all. Yamamoto was by far the most muscular of the group, though he hadn't shown any of the necessary violence Kuroo expected.

"Oh, well that's just real nice. You can't walk twenty feet to grab me one candy bar?"

"It's hard to do anything with stab wounds," Terushima said, gesturing to various parts of his body which apparently would soon be severed.

Kuroo wasn't so sure.

" _If_  they stab you, some people get more creative than that," Kuroo said, and again, Tsukishima raised his finger in agreement.

Suga, eyes dead to the world, turned back to him, shaking his head. "Who hurt you?"

" _Life_."

"I'm  _not_  getting you a Snickers bar," Terushima said with a finality that made Kuroo actually wonder if he had kids. He felt like he'd just been denied McDonalds on a road trip.

Yamamoto was tough though, and his words were almost more ominous than the freaks standing across the street. "If you don't, you'll regret it."

"Oh god, I'm so scared. What--what are you gonna do? Kill me?" Terushima laughed, going as far as to slap his knee, and if Kuroo was being honest he would've gladly gone outside himself just to end this whole conversation.

"You'll see, and you'll regret it." And with that, Yamamoto folded his arms, ending the conversation. Kuroo knew this was far from over, but they kinda had more pressing things to deal with.

Eight more hours of this shit. Eight.

"I'm fucking sure," Terushima muttered, finally opening the car door. At least the tension and fear from earlier had mostly dissipated. Now he just looked pissed.

_That’s right, channel that anger._

As if sensing it, Tsukishima probably felt it was his duty to help the cause. That or he was just a little shit, and Kuroo adored him either way.

"Hey if you change your mind, get me one too," the blond called, tapping his nail against his gun impatiently.

"I'll take some chips," Suga said.

Fuck it. "Push Pops please."

"I hate all of you," Terushima said, and with that, he slammed the door without caring who might here. _Damn, be that way._

Shockingly, the guys across the street seemed to jump at the actual movement. Granted, no one in their right mind would get out of the car wearing nothing but yellow sweatpants and a high school jersey during the Purge but Terushima was a special person.

The wannabe murderers watched, like they all did, as Terushima fumbled with his wallet, dropped it twice, got his card declined, and struggled through his brain for his pin number.

Yeah, they had to see all that. It was upsetting, and if it had been Kuroo, he would've spared the bastard. He was having a night.

But no shots had been fired, so maybe they  _were_  just there for intimidation only. Either way, Tsukishima stayed trained on them, gun in hand.

Honestly, with the kind of confidence the blond exuded, Kuroo would feel safe even if they were in a shitty 1998 convertible with three flat tires, as long as Tsukishima was there next to him.

Yamamoto obviously didn't see the beauty of that though.

"Isn't that a little intense?" He said from the row in front of them, twisting just as Tsukishima raised his gun a little higher. The windows weren't so tinted that the men across the street couldn't make out the bodies inside, or Tsukishima's gun. As one stepped forward, they halted immediately at the sight of it before backing off.

"Calm down Rambo," Yamamoto said, but his voice trembled too much to leave an impact.

Tsukishima sighed, rolling his shoulder. "First of all, you've clearly never seen that movie--"

" _You_ \--"

" _Second_ , these are rubber bullets." Jostling the gun a bit, Tsukishima's frown grew. "As if I'd let such insignificant people weigh on my conscience."

The unspoken "it's heavy enough as it is" did not go unnoticed by Kuroo, and he wrapped the detail away. There was no judgement on his end, only respect. Nothing he learned about Tsukishima turned him away, if anything, each new fact pulled him in closer.

"Oh, that's cool of you," Yamamoto said, but his brows were still furrowed like more questions were on the tip of his tongue. Kuroo could relate, but at the same time, Tsukishima had proved enough he'd share in his own time.

No one in the car knew that though, so Suga trudged on, curious. "How many times have you done this?"

"Yeah, you sure seem to know a lot," Futakuchi added from where he was tapping his shoe on the dash. Kuroo wondered if they were really listening, or if this conversation was pointless filler until Terushima got back.

Speaking of...

Tsukishima's shoulders tensed as Terushima opened the door, jumping in and locking it immediately after. Kuroo hadn't noticed he'd finished. Guess Tsukishima wouldn't get to answer, but maybe that was best.

Calmly, Kuroo laid his palm flat between Tsukishima shoulder blades, waiting until he felt the muscles relax under his hand. It might've been too forward, too intimate, but it was his instinct and he had to trust those on a night like tonight.

Exhaling, Tsukishima turned back to him, and...oh... _please always look at me like that_.

"Hello? Hello! Are you guys listening to me?" Terushima's voice came in a hushed whisper from the front. Kuroo had no idea how long they'd been staring at each other but...

"No,” they both responded at once, because honesty was the best policy here.

"I swear, I'm this clos--"

The loud clang across the street made Terushima's threat turn into a high-pitched shriek, but Kuroo hardly tensed.  _Oh right. Those guys._

One of them must've hit one of their weapons against the nearby fire hydrant. Attention whores.

"God, can't they wait their turn," Kuroo muttered, and naturally, only Tsukishima found it even remotely amusing.

He was  _right_  though.

"Maybe we should leave," Suga suggested, and everyone else fiercely agreed, considering all the ground they had yet to cover. Well, almost everyone. 

"Did you get my Snickers?" Yamamoto asked, the tremble in his voice gone.

Wow.

"Get out of my car," Terushima deadpanned, not bothering to turn around and grace Yamamoto with any form of expression. At least Kuroo knew Terushima could be cold when he wanted.

But knowing the threat held no bite, Yamamoto just sighed forlornly to himself, crossing his arms and staring out the window. "Fine, but I told you you'd regret it."

"Yeah, can't wait." Terushima chuckled humorlessly, and without giving the warning any more thought, they peeled out of the station, watching the strangers until they were nothing but specks behind them.

\--

They did regret it. Yes, they, as in  _all_.

The silence which had enveloped the car the next twenty minutes would've been normal, standard even given the pressure on all of them. Suga continued to drain his phone battery by playing app after app, and Kuroo fidgeted at the obvious skittishness there, manifesting in the form of Suga cursing under his breath with app switch after app switch. He didn't bother silencing the game's noises, and each one seemed faster and faster than the last. Even still, nothing could distract Suga enough for him to stick to it for longer than five minutes.

No one said anything, if they even heard the high pitched pings at all.

Moving on from that lovely image...

From where Kuroo sat, he could see Terushima's autopilot-like stare out of the windows as he routinely checked all his mirrors, but the pensiveness there told Kuroo the blond's mind was on everything  _other_  than driving.

Which yeah...not what he as a passenger wanted to see, but breaking that freakish concentration would probably cause them to swerve into the nearest telephone pole, so nah. Futakuchi steadfastly read the car's manual, maybe because he'd realized neither of them truly knew how to drive this behemoth, and Yamamoto...Yamamoto just stared out the window, searching for  _something_  Kuroo didn't feel the need to know about.

So yeah, maybe not a traditionally normal silence, but a fitting one nonetheless.

Oh, but Kuroo sensed it, Kuroo  _knew_  something was amiss, but he just couldn't pinpoint it until it was too late. Tsukishima must've though, from where the blond sat beside Kuroo, eyes sharp and stuck on whatever the fuck Yamamoto was trying to find. The blond never missed those mannerisms, and maybe Kuroo should've taken a page from his book, and then he could've saved them all the headache.

The first gas station they passed, with its turned over kiosk and scattered litter, was the spark that lit the kerosene drenched air of their quiet ride.

He heard Tsukishima's sharp inhale as Yamamoto's eyes widened like a predator's, and Kuroo's brain finally got it. _Oh, that's what he was waiting for._

"Wow, that station sure looks full still--"

(It didn't.)

"--perfect opportunity to get me some food. A candy perhaps. Chocolate. With caramel. Starting with an S..."

Kuroo could see the moment Terushima visibly tensed, and then the exact moment where his brain flashed the 'stay put or murder' option in front of his eyes.

Suga looked up from whatever pinball shit he was currently losing to stare at his seat buddy with nothing but "I wish we'd left you at home" written on his face. The game noises continued even as Futakuchi threw his manual back into the glove compartment.

Kuroo didn't say shit.

Not yet. But errr, looking back, he probably should've. Because oh, that little interruption was the first of many.

Every gas station they passed, every single  _one_ elicited some sort of comment, some sort of demand from Yamamoto which gradually chipped away at Terushima's patience.

"Oh look at that, another empty station, how  _rare_."

"Hey that kiosk isn't as far away from the pumps this time, ey Terushima think you'd walk ten feet instead?"

"Sure wish I had some food right about now."

" _Snickers_."

And oh, just the one word was worse than any sass imaginable, it was similar to a punch.

Suga tried fiddling with his door to leave, to find it had a child proof lock. Kuroo didn't know which was worse, the discovery or the insult it carried.

Anyways.

It got to the point where every time the neon sign of a station gleamed in the distance, they all winced, dreading the words out of Yamamoto's mouth.

"Why are we in this car?" Kuroo whispered, barely audible, and Tsukishima just shook his head.

"Fuck if I know."

In actuality, it was probably better they act as petty and foolish as usual as opposed to drowning in the sorrow and violence of what they were traveling to do. Terushima needed the distraction before he thought himself into a hole, because for once, treating the matter seriously wasn't always the best option.

That being said, fuck this.

In the distance, another gas station sat, like it was crafted and ordained by the gods themselves.  _Why_.  _This is worse than waiting for the damn 7 P.M. sirens._

The instinctual need to bolt made Kuroo feel like one of Pavlov's dogs, and he wasn't even getting food for this kind of mental torture.

And that was him, god knew what Terushima was thinking. (Judging from how emotionless his eyes peered into the darkness, not good things).

Kuroo gave him...eh, about five more blocks before he snapped.

Oh. Whoops.  _Looks like I lost that bet._

"Sni--"

Terushima spun around in his seat, and damn, they all leaned back. "If you fucking say you want a Snickers bar one more  _time_  I'm going to turn this car around and--"

"And what? Put another hole in his house?" Yamamoto's finger shot in Tsukishima's direction so fast it could've taken out an eye.

"Um..."

_Yeah if Tsukki is speechless, we're all fucked._

"You're making a difficult situation like twenty times harder. You realize that right? Don't you know what holiday it is?"

"How  _dare_ \--"

"Because it's not fucking  _Christmas_!"

Tsukishima looked to Kuroo with wide eyes, and they were almost impressed. Huh, so Terushima did have a bite to him (when he wasn't a puddle on the floor anyways).

"Should we be trying to stop them?" Kuroo whispered, but before Tsukishima could answer, Suga's hand came between them.

"No...no, no. Let them do this, it's healthy."

"That's a word for it."

Yamamoto powered on, and okay, Terushima hadn't checked the road in at  _least_  two minutes. "This would've been a lot easier if I'd gotten my Snickers..."

"Do--do you really wanna keep doing this?"

"I'm just saying, if you had just walked to the kiosk--"

"Because I will stop this car and come open your door, so help me god."

"You could barely get out to get gas, I'd like to see you try it."

"I'm--fuck you! I'll  _end_  you!"

"I'm already dying of hunger! Finish the job!"

It went on in much the same fashion for a while, the only changing variable being Kuroo's growing concern for their safety.

Good thing no one else was driving on these roads.

Eventually Terushima _did_ agree to pullover and let Yamamoto get his damn candy bar, but as he munched on the snack, the bickering only accelerated. Whatever, maybe they all had also realized how much better it was to complain about insignificant things than to worry themselves to death.

Bored with the useless arguing, Kuroo sat back, content with returning to his new favorite pastime: watching Tsukishima.

And  _no_ , it wasn't creepy. Tsukishima watched him too. So... _ha_.

To his disappointment, the blond's eyes had drifted though, his soft face twisted into a scowl as he stared at the seat in front of him. All thoughts of nougat and caramel were forgotten in Kuroo's head.

The blond's face had returned to the way it had been after they'd left the first station, stiff and concerned. Tsukishima sat back, detached from the conversation, eyes narrowed as he watched the empty streets pass by. Yamamoto's gas station rant apparently hadn't been enough to shake off whatever brewed in Tsukishima's mind, and Kuroo needed to know.

Tsukishima was the most experienced with the Purge out of all of them. If he had a bad feeling, they couldn't ignore it. It was only then Kuroo noticed the blond's hand hadn't left his gun holster, probably not since they'd left the first station.

Not comforting in the slightest, but that was from his point of view. Who knew what Tsukishima was going through.

Without thinking, Kuroo moved closer to him, placing his own hand over a weapon which he usually hated having to touch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered, leaning in. Much to his satisfaction, Tsukishima met him halfway, foreheads almost touching. "Did you forget something?"

He knew it couldn't have been so simple, but the need for false hope hadn't totally left him in all these years. Tsukishima must've sensed that, because the hardness in his eyes softened, flooded with compassion Kuroo knew he was blessed to see.

As soothing as that was, the blond didn’t baby him with hesitation or fluffy words. "Something's not right," the blond whispered, and finally, Kuroo felt his blood run cold.

He swallowed thickly, even as the pointless conversations from the other car rows drifted into their space. His focus was solely on Tsukishima.

"What do you mean?" Kuroo's own face hardened as his hand gripped the blond’s, his no-nonsense mode turned back on full force. "Did you see something?"

Tsukishima shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean anything.”

Yeah, he was right, and it made things twice as terrifying.

“Kuroo...why wouldn't those guys at the station attack us? It doesn't make sense. No one is just standing around tonight, there has to be a purpose to it." The question sounded more like Tsukishima’s own way of processing his thoughts, not as if he was actually interested in Kuroo’s response. Not in a harsh or condescending way, but in a way that told Kuroo the blond had already made up his mind and couldn’t be convinced otherwise.

That wasn’t good.

And yet, Kuroo tried.

Shaking his head, he tried to calm him. Tsukishima was overthinking this, he was being too protective, that’s what he told himself. "Intimidation maybe? Tsukki, some people are just douchebags with no balls, they didn't have it in them to--"

"They were too confident Kuroo," Tsukishima cut him off, tone giving no room for Kuroo to argue. It made his breathing stutter as the words penetrated his thoughts. Problem was yeah, Tsukishima was probably overthinking, but Kuroo couldn't imagine him being wrong. "They stood there,  _vulnerable_ , but like nothing could hurt them. They didn’t need to attack us, not yet."

"But--"

"That's not normal, and you know it." Tsukishima looked behind him as an afterthought, shoulders tense, and he was met with nothing but empty alleyways. No threats. No indications of foul play. Everything looked alright, even though he knew nothing ever was.

So why did Kuroo feel so on edge now? Why was he so convinced they needed to gun it out of there?

Kuroo didn't want Tsukishima to be right, but he also knew gut feelings shouldn't have been ignored. Not tonight.

And as Suga tried to interject between the rest of the bickering car, oblivious to Tsukishima's warnings, the blond leaned into him, driving his point home. "Intimidation is nothing without an attack. An end _result_. I…I would know.”

The blond closed his eyes tight as the next words left his mouth, features trembling, and Kuroo already dreaded them. “I've done it before."

And Kuroo froze at the exact moment they crossed the next four way intersection, barely having time to take a breath before their car was hit from the side, jolting them off the road.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away* 
> 
> please don't hurt me....but if you must, please come scream at me on twitter/tumblr lol. Thanks again for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 (also I'm really excited for next chapter ffff) 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


	6. 11:35 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **March 15, 2020  
>  11:35 PM  
> 7 hours and 25 minutes until the end of the Purge**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like....what if I did something dumb with this chapter title, because it's purge au and it fits the ridiculousness lol. Anyways, thanks to everyone who waited for this chapter! My school load is finally a little better, and this chapter was tough (action scenes, gross), but I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also I'd like to remind everyone that no one dies in this fic once again, I promise ^^'' BUT warnings for mild violence in this chapter...
> 
> Thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves)for reading this over!

There was nothing quite as jarring as waking up one morning, everything as normal and mundane as the last, only to find the human right to living had been tossed into a raging hellfire.

The announcement of the Purge and its passing had put a hold on Kuroo's thoughts; no more qualms about the homework he didn't proofread the night before, or the Poptarts burning in the toaster. Kuroo forgot them all, and would continue to ignore them until the burning turned to smoke and sent the alarm blaring through his eardrums.

No, Kuroo had just stared at the television, life knocked off the rails with no hopes of finding the previous track ever again. He never thought anything would be quite as disorienting as that, but he had to admit, getting hit with a car came pretty fucking close.

The next hit caused him to lurch forward, and the seatbelt dug into the skin of his neck. He couldn't see anything except flashes of headlights and blurred faces, but he  _needed_  to snap out of it, needed to get control where he could.

Thank god Terushima wasn't a completely hopeless driver.

"Yuuji, back up! Back  _up_!" Futakuchi yelled, and the blind trust which existed between them paid off. Terushima put the car into reverse with jerky, but efficient motions, not stopping to question why or how come.

Thank god, or else their front would've been unsalvageable.

The other car, zipped past the windshield, barely missing them, before correcting itself again. The car might've been smaller, but that heavy armor was not fucking around and neither were the drivers.

In short:

"Fucking step on it!" Tsukishima ordered, finally finding his voice, and no one was going to  _not_  listen to that.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh--"

" _Yuuji_." A chorus of three voices sounded, panicked, but loud enough to make Terushima put his foot to the floor. They sped off in a haze of sparks and burnt rubber, tearing down the street onto a section of empty freeway. No one cared about staying on course. Right then, it was about getting out alive.

 _Alive_...

Kuroo looked to where Tsukishima sat, instantly finding the sizable dent visible from where they'd first been rammed at the side. If the car had been any less secure...

Tsukishima, who'd also been marveling at his 'near death' marker, just laughed nervously. "I know this is a really bad time, but the shell of this car is amazing."

And Kuroo, despite the way his body lurched from a sudden turn, regardless of how he could see the sedan barreling behind them, couldn't help but laugh back. If he and Tsukishima still kept their humor through all this, maybe he'd be able to not think about the game of vehicular pinball they'd been forced into.

 _Maybe_.

As if there to shatter that, the sedan revved its engine, now beside them, and--

"Shit!" Suga cried out as he leaped to the other side of the car, not caring about Yamamoto's personal space as the car angled itself to hit the driver side. It missed, but Kuroo doubted it would again.

Terushima broke hard, arm moving to pin Futakuchi against his seat as they all flew forward. Swearing, Terushima let the car get ahead of them for a split second before moving the van into a full u-turn, taking them down another desolate stretch of highway bridge.

Yamamoto barfed, but no one seemed to fault him for it.

And damn that stupid little sedan, it had no problem adjusting itself, already on their tail again.

"These people are insane!" Terushima's voice screamed over the screech of metal as he turned the wheel frantically, not caring where the car went as long as it was  _away_. He looked over his shoulder, taking the van's accelerator to its limits and doing his best to block the other car.

"They know that!" Kuroo yelled, but it hardly mattered when they were grazed again, only somewhat saved by Futakuchi's quick thinking. The brunet grabbed the steering wheel, turning it sharply so they swerved off the adjacent exit.

Didn't help much.

"Fuck," Kuroo growled, weighing the pros and cons of asking Terushima to open a window so he or Tsukishima could shoot. But if the other car had guns, which they certainly did....

"Too risky, too..." Tsukishima muttered beside him, and it was only after a few seconds Kuroo realized he wasn't talking to him, but himself. His golden eyes flicked about the cabin, straying on the windows, scratching at the leather,  _anything_  which might lead him to a solution.

And that was when Kuroo realized the bitter truth. No matter how prepared he or Tsukishima had been for this night, no matter how much they knew what to expect, when moments like these actually came there was no room for rational thought. No amount of knowledge or planning would change the fact that as soon as danger arose, all thoughts flew out the window, and all that was left was pure instinct, and the will to live.

Ha. And he'd thought his bullet proof vest was gonna help. So rich.

"Go faster!" Suga begged, his voice breaking, and he clung to Yamamoto's jacket like a lifeline. Yamamoto just sat there, staring lifelessly ahead.

The engine revved. The sedan nudged their back bumper.

"I--I don't--this is as fast as it goes! I don't--"

"You don't know what you're doing!" Tsukishima practically snarled from the backseat, and to Kuroo's horror, he looked prepared to jump from his seat just to take the wheel for himself.

Tsukishima's belt was already off by the time Kuroo figured out that was  _precisely_  what he planned to do, and as Tsukishima rose from his seat, Kuroo's arms wrapped around his waist in a flash, pulling him down with a fierceness that shocked even him.

The next hit came, and they lurched forward, but Kuroo did  _not_  let Tsukishima leave his arms.

"Don't  _ever_  do that." Kuroo's voice quivered, and he knew it wasn't an order, or laced with anger.

Tsukishima didn't take it as such either, just squirmed in Kuroo's arms until their eyes could meet, hand on Kuroo's pulse, frantic. "We have to do something! They're going to run us off the road if we don't--"

"There's no way I'm letting that tiny piece of shit run us off the road! Fuck that," Terushima hissed, following the curve of another ramp. He hit part of the median, taking the turn too fast, and his side mirror snapped off. "Dammit!"

"Hey did you not see what kind of car that is? Be realistic," Tsukishima scolded, and as usual, Terushima wasn't having it.

"So what? I've got just as much thick plating on this car as--"

"No, it's a fucking Honda!" At this point, Tsukishima was so enraged, he slapped his hands against the seat on either side of Kuroo's head, his voice distraught and gargling. "Don't underestimate people who drive Hondas, they're vindictive little bitches and they're not going to give up!"

"Oh my--shut up!" Futakuchi screamed back. "Whatta you know? Do  _you_  drive a Honda?"

Tsukishima leaned forward in Kuroo's arms, not minding the constraints as he growled back. "Yes smartass, I  _do_."

Sure enough, what was supposed to be an insult quickly dissolved into a revelation. As soon as Futakuchi made the connection, his face showed it, the fact they were all fucked finally dawning on him. "Ah shit."

"Yeah, exactly," Kuroo couldn't help but add.

The car lurched again, and Kuroo took action, pinning Tsukishima to his seat until he got his seatbelt refastened. With that solved, he loaded up his gun, seeing no other way at this point.

"Kuroo, you can't." Tsukishima leaned forward, and Kuroo stubbornly pushed him back. "If they shoot back--"

"It's that or lose the car," Kuroo replied, fixing Tsukishima with an intense stare. The conflict showed on Tsukishima's face; he knew Kuroo was right. Even if they survived a crash and got away, being on foot during the Purge....

Unthinkable.

At this point, Kuroo was pleading."It's strong but it won't take many more hits like the first one. We're obviously not going to lose them, so--"

"Yes we are!" Terushima cried back, revving the engine to no effect. There were tears in his eyes. "I sacrificed so much to get to Takahashi and no one is ruining that for me!"

"Yuuji," Futakuchi begged, hand tightening on Terushima's wrist. "We can't--"

"I won't go back to my mom like this!"

Suga's head popped up from where he'd been hiding in Yamamoto's shoulder, eyes flashing with something pitiful.

Futakuchi only stared, hand falling away even as the car rocked. "Yuuji..."

Kuroo wondered if it was the gasoline in the air making his head cloud up.

Kuroo couldn't hold it against Terushima. His desperation, his refusal to be defeated...

Those were things which had been so strong in Kuroo at some point. To think he'd been robbed of them tore him in two. But they weren't gone completely, and his willingness to help Terushima proved that. It might cost him his life but, he wanted to be useful again, wanted to fight for something.

Kuroo's only regret would be that in the grand scheme of the Purge, his death would be nothing but a statistic delivered cheerfully by the morning news anchor. That, and he'd never be able to see Tsukishima again.

But no. No way. There had to be a way to get out of this...They just needed Terushima to--

"Well if these guys kill us, you won't go back at all," Tsukishima voice, cold but loud, rang through the car as blunt as ever. Suga winced, and Futakuchi looked close to berating him, but Tsukishima continued to shout. "I know it sucks, I know nothing is going to stop you from getting where you want to be...from your revenge! But don't be an idiot! All this means nothing if you end up dead on the side of the road, so quit whining!" 

Kuroo looked to where Tsukishima's hands were curled at his side, shaking, and not from the car ride. Tsukishima related, perhaps too much, and Kuroo promised to stay alive just to find out how much so.

If only Terushima had listened.

Terushima's eyes widened, and he hit the steering wheel with his free hand, shaking his head. The blare of the horn rang out. The delusional muttering filled the car, and Kuroo knew it was over. "It won't catch us, it won't..."

Kuroo looked behind him slowly, just as the sedan found an opening.

Even as he tried to scold him, Tsukishima's voice had a fearful edge. "It will with your drivi-- _turn_ , turn!" Tsukishima's voice was too little too late though. Futakuchi reached for the wheel, his hand tightening over Terushima's as they turned it, but it was pointless.

The sedan had veered around them, risking it all to slide against them. Afraid and trapped, Terushima took the bait.

The tires screeched as Terushima turned them too quickly, the car spinning out until it connected with a pole. Kuroo wished darkness had settled in fast as soon as he grabbed Tsukishima's hand, but unfortunately, he stayed as aware as he'd always been, the crash whirling by in slow motion.

\--

When he'd promised himself he wouldn't let go of Tsukishima, he had meant it, even if he had to be dragged out of the car with him and onto the rough pavement.

Even as hands tugged at Kuroo's shirt and kicked at his body, he stayed glued to the blond, and he didn't care when the ground scraped skin from his palm.

Tsukishima hissed as his elbow slammed against the cement from being thrown down, but didn't release Kuroo's other hand. Guess the feeling was mutual, or maybe Tsukishima needed something to steady him. Either way, Kuroo's hold tightened.

_Don't do anything brash._

He couldn't say it, so he stared at Tsukishima, asking,  _begging_  for him to stay down.

The blond looked absolutely livid, and the only real reason he'd probably stayed put on the cold floor was the gun pointed casually at his chest. It sent fear rushing up Kuroo's entire body, and he moved to push himself in front of the weapon, only to be kicked down by a pair of cleats.

Kuroo coughed, and Tsukishima immediately pushed against the gun, drawing attention away from Kuroo.

 _So pathetic_ , Kuroo told himself. When would Tsukishima stop protecting all of them by himself? It wasn't fair to the blond. Kuroo should've been carrying some of that weight.

"I hate fighters, and you guys reek like 'em," the masked man spat, pushing the gun into Tsukishima's clavicle. Again, Kuroo watched as Tsukishima's eyes bulged in panic, but not from the fear of death. Despite the way the gun bruised porcelain skin, Tsukishima looked observant, clinical, his thoughts racing to get them out of this.

Kuroo had to do the same.

Kuroo's gun sat out of reach, and if he moved for the knife in his pant leg, he'd surely be noticed. This guy was too close to make a move...

Hopeful thoughts, too hopeful, raced in his mind.

Yeah. They could do this. Some kind of surprise attack? Maybe if one of the others could get free they could...

"Get off me!" He heard Suga snarl as he too was dragged from the wrecked car, and his glare didn't diminish when his body slammed against asphalt. His body trembled, afraid, but well, Kuroo could tell by now Suga did  _not_  like being controlled.

"Shut up!" One of the assailants said, one of four, from what Kuroo could now discern. The man made a move to slap Suga across the face, and he flinched, but it didn't stop the rage from bubbling out of his mouth.

"Fuck you! You first!"

Kuroo wanted to think he was an idiot. That he was too naive and this show of bravery would mean nothing if it got him killed. Kuroo always tended to think things like that, because admiring someone's actions during the Purge meant very little to him. What was the point?

But now, looking at Suga's dirt stained cheek and disheveled person, he felt nothing but respect.

At least Suga made some good impressions during the short time in this life.

Instead of punishing Suga though, the man looked to his friend, the smile on the mask conveying the sick cruelty well for once. So cliche, so  _stupid_ , and Kuroo was just as dumb, powerless to do anything except fling pointless insults in his head.

The other accomplice responded to the look by pointing both his guns to the huddled heap which was Terushima and Futakuchi.

Against his better judgement, Kuroo called out, demanding. "Get away from them!"

But no one bothered him with a glance, he wasn't going anywhere after all. Not with Tsukishima under the mercy of a gun. Trapped.

Suga's breathing trembled, and he stared, fixated on his friends as they were threatened for the first time.

Futakuchi sat there, curled up and hand clutching his head from the shock of the crash. Terushima's hand cradled his head too, as if the extra touch would solve all his ailments. Of course, it didn't. Futakuchi wasn't in any state to speak or look up at what endangered him, much less fight back. Not that Terushima would let him, from where he curled himself over Futakuchi, shielding him from both guns.

"See, that's what I thought," the assailant laughed, watching Suga's speechless face. He tapped the gun against Suga's cheek, but that didn't do much to change his expression. The shock stayed, persistent. "Whoops, I broke him."

The man next to Tsukishima, who Kuroo now noticed wore a striped tie, clicked his tongue. "They're no fun when they're like that. Gonna have to snap him out of it somehow..."

Tsukishima and Kuroo looked at each other helplessly, echoing each other's thoughts.

_What do we do? We have to help them. We said we'd help them._

Tsukishima grit his teeth so hard Kuroo thought they might shatter, glancing between every member of the group of assailants.

Right. They knew what they were dealing with.

_Striped Tie is here with us. Double Barrel hasn't moved from Terushima and Futakuchi..._

The man currently prodding at Suga, who Kuroo referred to as Blue because of the god awful blueberry jeans he wore, only sighed.

_But wait, there were four before..._

Where--

"Hey Reo, maybe we should bring out their friend's body," Blue called out, his voice filled with a disgusting level of amusement which made Kuroo's blood run cold. "I'm sure that'll get a reaction."

Kuroo heard a choking noise, and barely processed that it came from him.

Terushima's body whipped around at the same time all their heads turned, looking back to their beat up van. Another man, Reo, sat against the side casually, fitting perfectly into a dent. Behind him, in the second row of seats, Yamamoto was hunched over, lifeless.

Kuroo's stomach twisted at the same time Tsukishima's head fell forward, disbelieving. The sound from Suga's throat was not human.

They'd failed. He'd failed. No one was supposed to--

"Yeah," Reo sighed, reaching in to pat Yamamoto's motionless form. "They can't all make it I guess."

"Don't touch him!" Tsukishima's head flew back up, and it was...it was scary enough to make even Striped Tie flinch a little. "I--I'll--"

But then, Terushima's weak tone broke through the dread drenched night. It reminded Kuroo of a whimper, and when Kuroo looked to him, he wished he hadn't. "W-wha--no. No, he's--"

The limbs holding onto Futakuchi had stiffened, as if Terushima's body were nothing but a sculpture. The only thing which told Kuroo the other hadn't just died from shock, was the trembling of his lip, the sheen of his eyes. "Yamamoto..."

In that moment, all Kuroo wanted to do was apologize, but he didn't know if he'd be given that chance.

_I'm sorry you had to go through this._

Worst of all, Kuroo couldn't completely say he was surprised.

"Ah, it's the driver," Striped Tie laughed, unaware of the dread seeping into the group. He addressed Terushima, but Kuroo doubted the other heard any of it. His head had moved from Yamamoto's direction, fixed against the asphalt. "Good job by the way! That was a fun chase, you need to work on parking though. Maybe then your friend would've fared better."

Kuroo made a move to stand, to punch  _someone_  in the face, but Tsukishima's hand flew to his, pinning him there. Kuroo could feel the graininess of his palm, where the gravel had stuck.

No, Kuroo couldn't  _sit_  here. There had to be something he could do.

All his dumb internal advice about caution, rationale, and survival went down the drain. Someone was dead, someone he promised himself to watch over. Nothing mattered except saving the rest of them, some sick form of redemption he didn't have time to think about. Perhaps it was the selfish kind too, or the plain unwillingness to die himself.

Whatever it was, he had no time to be ashamed. He had to fight. If only Tsukishima would  _let_   _go_.

"Just let us go! Why do you even want us?" Suga shouted, and what a useless question, but it got the attention off Terushima.

"Why? Because we can," Double Barrel replied, shrugging like they'd just asked him what he wanted for dinner instead. “Two of us saw you dicking around at the gas station, you were easy targets.”

And yeah, Kuroo expected as much. Purging wasn't supposed to have a point. Not everyone listened to that, Terushima for instance. The point of the night was to release 'primal urges,' or that's what all the propaganda said. Killing for sport, essentially.

"For us," Blue jumped in, ruffling Suga's hair. "You were in the right place at the right time. A van full of idiots, perfect for purging."

"Not idiots," Tsukishima muttered beside him, seething, and Kuroo began to worry about how his shoulders shook. Upon looking down though, he noticed Tsukishima's fingers slowly scratching at the loose chunks of asphalt, suppressing himself with the cruel motions. No wonder his palms had been so rough...

 _Wait_.

Kuroo hated the expressions about lightbulbs going off in people's heads, but it was the closest comparison right then. The chunks Tsukishima had managed to scratch free were medium sized, large enough to throw, to maybe obscure vision...

And yeah, it was a shit plan. A shit lightbulb. The goons were close by, even if they were just joking around with each other and not paying too close attention. If Kuroo managed to get it in Striped Tie's face, then great, he'd get shot by one of the others in the next second. But, he hoped the moment of distraction would let Suga or one of the others get the upper hand.

Even that wasn't a solid plan. None of them seemed in the right state of mind to think so fast.

But Kuroo had to try. If he could take one hostage then they'd have some equal footing...

In any case, he'd free Tsukishima, and that was a threat in and of itself.

Slowly, Kuroo moved to scoop up the rocks and pebbles, nudging Tsukishima's hand out of the way. But the blond's other hand clamped down on his, not allowing him to move.

One look at Tsukishima's face, and it became clear.

_Ah, must've had the same idea as me then._

Kuroo almost laughed. Made sense, Tsukishima didn't seem like the type of person to do anything without reason, including digging up the floor.

Regardless, Kuroo's resolve was hard to move. He looked at the blond, taking in his features just in case. The darkness under his light eyes, the long eyelashes, the almost fully faded scar on his cheek which he hadn't noticed before...

He wished he'd been able to reach out and trace it, just once.

_Let me do this. Let me help you this time._

Kuroo hoped his pleading carried through into his expression, willing Tsukishima to follow  _him_  for once. When the shaky hand against his loosened its grip, Kuroo knew they had an agreement.

_Be safe._

That's really all he could hope for, the rest he left in Tsukishima's capable hands.

He steadied himself, put weight on his foot, and took his last breath, vision tunneling to see Striped Tie's laughing face alone.

This was his only shot, and he counted a few beats, letting the energy build in his muscles before rising up.  _3...2...1..._

Before he could lunge, or even move, a fist connected right against Reo's face, bringing all eyes to him.

Double Barrel hesitated, Blue dropped his gun, and Kuroo didn't take the time to comprehend how Yamamoto had manifested out of nowhere. He looked at Tsukishima, and from then it was all instinct.

Kuroo lunged at the same moment Tsukishima grabbed his gun from his back pocket, turning towards Blue and firing with no hesitation. And at this distance, those rubber bullets lost the label of 'non-lethal' real quick.

But Tsukishima didn't shake or tremble when Striped Tie was brought to the floor by Kuroo, only waited for Kuroo to roll a safe distance away before firing.

"H-hold it right there!" Double Barrel turned both his guns away from Terushima and Futakuchi, but it did him no good. He was distracted, aiming at Tsukishima when the real threat came from his side. All it took was Tsukishima hitting him in the leg for him to drop one gun, allowing Yamamoto to grab it.

The next few seconds were an eternity, but regardless, he didn't take his eyes off of Double Barrel as he lived his last moments.

"Wait,  _stop_!" Double Barrel pleaded, but hadn't they all plead enough?

In the back of his head, Kuroo wished it would've been him firing the gun though, just for the sake of keeping Yamamoto the same man as before this night, but some things were not meant to be. It had to be done, this night couldn't go perfectly.

 The Purge never did.

Fueled by pure adrenaline and protective instincts, Yamamoto fired straight into Double Barrel's head, ending it.

The gunshot rang out, echoing down the empty stretch of road. Tsukishima gasped lightly, finally lowering his weapon as his head cleared.  _Yeah, I know._ The blond most likely realized all the things Kuroo had. Yamamoto was alive, but they still hadn't managed to save him in other ways. Somehow, Kuroo knew that disappointment would come back to them eventually, but at least it didn't weigh as heavy as blood.

Kuroo walked slowly towards Yamamoto's quivering form, hands raised. "Hey man, you got him. It's okay now..."

Or as okay as it could be.

"Tora," Suga whispered, walking past Kuroo, past the invisible perimeter he had marked. Unafraid. He didn't think Yamamoto would hurt him. "Time to put the gun down, alright?"

Kuroo felt Tsukishima come up behind him, also following the order by holstering his gun as well. Kuroo mouthed a silent thank you, but truthfully he couldn't express just how grateful he was.

All eyes were on Yamamoto, waiting, watching for some sort of reaction. Even Terushima looked stunned as he lifted Futakuchi to his feet, gaze flicking to every corpse on the floor.

Yamamoto looked between all of them slowly, then at Double Barrel's body, and at the gun in his hand. His eyes went from dead, to clear, to frantic, and he turned every which way, the realization dawning on him. He let the gun fall to the ground, then abruptly clutched at his stomach, and--oh.  _Oh okay yeah, he's puking. Awesome._

The shattering of frozen time didn't happen the way Kuroo expected, but come to think of it, this made perfect sense.

Yamamoto heaved, but after that car ride, not much was left in that stomach of his.

"What the fuck! Guys!" He threw his hands up, gesturing to the bodies and the blood on his jeans. He looked downright ridiculous. "There's so much--wha--look! All the--the  _blood_. Oh my god--"

"Er...Tora..."

"Fuck! I just killed someone! Holy fuck, shit--"

"Yeah congrats," Tsukishima deadpanned, his face losing its concern in favor of the usual annoyance. "You seem just fine to me..."

"I know," Kuroo muttered, leaning into the blond. "They don't make criminals like they used to. Did they even  _check_  his vitals?"

"Apparently not."

" _Hey_ assholes, I was out cold! It sure felt like I'd died," Yamamoto hissed, his hands moving across his limbs and abdomen. His panic turned into a delirious grin at the realization he had every piece intact.

"So what, you just woke up?" Tsukishima asked, walking towards where Suga was currently checking Yamamoto's head for worse injuries. Thick skull on that guy...

Yamamoto swatted Suga's hands away. "Pretty much, and then I saw all the guns and...yeah, I lost my shit when I saw you guys in trouble."

"You  _could_  have died," Kuroo scolded, but deep down, he was beyond thankful.

"That's a weird way to phrase 'hey Yamamoto, thanks for saving my life' but I'll take it," he replied with a sniff, and a poorly concealed smile. And well, how could Kuroo fight with that. He smirked, giving an appreciative nod.

"Fine fine," Tsukishima sighed. "But please, no scares next time."

"You do care!"

"Shut it."

It was then Futakuchi's groan captured their attention, the brunet rubbing at his head with dreary eyes."I don't know exactly what happened, but...we won yeah?"

Tsukishima arched a brow. "Are you alive?"

"Who knows."

"Good enough."

Terushima handed Futakuchi gently over to Suga before rushing to Yamamoto's side. He looked like he wanted to tackle him to the ground, hug him until he ran out of breath. But something made him falter in his step, like Yamamoto being alive was too good to be true.

He touched Yamamoto's arm, the flesh firm and real against his, and then he sighed, shaky and relieved all at once.

"Tora...you're really--you're not dead. Oh my god...you're not dead!" Terushima laughed, the tears beading in the corners of his eyes as he finally embraced his friend. "Thank god you're not dead! I'm...I'm so--"

"Shut it, you're still the best leader," Yamamoto said gruffly, rolling his eyes. "Even if you can't drive."

Terushima sobbed through his laugh, and Suga and Futakuchi joined in, huddling around the two. It made Kuroo smile, glad they could stay together.

Yet...

"There's still hours to go," Tsukishima whispered beside him, watching the makeshift family reunion with barely concealed wistfulness. He didn't sound hopeful or afraid either way, but the statement was eerie enough to make Kuroo figure out the point.

Anything could happen in those hours.

But somehow, watching the group hug and cry in front of him, and with Tsukishima by his side, he wasn't as worried as he was before.

"Then, we'll just have to get through those hours," he said, rolling his shoulders back. Tsukishima turned to him, eyes widening as the words sank in. Then, slowly, acceptance settled in those beautiful eyes, and Kuroo stared at the blond's lips as they formed the smallest of smiles.

Again, not everything that night had turned out so bad.

He did have a tiny afterthought though...

"Hey," he said softly, undoing the straps of his bullet proof vest. Tsukishima watched him with concern, the protests so clearly on the tip of his tongue. "I want you to wear this."

"Kuroo-"

"Nope, you're more likely to get in a gunfight than I am," Kuroo laughed, tying the vest around Tsukishima's form against the other's wishes. Shockingly, Tsukishima didn't put up as much of a fight as he could've, and Kuroo truly believed he  _could've_. But instead of leaving Kuroo on his ass, Tsukishima stood frozen as their bodies scrunched close together, and Kuroo fastened the vest.

If Kuroo didn't know any better, he'd say they were  _both_  holding their breath. But, that must've just been his imagination talking.

"No taking it off you hear?" He asked, smirk extra infuriating.

Tsukishima's eye twitched, and he crossed his arms, but he made no move to remove the article. The reluctant resignation in those eyes made Kuroo want to pick him up and hug him. "You realize you just jinxed yourself right? What if you get shot now?"

Kuroo shrugged. The fear from earlier that night had faded, now he had someone to watch out for. "We'll have to see."

A scoff, and a smile. Music to Kuroo's ears. "Geek."

They lingered on each other for a moment longer before Terushima's long suffering groan called them back to the land of the living.

"God, I can't believe that just happened!" Terushima said, baffled as he wiped his eyes.

"You giant moron, you scared him half to death," Futakuchi muttered, back to using Terushima's shoulder as a personal crutch. Neither of them minded much.

"Okay but see, I was totally right earlier," Yamamoto proclaimed, smile big and smug, a relief to Kuroo. Guess he wasn't completely scarred, or he wasn't showing it. He'd have to pull him aside and talk about it later.

Futakuchi squinted. "Huh? About what?"

Kuroo had a bad feeling about the words before they even left his mouth, but only Tsukishima's whisper of 'oh god' really prepared him for it.

Yamamoto coughed in disbelief. "Uh, the Snickers bar? I told you I needed that shit for energy, and it completely paid off. Who's selfish now? Not  _me_."

The silence which enveloped the street made Kuroo wince, and thank god Suga did something about it.

The other seemed thoroughly done with everyone shit, and pointed towards the car like he was talking to a two year old. Accurate. "Just...just go over there please. I changed my mind, I can't look at you anymore."

" _What_?"

"Mm, speaking of, maybe we shouldn't be standing out here like this...." Terushima looked around, on guard and way more wary than before.

"Yeah, I'd  _hate_  to have a gun pointed at me  _three_  times in one night," Tsukishima said, smiling all the way as he walked to the car. Everyone gladly cleared his path.

He appraised their van, walking around to survey the tires and dents. Kuroo, as badass as he seemed (or thought himself to be in his little delivery car), knew shit about cars. Then again, who knew if Tsukishima knew shit about cars either. Point was, Kuroo trusted him, and he didn't question the way Tsukishima popped the hood and scrutinized every detail.

Man, how could he have missed a person like this?

He'd regret it everyday of his life.

"As banged up as this thing is, most of the damage is cosmetic," Tsukishima said, slamming the hood back down after a few minutes. He glanced towards Terushima, smirking. "Guess you didn't do a terrible job after all. This thing's still drivable."

Terushima grit his teeth. "You little--"

"That's great!" Suga said, way too cheerfully, and piled right back into the behemoth. "Now let's go before we uh, I don't know, get  _shot_."

They all nodded ruefully, because well...they'd had enough of that nonsense.

As Terushima took a step towards the driver's door though, they all paused, looking to Tsukishima as the blond eyed the steering wheel.

The silent hope was there, searing, and even Terushima couldn't feel wounded over it. It had to be done.

Tsukishima tapped his chin, as if he was actually thinking it over, when they all knew damn well he'd already decided. Of course, a few moments later: "You know, maybe I should dr--"

And thus, before he could finish, the unanimous chorus ruled: " _Please drive_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 Also thanks to Ju I now ship terufuta hardcore in this fic, so if you want some extra content for them, there's some headcanons for this au [right here!](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/176250455689/alright-so-the-lovely-kirinokisu-sent-me-an-ask)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


	7. 12:45 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **March 16, 2020  
> **  
>  12:45 AM  
> 6 hours and 15 minutes until the end of the Purge 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! This chapter was tougher to get through bc emotions, and I took some time away to finish a majority of my other multichapter! Soon it'll just be this fic to worry about, for a little while at least (I'm sure I won't last long before starting a new one orz), and it's really exciting. I'm still having a blast writing this fic even when it gets emo (in fact I wrote this chapter to All that I've Got by the Used, if y'all were curious). But I hope you all enjoy this longer chapter <3
> 
> Thanks so much to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

“I’m starving, do you think McDonalds is open during the Purge?”

And naturally, thirty minutes later, they were back to this shit. Albeit, with a bit more admiration towards Yamamoto, and each other. Oh, and no back bumper.

But still.  _This_.

“Ew, I sure hope not. Can you imagine dying in a McDonald’s if you’re an employee?” Suga spoke up from where he was flipping through a magazine, not at all approving of Futakuchi's craving. As a pizza delivery man, Kuroo tried not to take offense, and thinking about it, he sure hoped he didn't die in this uniform. As if recognizing the joke, Tsukishima's eyes flashed in the rearview mirror, twinkling in delight.

 _Jerk_. But Kuroo's grin pretty much negated any real bite.

Futakuchi stared out the window from his new seat in the second row, behind Terushima. He seemed more or less fine, and Kuroo had to say he was impressed with how he'd managed to regain his cool. “Well with all the high calorie food and processed McNuggets at least I can say I died doing what I loved.”

Yamamoto squinted. “Er...eating McNuggets?”

“Dying.”

_Good lord._

Then again, perhaps Futakuchi coped with trauma in less conventional ways. Kuroo couldn't help but be a little jealous though; at this point, coping was pointless for him. Each experience got added to the burden on his back, that was all.

He wondered if Tsukishima's shoulders were as heavy.

"Can we just...have some silence  _please_?" Tsukishima sighed, making another strange turn down an empty road. They'd stopped questioning him after three or four detours, he seemed to know his way around enough. Plus, how much more car trouble could they possibly have?

To his surprise the car didn't protest. It must've been the exhaustion or the hunger, because everyone sat back quietly, like a rowdy bunch of kids on a road trip. Kuroo figured that was the most innocent analogy, given their situation. Not even Futakuchi argued as he burned a hole into the back of Terushima's head.

Ah yes, the other elephant in the room.

...car.

The fearless leader occupied the passenger seat now, something Kuroo hadn't questioned despite his reluctance. Tsukishima knew it was important for Terushima to be at the front of things, this was his expedition after all. Kuroo had moved farther up to the second row though, because no way was he  _not_ sitting behind Tsukishima. If that was as close as he was allowed, he'd stay there.

As time passed, he'd wondered if it had been the best course of action though, isolating Terushima in the front when Futakuchi's concerned stare begged for him to join the rest of their friends.

Terushima hadn't spoken since they'd moved back into the car, after the relieved tears had been shed. Kuroo could see the lines of tension in his shoulders, begging to be pressed, the gritting teeth he wasn't even trying to conceal. It was enough to make Kuroo feel like a coil, and he was the most relaxed he'd been all night.

Again, Kuroo caught Tsukishima's eyes in the mirror, the same question sitting between them.

_Should we say something?_

The option felt clunky and unnatural, even as he imagined it. What would he say?

Tsukishima sighed, turning back to the road as his fingers curled around the wheel. Guess that meant he didn't know either.

To think he and Tsukishima were so capable when it came to fighting, strategizing, watching everyone's backs...

And yet, who knew when the last time they'd dealt with emotions had been? Kuroo at least had Bokuto and Akaashi, and his family out of the country, but...

Images of an empty living room and bland walls flashed in his mind. The lack of chairs at a dinner table...

When did Tsukishima talk about these things? Did he ever get the chance?

Kuroo surely didn't. No matter how Bokuto pried, he kept his shit locked up behind double steel doors guarded by mutant crocodiles in his heart.

Point: he and Tsukishima could do a lot, but he wasn't so sure about this.

Kuroo sighed, leaning against the tinted windows as the streetlights passed, the remnants of barely burning bonfires blurring on the side of the road every now and again. He had to give it to Tsukishima, his route made no sense, but Kuroo had barely seen any people in the last half hour.

He knew feeling safe was never one hundred percent during the Purge, but with Tsukishima here, it was the closest they'd all get. He couldn't help but wonder how knowledge of this route had come to the blond though.

Had he once been lost in this city too? On the worst night of the year no less?

Facing something like this alone was something Kuroo did all the time without even realizing, but Tsukishima lacked Kuroo's false indifference and mundane delivery routes. When Tsukishima had gone out into the Purge, he'd done so with a goal, one he'd kill for.

Kuroo's pretend bravery didn't compare, nor did his occasional wrong turn in a suburban neighborhood. If Tsukishima had ventured out into the limitless city, Kuroo could only imagine how afraid he might've been.

It almost made him feel guilty, because now those experiences had become their salvation.

It was also a reason Kuroo barely worried when they got a flat tire minutes later. He was the only one though.

"Oh fuck, oh no," Suga began fretting as the car slowed to a stop, maneuvered expertly to the side of the road by a still silent Tsukishima. "I can't believe this! What now? How are we supposed to get there  _now_?"

Tsukishima unbuckled his seatbelt gently, reaching into the glovebox as hell broke loose in the car.

If Kuroo didn't marry him, he'd be so disappointed in himself.

Kuroo could've been worried himself, but what was the point? If he could survive Honda Rodeo he could survive anything.

"We're all gonna die aren't we? This is the end of the line," Yamamoto said, and Kuroo didn't mean to judge him, but c'mon. The man was hyperventilating, seconds away from breaking a window which would be a  _real_  problem. Suga also fidgeted roughly in his seat, looking out every window like the plague of Purgers would descend on them any minute now.

_Relax, holy fuck._

Futakuchi seemed preoccupied with his not-boyfriend still, a problem which sat at the front of Kuroo's brain way more than this car situation, especially when Tsukishima finally graced them all with his words of encouragement and patience.

"Shut  _up_ ," Tsukishima hissed, stuffing a car rag from the glove box into Yamamoto's mouth. Oh, so that's what he needed from there.  _Thank you_. "I know how to change a damn tire. There should be a spare in the back."

Silence filled the car; Kuroo tried not to propose on the spot.

Yamamoto let the rag fall out of his mouth like it was no big deal, and honestly none of them would've  _tried_  to fight the blond anyways. It plopped to the floor pathetically. "...oh. Cool."

Jeez.

The car relaxed again, and Kuroo allowed himself to glance at their surroundings, trying to be somewhat smart about things. They were by the beach now, a coastal highway with hardly any buildings lining it. Not exactly a fun place to find people to murder.

Once more, Tsukishima had thought so much through, and  _knew_  so much.

Wait a second...

Kuroo perked up, glancing at Tsukishima as he stepped out of the car. "Do you really? Know how to change it I mean?"

Tsukishima stopped right before closing the door, his shock at the question palpable. Kuroo didn't think it was that weird. Hesitance flashed in those beautiful eyes as Tsukishima shyly nodded, his voice small and a far cry from moments before. "My dad was a mechanic before...yeah. He taught me."

"Oh," he replied pathetically, his curiosity dimming. "I'm sorry."

Tsukishima's smile was small, but it was enough to soothe Kuroo anyways.

As Tsukishima busied himself, Kuroo sat back, letting the information sit with him. He was all too aware of the blond's movements behind him, getting the tire and the toolkit out, wasting no time in setting out all his equipment. He did it with such calm efficiency, Kuroo couldn't put a finger on why it bothered him. He thought the feeling was admiration, and some curiosity, and most of it was, but...

"At least now we'll survive," Yamamoto said, getting ready to hop out of the car while Tsukishima changed the tire. Ah yes, the worst part. But seeing no threats in the area, Kuroo hopped out like it was any other day, indulging in the fantasy.

Plus, he was happy to be facing Tsukishima again. The back tire had been the one to blow, and Kuroo wasted no time in helping him get the jack situated, his fingers grazing Tsukishima's every so often.

He would've gladly worked in the comfortable silence, if a familiar voice hadn't stopped him.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Terushima scoffed, unmoving from his seat, and even Tsukishima thought it necessary to pause.

They'd both been expecting something like this.

The rest of the group jumped, all heads turning to what usually meant lighthearted jokes, an easy tone. Not this time, and Futakuchi must've caught onto that too.

He tried to open Terushima's door, but the leader denied him that, solidifying the wall he'd haphazardly placed around himself. Kuroo tried not to stare at how the brunet's expression cracked. "Yuuji..."

Terushima's breathing sounded like simmering heat, threatening to boil over.

"You can stop making jokes about it now, it's a flat tire, not life or death," Terushima snarled, and Kuroo could feel the fire raging beneath, waiting. He and Tsukishima didn't move. They knew.

Yamamoto did not. "Actually it kinda is  _tonight._ We're just trying to stay positive..."

"As positive as we can be given the Fast and Furious remake we just lived through," Suga said, fanning himself with his magazine. Beside him, Yamamoto giggled, but Futakuchi just backed away from the car, catching onto what Kuroo had anticipated thirty minutes ago.

It was all apparently the last straw.

Terushima whipped around, and his voice trembled, the storm of emotions in his expression stronger than the tide Kuroo could hear rushing in his ears. A tumultuous sea.

"Can you guys  _shut up_!" It's not funny okay? You almost died not even a fucking hour ago, and you're here joking about fucking McDonald's and the car and everything! What's wrong with you?" The desperation made his friends flinch, and Kuroo felt Tsukishima rise to his feet beside him, ready to intervene.

But he stayed put, like he knew this whole thing was necessary. How closely did he relate? More than Kuroo did, probably.

"Hey," Yamamoto began, the guilt seeping into his tone. He didn't get the chance. "I didn't--"

Terushima hand slammed against the middle console, and he stared at it, offended, like he wished the car would just completely fall to pieces. " _No_! We all could be lying in the road right now but I guess none of you care that we--I almost lost---just  _fuck_  this! Okay? What's the point anymore? Why...why are we doing this?"

It was an after shock of doubt, much like how Terushima had felt back in Tsukishima's home, but worse now. Realer. Experienced.

The group stared on, appalled, and Kuroo could tell where their thoughts had gone. How could Terushima ask such a thing after how far they'd probably all come? Kuroo could imagine the nights of planning, the shared worries, the goodbyes they'd said to their families with no explanation...

There were a million reasons why they'd done this, Terushima's mom, justice, many more stupid, human things. None of them felt anymore childish than the last in Kuroo's mind, his hatred of naivety be damned. They all had their weaknesses, he was no exception.

They'd all believed in this night, in Terushima. Maybe that's why Kuroo's heart ached at seeing Futakuchi's hand touch the glass window, seeing Suga curl in on himself as he sat on the dirty road.

And beneath it all, an insecurity Kuroo was all too familiar with shone through Terushima's words, an echo of what Kuroo had always known to be something which linked their experiences together.

_Why did I think I could do this?_

Kuroo looked to his side, watching Tsukishima's neutral expression contemplate the words, absorbing them without judgement.

Tsukishima would know best about this right? Regret. His words from earlier reverberated in Kuroo's head, wistful and weighed down.

_"Back then, it made sense. Now I'm not sure, but it's done."_

Terushima couldn't say that yet, he was giving up too soon. Kuroo knew one or two things about being a coward, but even he knew some things were better to see through.

Especially when it concerned something he believed in.

The wind blew, and Terushima's anger didn't cease.

"Well...because," Futakuchi began, small and not anything like the cutting banter he usually threw out. His thought faded into the air as he lost it, not knowing what to say. Kuroo doubted any of them did. Terushima had been their rock, and now...

The leader huffed, leaping out of the car finally, slamming the door with little care to how loud it echoed in the darkness. He walked right past Futakuchi, past his friends, walking alone across the street to sit on the beach. He didn't care.

No one moved, most kept their eyes on the ground, defeated. But Kuroo followed Terushima's every move. The frustration, the anger, he understood.

The sound of the waves hitting the rocks didn't have the relaxing quality they usually did as he saw Terushima sit on the edge of the road, where asphalt met sand, curling up like he wished the world would dissolve around him. Soon he'd discover as Kuroo had, the world wasn't that nice.

Kuroo wondered if he should go talk to him, if they should fix the tire first, if they should talk about  _anything_  or just let Terushima blow off steam at his own pace. He wasn't used to this anymore. He wasn't the natural leader he'd been in high school, he didn't know how to pat people on the back or offer them advice or make them feel like everything would be okay. His plan of attack wasn't even in the first draft stages, and he hated it.

But he should've known by then, where he faltered, Tsukishima pushed.

Wordlessly, the blond set aside his tools, dusting off his hands on his sweater, and began to walk across the road as well. Tsukishima threw one look Kuroo's way, eyebrow quirked, and no explanation was needed.

_Are you coming?_

Kuroo was powerless to follow. Guess he would find out about his emotional advice skills after all, but Tsukishima would be there to pick up his slack, filling in the blanks.

Kuroo nodded for him to go ahead, and the promise was sealed.

Not everyone else was so gung-ho about that.

Yamamoto perked up as he watched Tsukishima leave them, and hey, relatable. "H-hey! Where is  _he_  going?"

Without answering, Kuroo checked his surroundings one last time, and made sure the doors were locked before trailing after the blond.

"Wait! Not you too! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Yamamoto bellowed nervously, and Kuroo would admit, he and Tsukishima were the most capable people in the group. But damn, they could survive on an empty road with clear vantage points for at  _least_  ten minutes.

"You'll be fine," Kuroo said, rolling his eyes. 

 _Eek_. He hoped the universe hadn't been listening to that.

"That's what everyone says," Yamamoto whispered, like now that their defenses had deserted them, they needed to be extra careful.  _Please_. "And then something terrible happens."

_You're not wrong, but oh well._

Kuroo sighed roughly, his hand carding through his hair. He really was glad he'd decided to join these losers tonight, he didn't want to think of what would've happened otherwise. "Just, please, watch out for each other. Keep your weapons out, look around at all times. No sweat."

Or, he hoped as much.

Saying 'no sweat' on a night like tonight was like comforting someone by telling them the dead had risen, but the government wasn't going to nuke them all in response.

_We won't be long, it's fine._

Yeah.

As he turned towards where Terushima and Tsukishima sat, Kuroo actually felt it was true, and with each step, the anxiety became a bit more tolerable.

He watched Tsukishima put ample distance between himself and Terushima, either for his own sake or the leader's, but Kuroo didn't doubt Terushima appreciated it. His head barely rose when Kuroo arrived.

The ocean stalled, listening, before the waves began to rock steadily again. To Kuroo's shock, Tsukishima didn't press, didn't break the ice with a scolding or a question.

So, Kuroo followed his lead, and leaned against the old lookout rails.

Terushima dipped his head lower, fixated on the vastness in front of him, eyes murky like its depths. Guess Terushima still let himself cry. Good. "Are you guys here to tell me I'm overreacting or something? Because if so, you don't have to, I know..."

Kuroo could've laughed; there was no such thing as overreacting tonight, Kuroo had more freakouts than he could count and his shift would've barely been half over. So really, Terushima was just _reacting_ , and to some pretty fucked up shit too.

Tsukishima had to know that, his long sigh just a preparation to recite similar thoughts with more profoundness than Kuroo could manage. Tsukishima, with his reserved posture and calculating stares which only gave away bits and pieces at a time. The experience locked in there surely had insight to give, and Kuroo waited, trusted.

The raw honesty which left the blond's lips carried more like a punch to the gut, gentle advice turned atom bomb.

Tsukishima's eyes were dead as he waited for Terushima to raise his head, a disturbing patience, before everything was dropped into the air like the words meant nothing. "Once, I drove all night to a new city," Tsukishima said, shrugging. He squirmed, pulling his legs in as he watched the water. "I'd...never been there, I hadn't eaten, my car wasn't fancy or armor plated like yours, but I went anyways. Not my best idea, kind of on the same tier as taking a group of friends in a van and getting lost, but worse still. It was just me, all alone, because I was angry. So angry, like you."

_'I'm just like you.'_

Terushima sat there, frozen, listening. The comment about his own actions hadn't even stung, not that it was meant to. No, even Kuroo knew, this part of the story was Tsukishima telling him he'd done almost everything right. Terushima was no better or worse than any of them.

But that wasn't the whole story.

Kuroo's ears strained for any sound, and he should've been focused on Terushima, how each admittance made his posture open and his tension fade, but he couldn't find it in him. His world was Tsukishima, and another pit of suspicion lodged itself in his gut.

Tsukishima shook his head, breathing hard, and Kuroo had never seen him so unable to piece his words together. They were cracked, not fluent and cutting like usual. They were just sad. Kuroo wanted more than anything to make that stop, to go back in time so he could've helped. "My parents lived there, that city, in some stupid fancier house. Without us. And they...they needed to be taught a lesson. Kind of like your rich doctor I guess."

Tsukishima paused, waiting for Terushima's small, child-like nod.

"I took stuff from them, not everything but enough, a  _lot_. Enough to lock myself in that big empty house you smashed a hole in," Tsukishima said, and Terushima bowed his head. Then, almost imperceptibly, Tsukishima's head tilted towards Kuroo, his voice smaller, like he actually cared about embarrassment. As if Kuroo would care. "Enough to pay off the debt for the college degree I didn't finish, enough to pay for whatever I wanted."

The mention of college had Kuroo's mind swimming again, something missing, always missing.

_Tell me everything._

Tsukishima breathed.

"So no, I'm not going to tell you you're overreacting. I don't really think I've earned the privilege. I'm just here to ask why you're so upset," Tsukishima finished, simply, like his voice hadn't been crumbling like plates during an earthquake.

"But...you, you weren't overreacting," Terushima spoke, loud enough over the waves to make Kuroo flinch. "I don't think so..."

Tsukishima arched a brow, the question clear.  _'If I wasn't overreacting, neither are you.'_

Terushima's eyes widened, but Tsukishima still thought it necessary to hammer the point home, to expose the parts of himself he'd been so carefully pulling apart. "Do you wanna know why I robbed my parents?"

 _Yes_.

Kuroo remembered how relieved he'd been when he'd found out Tsukishima wasn't a typical Purger. How much he'd always hated those who contributed to the danger and culture. Really, Tsukishima was part of the issue, no matter what Kuroo tried to justify in his head. But he couldn't fault the blond, not when he saw the look in his eyes, heard the edge in his voice. Tsukishima hadn't had a choice, no matter how he was trying to spin this, to paint himself as less than. At the end of the day, Kuroo wanted to know what he'd done and why more than anyone, but if he never did, he'd support Tsukishima regardless. He was that confident in his character, in the desperation which had pushed him so far.

Kuroo hated the Purge, but the basic foundation of ignorance he'd built had withered away over the past few hours, that hero complex altered. He couldn't stop Terushima from changing completely like he'd originally wanted, just like no amount of company could’ve helped Tsukishima all those years ago.

But they were here, and they would do what they could. Kuroo would give his all, bad advice or not.

"Yes..." Terushima whispered, like he was scared, but he needed to hear it.

Tsukishima had once said he and Terushima were the same. Kuroo hadn't fully understood then, but now...

"They tried to kill my brother." Tsukishima glared out at the sea, remembering. Kuroo and Terushima didn't breathe. "They were going to profit off him to make their lives better, like Takahashi wanted to do with your mom and countless others. I tried to stop them, but I guess I only half won."

_"Since he's in a wheelchair now, he needs all the peace he can get."_

Tsukishima had been an amateur too, once upon a time.

Kuroo bowed his head, but Terushima's reactions didn't stay hidden, he understood. And of course, Tsukishima must've known why Terushima was upset all along. Kuroo had as well. That self-doubt, the guilt over dragging his friends into this.

But at the end of the day, Terushima wasn't wrong.

"Your revenge isn't misplaced, you're not a bad person for wanting to kill this piece of shit," Tsukishima managed out, the snarl in his voice barely contained. "Your friends feel the same. You need to stop focusing on all your  _stupid_  mistakes and just do what you have to."

_The goal is worth it._

Maybe not  _right_ , but worth it. The Purge should've never been a thing to begin with, but if the Purge wasn't going to get justice for these things...

"He's right," Kuroo finally said, and Tsukishima's head whipped around to look at him, like he'd expected Kuroo to dismiss him altogether. Yeah right. Kuroo smiled at him, small and weak, but certain. "For the longest time, I thought the Purge and anyone who used it was no better than the worst criminals. And honestly, I still kind of believe that...nothing is ever going to be able to completely get rid of that feeling."

Tsukishima nodded, felt the same.

"But sometimes the lesser of two evils isn't all just bullshit excuses," Kuroo sighed, because in this day and age choices were so damn limited. "If people like you...both of you, didn't go after these assholes, no one would even get close to them."

Tsukishima stayed staring, his bitten nails digging into the sleeves of his sweater. It pained him to look away, more than Kuroo could make sense of. He looked to Terushima, channeling his eighteen year old self for what he hoped wasn't the last time. "I know that deep down now, so do your friends. They believe in you, and what you're doing, no matter how much you think you're messing up."

And Tsukishima, bless his soul, knew he had to put this lesson ahead of his own emotions. He turned back to Terushima, rising to his feet alongside Kuroo. "He has a point. That lot wouldn't accept the danger for nothing, I know I call them fools but you have to have more faith in them than that, they know more than you think, more than you apparently. They saw the leadership quality in you and put their money on it. So maybe they cope with trauma with bad jokes..."

"Don't we all?" Kuroo added, sighing wistfully.

"...but that doesn't mean they're not serious. Far from it, if they weren't I doubt you could've even gotten them outside the door."

_Yeah seriously. They're more nuts than we are._

And they had bad taste in food, but  _irrelevant_.

Terushima wiped at his eyes, mouth torn between a grimace and a laugh. Sometimes it was hard to accept things weren't all one's own doing. Kuroo knew it was hard to explain every feeling, every conflict going on inside the heart, but Terushima was strong. He could do this, sort of had to. Kuroo had pledged to help him realize that. "I just...I didn't want them to get hurt. It should've just been me out here."

Kuroo and Tsukishima shared a look, and the blond felt no need to sugar-coat things anymore. "It's too late for that. They accepted those risks, so did you. They're not going to blame you for whatever happens."

_Not even in death._

Not to mention, Kuroo had no doubt Tsukishima would've appreciated the help back in the day. He hadn't been so lucky to have the support system Terushima had. They loved Terushima so much, didn't resent him. He had to respect that.

"But--!" Terushima stopped, his teeth gritting together to keep the arguments back. He knew they were useless.

Usually, Kuroo would worry for the wellbeing of anyone willing to argue with Tsukishima, especially after a confession of that caliber, but Kuroo wanted to hear the things he too had never allowed himself to admit. Terushima had to let it all out, or they'd never get off this damn beach. 

"But?" Kuroo prodded.

Terushima sighed, his feet digging into the sand, and he vomited the insecurities, the things Kuroo and Tsukishima had encountered more than enough times. "What if I'm too scared to do it? What if...what if I can't kill him? I'm not like you Tsukishima, what if I can't make those hard decisions? If I can't, then what was the point of doing this to everyone?"

_'What was the point of hurting everyone?'_

Yeah. Worthless risks.

Reasons why Kuroo didn't finish school, didn't try to find a better job, why he just tried to visualize and work towards a better future while he lived in the shitty present.

It couldn't continue, and he didn't want Terushima to feel the same. Some things had to be seen to the end, no matter how painful or uncertain.

Tsukishima only huffed, as if the logic needed to disprove Terushima's fears sat as clear and present as the world around them. "But I  _didn't_  make those hard decisions."

Kuroo and Terushima's collective expressions screamed 'what,' but Tsukishima continued like it was the most normal thing in the world. Again, Kuroo knew he was a goner. "I was going to kill them, you know, that was the original plan. I wanted to so bad, I walked up the stairs and into their bedroom and I was so close, they were right there, and...I couldn't do it. I didn't do it. And...I've had to just..."

The glazed look told Kuroo a lot, like the fact Tsukishima still dealt with the horror of that fucked up fork in the road years later, that maybe Tsukishima still hadn't completely let himself accept it. But Kuroo would help him, after all this was done, he promised he would.

"Deal with it," Kuroo finished softly, since that was all everyone ever did for the past seven years. 

"Yeah," Tsukishima whispered. "That."

Kuroo's fingers wrapped around Tsukishima's wrist with no hesitation, and felt the goosebumps against his fingertips.

Terushima stared down at his own hands. Kuroo couldn't help but smile. None of them had really expected it to go this way. After a few moments, Terushima spoke, barely above a whisper, the last thing he needed to know. "Do you regret that?"

Kuroo and Tsukishima shared another look, and Kuroo could see it more clearly, the dampness in those gorgeous eyes, the reluctant honesty, everything. Kuroo never wanted to look away.

The blond shook his head, slow, like he needed to be sure. "No, no I don't think so. Not sure I would've regretted doing it either honestly, but I'll never know. I did what I thought was best then, and that's what you should do too."

They both watched as the understanding fully seeped into Terushima's shoulders, chipping away at the last block of second guessing. It made the next words easy to find for Kuroo, they flowed nice and sure, like they used to. And finally, Kuroo didn't doubt his advice. 

"Look, no one is saying you have to make one decision or the other," he said, placing his hand against Terushima's shoulder. He felt Tsukishima watch him, like he needed the words too, like he constantly needed the reminder he wasn't a terrible person. Any other night, Kuroo would've gladly stayed put and told him for hours.

But for now, they both had someone else to pull up onto their feet.

Kuroo sighed, and he felt strong again, like he could do anything. He wanted Terushima to feel the same. "When the time comes, you'll make one, and we'll be right there beside you. The thing is, if you're gonna decide..."

_If you want the chance to decide..._

Kuroo shrugged, grinning softly up at Tsukishima. After all, if the blond needed the words, he needed to say them too. That way, they'd stay drilled in.

The blond nodded, the lines of tension fading away as he unclenched his hands. "You have to actually get to the destination first. Preferably without more car accidents."

And yes, the joke was wholly necessary. But in all truth, they needed to see things to the end, no matter how they'd feel about the consequences later. Such was life. Such was this life, no matter how shitty it was.

"That's life," Tsukishima whispered, as if he could read Kuroo's mind, and Kuroo tried not to blind the world with his grin.

Y _eah_ , Kuroo thought,  _much better than how I would've said it_. Or maybe he knew Tsukishima was simply the best person to deliver the message. Judging from the way Terushima sighed, he knew he'd been right.

They watched as Terushima nodded, wiping the unshed tears from his eyes. The sniffles were drowned out by the waves as he rose to his feet, eyes slowly filling back up with that familiar light. Good. Kuroo would hate if he lost that.

He looked to them both, a new stubbornness back in his face, one that would surely stay.

"Thank you," Terushima said softly, placing a hand on Tsukishima's other wrist. It was enough, more than enough, and Kuroo delighted in the blond's shock, the realization he'd helped.

Tsukishima deserved to feel appreciated like that, more than anyone else.

As Terushima walked away, Kuroo thought it was only right that he told him as much. "He looks up to you, you know. We all do."

Tsukishima turned to him, startled, but Kuroo wouldn't stop himself even under the blond's intensity. "Whatever you did doesn't change that. You made your decisions."

_You made the best decisions you could._

Tsukishima stared a second longer, maybe waiting for Kuroo to look away, but Kuroo liked giving in even worse than the blond did. Didn't matter how much he'd been beaten down. He needed to make sure Tsukishima heard him, loud and clear.

Then, the blond's head dropped, the clear loser, and he laughed softly. "Where do you get off, saying things like that so easily?"

Ah, music to Kuroo's ears. He smiled, shameless. "Sorry, but you kinda bring that out in me."

_You do a lot for me._

And okay, he sorta meant it in a 'you're really hot way,' but only a little bit. Kuroo had eyes, alright?

He wondered if Tsukishima really could read his mind, because his smile fell, his cheeks lighting up beautifully in an innocent red, so different from the usual seriousness. Kuroo loved it.

Tsukishima bit his lip, his breathing stuttering, like he wanted so badly to second guess his next words. They rushed out before he could. "Just me?"

Oh.  _Oh_.

Tsukishima's eyes closed, and he turned back to the ocean, letting the mist spray. He looked like he wanted the ground to eat him. Adorable.

But he didn't pull away, he let Kuroo's hand stay resting against his way too skinny wrist, the smooth skin warm under the touch.

What kind of answer was he expecting, Kuroo wondered.  _What an overthinker_.

Kuroo sighed, like a fawning high-schooler, and tightened his grip. "Well, yeah. Of course." 

When Tsukishima looked back, Kuroo thought for a moment he saw a similar expression. He tried not to die on the spot.

 

Then, he almost did. 

"You make me angry you know," Tsukishima sighed, ignoring the way Kuroo's jaw nearly dropped onto the floor. Well then.

" _Me?!_ " After all that?

"Yes," Tsukishima said, as if it was nothing. "You look at me like I'm so great, but we're the same too, are we not? No degrees, no concrete future, all this baggage..."

Kuroo ignored the stalling of his heart. "Amazing senses of humor..."

" _Kuroo_."

"A love for dogs?"

"Some stubbornness," Tsukishima shot back.

"Some?" Kuroo asked, jostling Tsukishima's shoulder. "Try mountains of it."

They laughed, and Kuroo wondered if that would be the end of it. If Tsukishima was going to try and comfort him, he wouldn't survive.

The same? As Tsukishima? Not in a million years, but if Tsukishima thought so, Kuroo had to try his best to live up to that view. He wasn't worthy of it, and yet...

It made his heart expand, seeing Tsukishima smile at him like that. "I'm just saying, I think they look up to you plenty," he said glancing towards the car. "Not just me."

Then, before Kuroo could unleash a string of denial, Tsukishima walked away, his back turned. Kuroo missed his touch. "And for good reason too."

And Tsukishima had judged him. Just where did the blond get off, saying just what Kuroo needed to hear, and shyly on top of it. Like Kuroo would hate him for it.

_For good reason huh?_

For the first time, Kuroo thought about believing it. 

Kuroo followed after him back to the car, where Terushima was standing waiting for them. Seemed he'd started the tire change job. Kuroo helped Tsukishima finish it in silence, the rest of the group eyeing Terushima with poorly concealed concern. But Kuroo knew there was no reason to worry now.

As Tsukishima piled the toolkit back into the car some minutes later, with everyone loading back into their respective spots, the leader finally allowed himself to speak.

Before he climbed in, Terushima opened the back door, revealing a rather amusing, shell shocked Futakuchi.

The brunet stuttered, his seatbelt not even properly fastened yet, and they stared at each other, what Kuroo guessed to be years of tension and friendship accumulating into a singular moment. And then, relief.

"I'm sorry," Terushima ended up saying, after too long of a silence, small and fragile in the night air. Futakuchi's entire being softened, so instantly, like he'd never been mad at all. Kuroo knew Terushima had chosen the right team, and the best second in command.

Terushima dipped his head in Suga and Yamamoto's direction, because he knew it was necessary. Wanted to. "I'm sorry to all of you."

Kuroo got into his own seat, right behind Tsukishima, looking one last time at the group's silent meeting.

From the looks on their faces, Kuroo could tell there was nothing to forgive.

\--

With all other problems somewhat put to rest, it was no wonder the conversation came back around to Tsukishima.

"I still don't get how you know where you're going," Suga whispered, watching as old beat up buildings passed them by. They'd abandoned the coast some time ago, the smell of ocean salt replaced with familiar city smog. "I don't think I've ever been to this neighborhood and I've lived here my entire life."

"My brother liked to explore, and I got tired of always getting lost after..." Tsukishima stopped, and Terushima looked up from where he'd been flipping through his phone. "After things started."

The tension Kuroo and Terushima could now pick up on stayed below the radar, but Kuroo wondered for how long.

And besides that, the knot of something suspicious hadn't left him. He had questions, he knew it, but didn't know what they were.

"A marksman, a navigational expert,  _and_  a mechanic," Futakuchi said, fake awe drenching his words. "What are you, a Barbie?"

Tsukishima's shoulders tensed up, but no one wanted Tsukishima's eyes off the road, so conflict resolution was in order. Thank god Terushima was a good leader when his head was clear.

"Hey man, leave it alone," Terushima said, but his voice had lost the edge, had regained his amusement, but with newfound respect. Tsukishima's shoulders seemed to relax, and Futakuchi shrugged.

All should've been left alone, but Kuroo never was good at ignoring gut instincts.

"It is cool though," Kuroo said, swallowing. "That you know how to do that stuff."

"Useful things from my loving father I guess," Tsukishima said with a stiff shrug. "My brother used to say he could change tires faster than me but that's a lie, and it always will be."

"I'm sure your brother would most assuredly disagree," Suga said with a laugh, and Tsukishima's eyes twinkled in the rearview mirror at the thought of a challenge.

"He hasn't had practice in a long time," Tsukishima said, confident in the way Kuroo normally loved. "Though...I might be a little rusty, before tonight I haven't changed one since..."

And as heavy as that beat of silence was, Kuroo latched onto it.

"Since?" He encouraged, too eagerly. He felt Yamamoto's eyes on him.

Tsukishima shrugged, but it was different this time. His voice tried to remain flippant, casual. It failed. "Year one maybe, not sure."

_When are you ever not sure?_

Right.

"If you two could stop drooling over each other that would be good," Futakuchi said, unaware of the vortex of strain present between them. Kuroo's admiration wasn't uncommon after all, it was the best assumption. But...

"Seriously, just date already," Suga agreed.

Again, no denial from Tsukishima. None whatsoever. It just added to Kuroo's theory, bolstered it.

"You're one to talk," Tsukishima muttered, going along with it, now steadfastly ignoring glancing into the mirror. 

"Hey!"

Kuroo did not listen to the rest of the pointless arguing.

Tsukishima had never, not even once, pushed those accusations away. Of feeling something for Kuroo. Kuroo didn't care, he was pretty sure part of him would adore Tsukishima no matter what, would probably come to love him beyond this one night if given the chance.

But they'd just met. In any normal situation, it wouldn't make sense for Tsukishima, someone so logical and reserved, to feel that way.

Unless of course, Tsukishima knew more than he let on, had far more in his heart than he allowed to slip.

"Hey, Tsukishima," Kuroo asked, interrupting something Futakuchi seemed to be babbling about. His voice must've been scary, because all conversation immediately stopped. "Where were you the first year? When the Purge started. Do you remember?" 

Now, that was something they all wanted to know, and they leaned in. Except Terushima, who by now must've detected the brewing storm. He watched Kuroo like a hawk.

Tsukishima's eyes stayed on the road. "I was leaving school, I was running late."

Kuroo's hands tightened against the leather of the chair in front of him. He hadn't even noticed he'd leaned forward. "How come?"

And then, the blond's defenses kicked in, and Kuroo knew.

_You're--_

Tsukishima snapped, the speed of the car picking up, like the acceleration would drown out the speech. "What does it matter?"

"I want to know," Kuroo replied, speaking above the sounds of the car. Suga squawked from the new, sudden speed somewhere behind him.

"Too bad then," Tsukishima replied, taking another nonsensical turn onto a desolate street. "I don't like to remember stuff like that."

_I know, but that's not what I meant, you know it._

"You're lying," Kuroo replied, and he wondered if in any other situation, they might've looked like a fighting married couple. "How much did you know me back then? How much really?"

Terushima spoke up, trying to get Kuroo's attention with a few taps to the glove box. "Hey! Hey Kuroo, dude, calm down, what--"

"I didn't," Tsukishima hissed, entirely too unconvincing for someone who had experienced his genuine honesty. He had to know Kuroo had figured it out. Why was he still on about this? "I just...knew you,  _everyone_  knew you. You were popular and I--"

_You what? Why wouldn't you just talk to me?_

Then, he couldn't take it anymore. Such an important event, it had altered Kuroo's opinions, his life, and now he knew who was responsible. "You were the one who changed my tire, weren't you?"

_You saved me._

Tsukishima saved more than his life too, his will to go on, to believe in people.

"Why--why would you do that for me?" Kuroo asked, breathless. He wanted to shake Tsukishima and kiss him all at once. This beautiful, stubborn bastard.

The car turned again, the tires screeching, and Kuroo didn't care where they were or where they were going. He just wanted to hear Tsukishima admit it.

Suga yelled something about slowing down, Terushima's scoldings got lost in the mix, and then the car jolted.

"Enough!" Tsukishima yelled, slamming on the brakes as he pulled perfectly into one parking spot in an otherwise empty lot, the fog of the early morning filling the space. The car's ignition was cut, and quiet filled the space apart from Tsukishima occasional huffs. Kuroo squinted, looking out towards the only other source of light.

Where were they-- _oh are you serious?_

"Oh hey," Yamamoto said happily, like the past few minutes had meant absolutely nothing to him. "McDonald's."

No one else seemed to share the immediate enthusiasm, at least, not for the same reasons.

Tsukishima sat frozen, staring ahead, the inevitable coursing through his mind.

Kuroo sighed to himself, leaning back. Okay, he could've handled this better, but knowing he'd been right...

He didn't know where to start.

But Terushima seemed willing to push.

"Welp," the leader said, awkwardly patting his thigh. "Thanks Tsukishima, we sure were hungry.  _Right_  guys?"

"Uh duh."

"Absolutely."

"Mmhm."

The strained chorus made Kuroo's ears hurt.

"Yeah see?" Terushima fastened his gun to his hip, glancing out the window. No threats in sight. "So you know what, we're just gonna...go on ahead of you guys and see if we can get in. You just...stay here and talk about...stuff. 'kay?"

No response.

"Alright then, bye." Terushima flung his door open, scurrying out with the rest of his group towards the fried safe haven.

 _God_.

Each door slammed collectively, quickly, until the silence settled in again. Kuroo watched the group as they got smaller, footsteps heading towards the golden arches with purpose. They couldn't leave them out there too long by themselves, even Kuroo with his current mindset knew  _that_.

So, he needed to find his courage for the thousandth time that night it seemed. For Tsukishima, Kuroo had no problems with it. The blond had been brave enough for all of them all night.

Plus, Kuroo had sort of ambushed him...

Whoops.

Yet, looking at those tense shoulders in the seat in front of him, Kuroo only felt fondness in his heart. He owed Tsukishima more than he realized, and he wanted nothing more than to repay that kindness as soon as possible.

And maybe for the rest of time.

With that in mind, Kuroo opened his door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are appreciated <3  
> I wrote an extra drabble for this fic on tumblr [here](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/176535594549/before-the-beginning-for-purgeeee) if you're interested, and [here's](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/176250455689/alright-so-the-lovely-kirinokisu-sent-me-an-ask) some extra terufuta headcanons that I linked last time! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)  
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


	8. 1:30 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **March 16, 2020  
>  1:30 AM  
> 5 hours and 30 minutes until the end of the Purge **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, the chapter I’ve been waiting for ffff this was such a relief to write, every time I come back to this verse I’m reminded of how fun it is. It’s sad that we’re nearing the end, but I hope you all enjoy the rest of this wild ride <3 
> 
> Thanks [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

Kuroo opened Tsukishima's door slowly, when it became clear the blond would do no such thing. Still, he hadn't locked himself in as soon as Kuroo stepped out, so that was a good sign, right?

Kuroo sighed. So stubborn.

He smiled at that, hard not to, from the way he could vaguely see Tsukishima's profile through the tinted windows. It warmed him, despite the chill outside, and the eerie bangs from where he guessed the others were trying to get into the McDonald's.

Tonight was a night indeed. He couldn't say he regretted it. It wasn't only due to this recent revelation though, or Tsukishima himself. Every part of it had been rewarding in a strange hidden way, ways he'd had to work for. Kuroo couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive.

How ironic.

In truth, he knew he should be proud of himself, like Tsukishima said. Despite that, he knew he owed the blond a lot, enough to make him really consider his words before opening the car door.

However, standing silently outside of the driver side was starting to feel pathetic, with Tsukishima staring dead ahead out of the windshield like what lied beyond was far more fascinating than Kuroo's heart leaking onto the concrete.

Kuroo knew he knew though, that he was being watched. Kuroo was there, waiting, but Tsukishima must've sensed Kuroo's willingness to make the first move, the way his thoughts circled his head. Tsukishima seemed so aware of him all the time, and now that perhaps made a bit more sense to Kuroo. Not a lot, but...

Kuroo stared down at the tire they'd just changed, breathing shakily. His breath was starting to turn into a small fog in front of his face. Cold.

Like how he'd felt that day seven years earlier. Once upon a time, he thought if he ever met the person who saved him, he'd fall to his knees or...run up and hug them. Something.

Now, though, he was lost. None of those things would ever fully express the gratitude he felt, the adoration. Tsukishima had been protecting him long before this night, and he'd never known. Maybe Tsukishima hadn't really known either. It wasn't in the blond's character to see things that way, to spill his secrets, to expect some kind of response in return.

Kuroo's admiration grew, it had been growing, hour after hour.

But it wasn't just admiration, he knew himself too well to chalk it up to something like that. Infatuation for a savior.

No, that didn't sound right at all.

He had to ask why though,  _why would you do that for me?_

Someone with far too much pain of their own.

It made Kuroo finally reach up to the door handle, gripping it tight for a few seconds before finally clicking it open. If Tsukishima flinched, Kuroo didn't point it out.

He pulled, like the slightest sign of hesitance would make Tsukishima bolt into the malicious depths of the night. Tsukishima was too smart for that, he knew, but he could also do anything in Kuroo's mind.

Maybe he'd take his chances.

But no, Tsukishima stayed sitting in the suburban nightmare, unmoving, staring at the same spot. Kuroo might've been in idiot, for nearly breathing out the word 'beautiful.'

He'd think Tsukishima was a statue, if not for the way the hands in his lap sat clenched in the fabric of his sweater, shoulders trembling, and then those honey brown eyes flashed to the side, to Kuroo, like they couldn't resist any longer.

Kuroo stepped forward, compelled, because at that point...he was tired of hiding. His hand wrapped around Tsukishima's fist, and it relaxed almost immediately, but the blond wouldn’t look at him still.

Cute and stubborn.

A deadly combination, along with the weapon mastery and driving skills, and whatever else Tsukishima could do.

Kuroo laughed at his own joke, and Tsukishima flinched again, a small blush painting the tops of his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.

And then, Kuroo couldn't help it, with his waist pressed against the seat, as close as possible, he spoke. "You know, if you wanted to tell me, you didn't have to order a pizza, I would've gladly shown up either way."

Kuroo was still a piece of work, deep down.

Tsukishima's reaction broke the tense wall, his shoulders hiking up, and the blush fully spread. Kuroo loved those eyes, how they flashed with panic. "I didn't plan this! How was I supposed to know you were a delivery guy? I'm not a stalker!"

"Ah, not a stalker are you?" Kuroo asked, not at all succeeding at keeping his amusement under wraps. Something about Tsukishima, shy and...young again, it felt like they were normal, just for a moment. "Says the one changing people's tires without having ever spoken to them. Or is that a hobby of yours?"

He hoped it wasn't, let himself pray to be special.

Tsukishima's glare was softened by the pout, like a child without toys, and the panic dimmed until the vulnerability sat alone and solely for Kuroo to see. Offended, even.

It made Kuroo's heart stall.

"As if," Tsukishima whispered, reaching up to rub at his cheek.  _You always hide when it comes to things like this._

Kuroo liked it as much as his bravery, his unapologetic leading. Maybe he liked everything about Tsukishima, every crack and trauma, the complex corners which collided and contradicted.

Then, quieter, Tsukishima mumbled words which threatened to hurt Kuroo more than a knife to the side or gunshot wound. "I'm pretty sure I said 'excuse me' to you once, on the first day of school...probably."

Kuroo could only shake his head; if he could go back in time...he felt like he kept repeating that. If, if, and more ifs.

_I wanted to know you then, I want to know what I missed out on._

Because there was no way  _that_  Tsukishima had survived. Not completely.

The fragments were there though, more and more, and Kuroo let himself be arrogant enough to wonder if it had something to do with him.

"Why...when were you going to tell me?" Kuroo whispered, not knowing what else to ask. At this point he was playing darts; whatever question he landed on in the whirlwind of his mind first, he asked. 

Tsukishima's shrug was the nonverbal equivalent of 'never.' "It didn't seem that important."

Ah, now that was the best joke he'd heard all night.

_You don't offer anything unless it's important._

That, surely, had to be a core trait.

"I'm not important?" Kuroo nudged, and okay, maybe it was a bit mean. But this Tsukishima was new to him, beyond the strength, even past the salvation he'd offered Kuroo all those years ago.

_This_  Tsukishima, whose eyes flashed with sadness at the mere idea that Kuroo would think such a thing...

Why did he never talk to Kuroo? Why couldn't he have let Kuroo save him in return?

As much as he could.

"Yes you--" Tsukishima began, but sensing Kuroo's ulterior motive, he paused. Always so observant. Kuroo loved it. Loved the way Tsukishima's bottom lip jutted out when he got annoyed. "That's not funny."

_It's really not_. But Tsukishima didn't know about all the times Kuroo had genuinely believed that. Kuroo laughed; he didn't know what else to do, a lump forming in his throat. Tsukishima had always seen him as someone important hadn't he? Even after all these years, no contact, no more than an 'excuse me.' Why?

"Sorry, I become a real ass when I'm nervous," Kuroo said, honestly, and he allowed the word vomit at this point.

Tsukishima's expressions were truly going to kill him. That slow blink, the confusion.  _Yes, you nerd. I'm nervous because of you. Take responsibility._

"Nervous?" Tsukishima asked, and the head tilt was ultimately Kuroo's undoing. Tsukishima ordering a pizza on the Purge was his undoing, whether he'd realized it or not.

But in a good way, an  _amazing_  way, words he hadn't used in a long time to describe any aspect of life.

"Well yeah, you're here...you're awesome and..." Kuroo began, cursing his lack of vocabulary. He doubted Tsukishima would believe him anyways, if he stayed here all night heaping all his praise onto the blond. The praise he deserved. "And  _you_ , you're you, and I just found out you're the reason I'm alive today."

Tsukishima's shoulders tensed, and he leaned in. Kuroo could feel his breath, they were so close. "That's not true, you would've figured it out. I just nudged you."

"Well it was a pretty big fucking nudge," Kuroo insisted, needed Tsukishima to take some credit. This was unfair. Someone who barely knew him, had enough faith in him to replace his tire. Kuroo, who had resolved to die as soon as it had happened, drinking in the college pub.

And even if Tsukishima  _did_  know about that, the idea that he might judge Kuroo...

It was unthinkable. Tsukishima wouldn't, not ever. The realization, along with the conviction Kuroo felt...

It made his next words easy. "Thank you, Kei."

_Thank you for getting me back on my feet._

Kuroo tensed, waiting for a sharp reprimand or distaste with the intimate address.

But Tsukishima blushed again, beautiful and glowing in the moonlight, trying to elevate Kuroo even higher. Guess he still wasn't done, and it made Kuroo want to cry. "I didn't--"

"Yes, you did," Kuroo sighed, content, his hand squeezing Tsukishima's with only the tiniest bit of fear. Fear of rejection; he should've known better.

Tsukishima's fist opened, letting Kuroo's fingers intertwine with his own.

And then, when Tsukishima's muscles finally settled, Kuroo got the courage to ask the big question. "I just can't figure out why."

Or he just didn’t want to humor his own feelings. That seemed like wishful thinking, and above all...he wanted to hear it in Tsukishima's words, that quiet, slow tone he could drown in.

Surprisingly, the blond didn't stiffen. He sat silently, staring at where their hands were connected, the reluctance clear. But he wasn't hiding, his eyes told Kuroo as much. So packed with nostalgia, Kuroo wished he had a time machine yet again. If only to see what about those college memories made Tsukishima look so damn wistful.

Kuroo let him take his time, lying his head against the door frame, eyes never leaving him. It was dangerous, being so out in the open, he hadn't forgotten that. He checked the mirrors, listened, but with Tsukishima he felt safe.

He hoped he made Tsukishima feel that way too. From the way his bulletproof vest wrapped around Tsukishima's torso, Kuroo allowed himself to feel proud of that.

Then, Tsukishima spoke, so small, so open. Kuroo wanted to wrap him up in more than the vest, in blankets, in pure warmth. "I think it should be fairly obvious."

_Yeah, you would think that. I still wanna hear it._

And besides that...

"I don't let myself hope for miracles like that anymore," Kuroo said, trying to gloss it over with a laugh, like it was a joke.

But Tsukishima had to know, nothing Kuroo said was ever a total lie. So in return, he expected the truth.

It made Tsukishima snort anyways, humoring him, and the blond hid his smile in his hand. Never failing to give Kuroo what he wanted. Kuroo wanted to know  _why_. "You're impossible."

"I'm pretty convinced you are too," Kuroo said, one hundred percent serious. It made Tsukishima's eyes widen, and his other hand came to rest on Kuroo's forearm, cold.

But  _there_ , there to lean on Kuroo.

Kuroo swallowed, leaning in, tilting his head until Tsukishima had no choice but to look at him. "Kei...tell me, please?"

Tsukishima closed his eyes, and Kuroo counted each deep breath, until the blond offered Kuroo everything he had. Although, he'd probably given that a long, long time ago.

"Your grandma used to pick you up, before you got your car," Tsukishima began, and even he seemed confused by it, shaking his head to clear it. The small huff of nervous laughter was music to Kuroo's ears. "That's when I first saw you, you tripped on the curb the first day.”

_Ah, dammit._

He  _did_  remember that.

Kuroo's blush must've been pleasing though, because Tsukishima relaxed a little more, the words less agitated.

"Don't worry, that's the most uncool thing I've ever seen you do," Tsukishima teased, but Kuroo groaned regardless.

Of course, the universe would curse him like this. He always got to school early too...

"I was positive no one saw me," Kuroo muttered, and Tsukishima shook his head, his expression telling Kuroo everything.

'Don't you know, I see everything?' it said, loud and clear.

_Yeah, makes sense now._

"Yeah well, it was just the start of it all," Tsukishima said, gesturing vaguely to Kuroo's  _everything_. He didn't know if that was good or bad. He hoped good, extremely good.

"O-oh?" Kuroo asked, trying not to sound as affected as he was. It was one thing to have Tsukishima's eyes on him when he was aware of it; they made him feel...so much, in a good way. But without his awareness...

God, Kuroo would change that too, especially from how he remembered his college career. His downward spiral into...nothing. Thinking Tsukishima might've seen that...

Ah, and yet, why would he think Tsukishima would focus on any of it?

The blond surprised him every time.

"At first I'll admit, I thought you were kind of a prick," Tsukishima started, and Kuroo blanched. Better than loser, but  _still_ , damn.

Though, maybe he deserved that one, at the beginning.

Tsukishima laughed again, and Kuroo hung on every word. "What? You had the makings of one. Old high school sports jacket, that smirk, lots of loud jock friends..."

"Stereotypes are very hurtful Kei," Kuroo said, but his smile didn't fade. Anxiety or not...Tsukishima really had been there from the start.

Past, present, hopefully future.

Picking Kuroo apart without him realizing. And Tsukishima thought he wasn't a people person.

Tsukishima shook his head. "You can't really blame me, but maybe you're right. I guess I...I kept waiting for you to be jerk."

There's a softness there which dulled any insult, and Kuroo felt it envelop him, warm and consuming. "And?"

Tsukishima couldn't hide his face with how they were sitting; Kuroo got to see the way he bit his lip, the wistful smile, reliving the memories Kuroo was never aware of.

"And...then I don't know. Then you ruined it." Tsukishima huffed, like he was still in disbelief, and it made Kuroo want to cry for some reason. "You got really excited when you got questions right in calc, and you brought science magazines to lunch to read, you helped the librarian when she was understaffed. I didn't know who you were or what to think of you, I watched and watched because I thought maybe that would give me an answer but..."

Tsukishima swallowed, and Kuroo secretly wondered when the last time Tsukishima had thought about this had been. To remember this much, to know parts of Kuroo he himself had lost all those years ago.

It made Kuroo's eyes sting; would Tsukishima judge him for that? Someone who had way more to cry about. Doubtful again, from the way Tsukishima tried to hide his face in Kuroo's forearm.

An embarrassed freshman...

Kuroo breathed out, lifting Tsukishima's head with his hands. When Tsukishima leaned into the touch for the first few seconds, like an impulse before pulling away, Kuroo knew he was done for.

"But?" He asked anyways, and waited for the answer he'd been craving, the one he'd been half denying.

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo's hand once more, hesitant, bringing them both to his lap again. "But then I just...noticed. Everything, I-I realized my eyes followed you down the hall, and I remember being...almost  _glad_  when I found out your next class was close to mine. Sometimes I'd go to your practices or try to find you in the crowd...the courtyard...wherever. I didn't mean to, it just felt...like I had to."

Tsukishima's voice got smaller and smaller as he went on, lip bitten red, and not looking at Kuroo. What about Kuroo would make him afraid of his reaction?

Kuroo genuinely did want to know; Tsukishima had seen so many sides of him, but at the end of the day, conversation was a big part of that.

And Tsukishima had missed out on it, they both had. But now...

"After a while, I figured it out, what that all meant," Tsukishima said, like it wouldn't made Kuroo die on the spot and resurrect in a matter of seconds, but Tsukishima was deadly in every area it seemed. "And I didn't try to stop. Didn't really want to..."

_You didn't want to forget me, either._

The admission, the realization sat heavy between them, but Kuroo felt like he could float away at any moment. Tsukishima, reserved, distant, rational Tsukishima hadn't wanted to let go of Kuroo. To leave him behind, to stamp out his feelings like a fire. He hadn't.

Not now, not then, he was right  _here_.

Kuroo never wanted him to leave again.

And if that all wasn't enough...

Tsukishima coughed, fake and jarring in the quiet, his voice wrapped around Kuroo's heart and mind. This he wouldn't forget, not ever.

"So, basically, I already liked you. Before the...car thing," the blond spoke up finally, his voice shy and miles away from belonging to the steel-coated warrior Kuroo had known all night. Innocent, back in time, back to hiding behind walls and staring at his crush from afar. Kuroo's entire being melted, and the next words sent air tumbling out of his lungs. "But I don't think you even knew who I was."

_No, I didn't. I'm sorry._

Even if it wasn't his fault, it was all he could think.

He wished he had noticed, so he could say he had those parts of Tsukishima too, locked away to cherish.

He could've said that. Kuroo could've said a lot of things which conveyed the desperate, passionate feelings coursing through his every cell. But instead: "You had a crush on me?"

Yes, that's what he went with, to the most stunning person on the planet. He said  _that_.

"It was  _not_  a crush," Tsukishima sputtered, head whipping up so fast Kuroo forgot the momentary humiliation threatening to dissolve his being right to earth's core. No tour by Virgil needed. "I wouldn't put it that way..."

"Why not?" Kuroo squeaked, and he caught himself before he muttered 'shut up' to himself aloud,  _barely_.

"I-I don't know?" Tsukishima said, and now they both looked like idiots. Amazing.

Kuroo was known to have this effect on people.

But before Kuroo could right himself, before he could do anything, Tsukishima spoke. Shy, fond, reminding Kuroo of his true and permanent occupation on cloud nine.

"It feels stupid, it's more than that," Tsukishima mumbled, and Kuroo could see the fire in his eyes, something never dwindled. Kuroo wondered if that had been there in college too; it had to have been, the first inklings of it. "Especially after tonight."

After everything they'd experienced together.

_Ah, right._

"Yeah," Kuroo whispered stupidly, and his grip on Tsukishima's hand probably hurt at this point, but it was either this or his sobs so...

Yeah.

"It is more." Kuroo wished he could elaborate without falling apart, but Tsukishima had to know he felt the same, that he adored Tsukishima more than anything in this awful, corrupt world.

Tsukishima nodded, but Kuroo could see the surprise there, the disbelief.

So cute. Really, that was the only word for it. Cute; he guessed finding out your crush liked you back never got easier, no matter how many near death experiences one had.

But, just to make sure it was clear...

Kuroo kissed Tsukishima's hand, firm and lingering, a contract. "It's way more to me too."

The next smile that crossed Tsukishima's face was bright, unhidden, and Kuroo seized his opportunity before the blond could even think to cover it up. From then on, Kuroo wanted to see it all the time.

He leaned up, bumping their foreheads together affectionately, free to finally touch and adore.

He was Tsukishima's, and Tsukishima was his. No doubt about it.

The blond pressed back into the touch, their noses brushing, content in their own bubble.

It felt wrong to do more, not yet.

Their job wasn't done, and when Tsukishima finally sighed, pulling away like it physically hurt him, Kuroo saw the acknowledgement in his eyes.

"So, what now?" The blond asked, as if he didn't know, and the teasing glint there made Kuroo kiss his hand again, just to see that gorgeous blush one more time.

For the road, of course.

"Now, we get these misfits to their destination," Kuroo said, grinning as he pulled Tsukishima out of the car. The noises from the McDonald's hadn't ceased, and they both knew staying in that location any longer wasn't smart. 

No matter how he wished he could stay, they'd made a commitment. A good one, but a long one.

Tsukishima followed, happily, a bounce in his step which Kuroo hoped to see more of.

They had a lot of time to make up for, and knowing that, their hands stayed intertwined, even as the facade of romance melted away.

Tsukishima nodded, slamming the door shut, head held high in the way Kuroo had come to love. "Yeah, let's."

_And then, it's you and me. I promise._

It would give Kuroo the strength he needed, and it would get them  _both_  through the rest of the night.

\--

Kuroo would like to say he was surprised when he saw Suga furiously banging a crowbar against the McFlurry machine, but he really wasn't in the slightest.

"You know, I  _think_  it's broken," Kuroo said, and Suga looked over at him, arms freezing mid assault, shooting Kuroo the most unimpressed look of the night.

It beat his own, Tsukishima's too. Kuroo felt it down to his soul.

Amazing.

"Fuck you," Suga deadpanned, striking one last blow for good measure before he discarded the crowbar to the floor, the loud clank echoing through the building. Stealth never was their strong suit.

"I don't know why you expected it to work," Futakuchi sighed, idly eating fries on the counter. At peace. What a champ.

He looked at where Kuroo's fingers lazily brushed against Tsukishima's, and the knowing glint in his eyes made Kuroo want to punch him twice as hard.

Whatever, at least he didn't say anything.

"Oh hey!" Terushima called, rounding the corner from where Kuroo presumed the fridge was. His face looked bright, happy. Over McDonald's, sure, but it was a welcome sight, and even Suga turned to him somewhat fondly. "Check it out, we figured out how to make fries!"

"And nuggets," Yamamoto said, tone muffled from how stuffed his mouth was.

If Kuroo  _did_  have an appetite, it was gone.

"Congrats," Tsukishima drawled. "You can turn on a fryer."

"Keep talking Barbie, you'll get nothing." With that, Futakuchi stuffed another handful of fries and regret in his mouth, relishing in the small twitch of Tsukishima's eye.

It had been a while since Kuroo had seen Tsukishima snack on something, and going by this theory...

Tsukishima scoffed, but eyed the fries with barely concealed interest. "Judging by how much you're eating, I wouldn't expect to--"

"Oh my god, who  _cares_? Can you fix the ice cream machine or not?" Suga's voice overpowered the team, another impressive feat, eyes fixed on Tsukishima with death god intensity.

Well, that sure put a stop to Kuroo's thoughts. What exactly had happen to Suga's calm yet disaster fueled disposition from earlier?

_We leave them alone for a twenty minutes..._

Guess Suga had his limits too, if those crazed eyes were anything to go by.

The room stared silently on, and Tsukishima actually faltered for once, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Are...are you asking  _me_?" Tsukishima's hand flew to his own chest, and Kuroo didn't super care about how offended and stunned he looked. It was cute. "I'm not an expert on fast food machinery."

"Oh, you're not an expert huh?  _Now_  you're not an expert, the only time I really need you to be?" Suga threw up his hands, though most of the scathing looks were sent to the machine in question, the dents in the side of it quite large for someone who acted so fearful all night. The group kept on surprising him.

_What is with these people and their food?_

And Tsukishima, bless his heart, had absolutely nothing to say to that.

"Do we really have time for this?" Futakuchi asked, belching right after in an elegant show. Terushima and Yamamoto just continued to eat their food like popcorn, perhaps waiting for Suga to combust.

Futakuchi flinched when Suga turned to him in less than a second. "Oh I see, we get  _his_  Snickers and  _your_  McDonald's but as soon as I want ice cream we don't have time."

"Pretty much yeah."

To prevent the second degree murder, Kuroo stepped between them, right before Suga lunged. With all the stories he had from this night, fighting over this was not something he would allow to happen.

They had some pride to preserve.

"Okay  _enough_. Listen, I don't care what you want," Kuroo told Suga, no bullshit, his hand raised as if persuading a wild beast to not take his whole arm off. "If we survive, I'll buy you ice cream for the rest of your damn existence."

_Just please make it stop._

The smirk on Suga's face, slow and dangerous, was enough to tell Kuroo he'd been played in some intricate, subtle way. Suga held his head high, shrugging as if he hadn't just thrown a huge fit. "I guess that'll suffice."

Yeah. Sure. But if Kuroo's wallet was the only casualty on this voyage, fine.

He saw Yamamoto shake his head in pity, as Terushima bowed his, and nevermind, everyone here could rot.

Except Tsukishima, who looked about as done as Kuroo felt. Maybe they were meant to be all along, given how fucking confused they both were.

"Can...can we leave now? God..." Tsukishima sighed, gesturing towards the door. Yamamoto looked about ready to protest, but Tsukishima pointed a finger at him, silencing and serious. "The longer we stay, the more likely other people  _show up_."

No one was gonna argue with that.

Kuroo sighed in relief as they all filed out, but not before he hopped over the counter, stuffing a bag full of whatever food the others had made.

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked, eyeing the bag carefully. Kuroo wouldn't say Tsukishima's mouth watered or anything, but his eyes got a little brighter, fixated. It satisfied Kuroo to no end, having his theory proven right.

Proudly, he placed the bag in Tsukishima's hands, smiling at the other's shy grin. He could get used to those.

"You get really hungry during the Purge right? Like a stress thing," Kuroo said, remembering the pizza Tsukishima had scarfed down when they'd first met, the tub of ice cream he'd devoured during Jeopardy. "I remembered."

Tsukishima blushed, huffing in disbelief. "Ah, so now you choose to remember things about me."

And for once, the guilt didn't surface in Kuroo's mind, his stomach didn't twist. He just winked at his blond, teasing and playful.

As if should be.

"Well, of course."

And as happy as it made him to walk side by side with Tsukishima through the parking lot, group of misfits ahead of them, Kuroo knew there were more serious things they needed to discuss.

They couldn't be far off, and he let himself take in the sight of the other four walking ahead of them. Still young, mostly unharmed in every way.

They might change soon, Kuroo realized, and he'd have less comforting stories to tell.

"We're close aren't we?" Kuroo asked, and Terushima turned back too at the question, waiting for Tsukishima's answer.

Kuroo felt guilty for plunging them back into reality, for making those grins turn into frowns, but it had to be done.

The blond sighed, long and drawn out, weighing his thoughts in the same calculated way. He couldn't lie though, and there wasn't much relief to be had.

This was their last stop, their last moment of leisure before...

"Yes," Tsukishima said, and Terushima's eyes filled with a dreadful kind of panic, eating at the surface. "Another fifteen minutes maybe..."

Fifteen minutes.

In the grand scheme of twelve hours, it felt like nothing, but it was everything to Terushima, and to his friends as they crowded around him instantly.

At least that would never change. Kuroo would bet his life on it.

Terushima's shoulders trembled a bit as he continued to walk, but the leader didn't seem to want to run away. He'd passed that. No matter what, he was afraid, but...he knew he had to do it.

Decision time was almost here.

Terushima nodded to himself as Futakuchi wrapped an arm around his shoulder, whispering something Kuroo didn't need to pry about, the rest of the group leading him towards the car.

Tsukishima left it at that, and it was alright. Nothing needed to be said just yet. This moment wasn't over.

Although, Kuroo had a habit of speaking too soon.

Tsukishima inhaled, his eyes scanning the night out of habit, his words a soft whisper. "Kuroo, I--"

Before Kuroo could hear the rest, Tsukishima reacted to something, pulling his gun so fast to his left it could've given anyone whiplash.

Kuroo froze as he reached for his own gun, the rest of the group backing up to get out of the way without even knowing what was wrong. Guess they had learned, but Kuroo couldn't be thankful, couldn't do anything, not even breathe.

Standing there, with a shotgun raised and ready, stood another young man with a shopping cart.

Kuroo saw Tsukishima's shoulders shake, stunned.

The blond had barely noticed the man in time, even with his red hair and wide eyes. Fixed right on Tsukishima, at a standstill.

They probably raised their guns at the exact same time, which meant they were dealing with someone of Tsukishima's caliber, the same observant skills and reflexes.

_Shit_.

He could tell Tsukishima knew it too, from how rigid his posture was, watching,  _waiting_  for a sign of trouble.

The lazy, unsettling smile on the redhead's face was only intensified by how comfortable he was with the gun in his hand. A  _shotgun_ , who the fuck brought a shotgun to the Purge?

It was powerful yeah, and intimidating, but not very practical.

_Well, unless your target never sees you..._

It didn't make Kuroo feel better.

The other weird thing was the shopping cart, and the other's lack of protective attire. The redhead wore an old, ratty high school jersey, the large number five faded by now. No bullet proof vest, no gear of any kind. His shopping cart was organized, packed to the brim with electronics. Laptops, phones, just name it.

Kuroo wasn't going to ask, could barely justify setting his hand down from where it rested on his holster. He didn't feel comfortable to look to his right either, where Terushima and his friends stood just as frozen.

Yamamoto made a choked noise, and Kuroo flinched.

"Evening," the redhead finally said, the greeting too relaxed and flippant given the situation. Tsukishima didn't respond, just kept glaring, a bird of prey turned attack dog. "Where are you all headed?"

It made Kuroo squint. What did that matter to him?

If he wanted to kill them...

_If_.

Tsukishima's head tilted towards the other's shopping cart, in the direction the redhead was probably going. The  _opposite_  way they'd all been coming, back towards the beaches.

The redhead's eyes got wider, waiting for an answer, like he was pressing them, daring them to lie. As if he was some sort of prophet who knew everything, there to test them.

"Hm? Do you want me to guess?" The redhead said, jostling his gun enough to make every but Kuroo and Tsukishima flinch. "I don't know how well that would go for you."

Tsukishima exhaled, furrowing his brow as the redhead repeated the question. "So, where are you headed?"

And Tsukishima, the perfect match for the other's game, answered the best he could. "Not where you are."

And thank God, or whoever was up there, it was the correct answer in this guy's fucked up brain.

The redhead's smile widened as he nodded, so big his eyes shut, and lowered his gun. "You all have a nice night."

The sing-song quality had Kuroo shuddering, even as the other walked off, rolling the wheels of his cart into the night. They watched for more than a few minutes until he turned down the road, out of sight, and only then did Tsukishima lower his gun.

Kuroo's limbs and muscles felt like they needed to be stretched a good thousand years after that.

"What the  _fuck_  was that?" Terushima asked, looking frantically between the sidewalk where the redhead had stood and Tsukishima. The blond was carrying on as best he could, eating french fries like he hadn't just been held at gunpoint.

Or maybe that was  _why_  he was eating fries.

"Just get in the fucking car," the blond said with a full mouth, opening the van's door with grace.

Hey, he and Kuroo had seen a lot. If they fixated on this too much, they'd never reach their real goal.

Of course, he understood why newbies might be...less willing to forget.

Terushima sputtered as the rest of his friends silently took their seats. "Did--did you guys see his cart. He had like twenty MacBooks in there, we're just not gonna talk about that?"

"Hey, not everyone uses the Purge to murder," Tsukishima said, sticking the key into the ignition. The van roared to life, eerie in the empty parking lot. "Don't judge him."

"He was going to kill us," Terushima said, like that meant anything at this point.

"Well then he can host the next club meeting," Kuroo said, leaning up from behind Tsukishima to steal one of his fries. The blond's annoyance, as well as his affection, was plain to see.

Kuroo let himself drown in that; anything to blur out Terushima's screams as they pulled away from the McDonald's, down the road of no return.

"I'm done with both of you!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Prequel drabble](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/176535594549/before-the-beginning-for-purgeeee)  
> [Terufuta headcanons](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/176250455689/alright-so-the-lovely-kirinokisu-sent-me-an-ask)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)  
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


	9. 2:30 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **March 16, 2020  
>  2:30 AM  
> 4 hours and 30 minutes until the end of the Purge**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized just now as I was looking through authors notes that I forgot to say this fic was almost over last time so...NOW YA KNOW LOL. Okay but if I've done a good job...that should've been obvious...I hope. ffff okay but seriously I can't believe I'm so close to finishing another multichapter for this fandom, it's the most I've ever done for just one, and just...wow? thanks so much to everyone for all your support and for making krsk so much more fun and easy to write for! This fic is especially close to my heart bc it's something I've never done before, so I hope you enjoy the rest of this wacky adventure lol <3
> 
> ALSO if you don't know what postmates is, it's a food delivery service and they always get my order wrong and are late, so I've sworn them off for good lol. 
> 
> Thanks [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

Something about seeing the streetlights in the distance made a chill climb up Kuroo's back, and it sat there, like he was frozen in time and unable to shake the feeling of being  _cold_ , inside and out.

No one had to ask where they were.

The steady disappearance of corner stores and graffiti gave way to fancy buildings and grocery stores Kuroo wouldn't even think of setting foot in. High end stores, neat landscaping...they all faded away too eventually, the invisible gates of suburbia not offering the slightest bit of comfort. They looked like nice, cozy homes, but looks were always deceiving in Kuroo's mind. Everything felt empty.

Were these homes even lived in? Were those tacky doormats and flags just staged?

If he didn't know any better, he'd say they'd wandered onto a nuclear testing plot, set to be demolished at a moment's notice.

That's how ghostly the houses stared back at him, passing by as Tsukishima drove. Blurs.

Then it ceased. Tsukishima pulled over and cut the engine, gravel crunching under tires which had seen better days, and the sharp noise echoed into the darkness. The whole car exhaled as they stared on ahead, and Kuroo glanced at the nearest street sign.

Polished and clean, unlike the faded and rusty ones by the pizza parlor.

_West Elm._

Kuroo's hand fisted into his seat, and he stared forward too, but not at the homes.

No, he waited for his orders, from the two people at the front of all this, people he now trusted with everything he had.

Tsukishima cut the lights, letting the car get eaten up by the shadows of the night sky.

Terushima's shaky breathing filled the space as he looked between the windshield and Tsukishima, like he'd missed a step in their plan. "Why'd you stop?" he asked, his voice dry and thick with nerves. The rest of the car flinched, like even from this distance they'd be detected.

"There will be guards," Tsukishima muttered, like he was distracted, and Kuroo understood then. Tsukishima was forming a plan, and he bet the blond's eyes were already scanning the perimeter. "Not many. The gates are intimidating enough, and this area isn't exactly easy to rob. But still, we have to be careful."

_Not to mention the individual home security systems..._

"Can't we just say we're with Postmates?" Yamamoto offered, his voice booming with an attitude unbefitting of the atmosphere. Kuroo was about ready to throw him out of the car.

Some would argue the poorly timed comedic attempts which had plagued their voyage were good for dissolving tension. Kuroo didn't know if he believed that anymore.

"Why the fuck would we be with Postmates?" Terushima hissed before Kuroo could, his head resting against the glass of his window. Maybe he was contemplating smashing his head through it.

"I dunno, we're like...five hours late?"

Suga squinted. "Er...how does that relate...exactly?"

Yamamoto huffed a laugh, and actually...Kuroo couldn't argue with his point. "You've  _obviously_  never used Postmates."

"Okay," Tsukishima said, far more patient than Kuroo expected. "You're right, but...shut up."

"Sure."

"I mean I  _am_  dressed up as a delivery guy," Kuroo offered, but even he knew that was farfetched. He didn't have a pizza, first off, and he was pretty sure rich people wouldn't be ordering from their Purge Specials Menu.

He could hear Matsukawa's voice in his head. _"Bleeding from the waist down? Don't let your wallet suffer along with you. Two large pies for half off!"_

Kuroo couldn't wait to quit his job.

He'd mostly been joking about the 80s detective level plan, but then Tsukishima's eyes were on him, assessing him up and down.

Kuroo would never be over that gaze, not for the rest of his life, and he  _was_  confident it would be for the rest of his life. It felt like Tsukishima could pick him apart right there, analyzing mechanics and skills Kuroo didn't even know he had.

It was exhilarating, but nerve-wracking, especially given their new...relationship.

"Babe, I don't know if this is the time for bedroom eyes," Kuroo tried to jest, but his laugh just came out dry and unconvincing. Tsukishima paused in his examination, his eyes widening cutely before he rolled his eyes, but the fondness there didn't help Kuroo's breathing situation.

"You two are disgusting," Futakuchi muttered, but watched Tsukishima anyways. At this point, everyone knew when the blond had an idea, and they were all too happy to help.

"Don't worry, I need him with his clothes on," Tsukishima said, opening his door in the brave yet reckless fashion which had Kuroo swooning. The next words were just condemning him further to death. "...today."

Listen. Kuroo promised he'd never die during the Purge, but this...this was too much.

Actually no, Tsukishima's small smile at Kuroo's stupid grin was too much. Way too much.

Futakuchi sank further into his seat. "Like I said..."

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Kuroo asked when Tsukishima opened his door, beckoning him out.

Kuroo did as he was told though, because who was he to argue?

"It's what you're doing actually," Tsukishima said, and then his eyes were back on the road, scanning it until he found a parked car, luckily undisturbed. "You're going to be our distraction."

Then, before Kuroo could ask, Tsukishima was undoing his bulletproof vest.

Kuroo's hands immediately flew up to stop the blond's quick fingers, keeping him locked in place. For a moment, he didn't care about the plan, or his role in it. There was no way in hell he was letting this happen.

At least Kuroo could say he had some edge on the blond, with how Tsukishima struggled in his hold. Kuroo was thankful he'd never let himself go after college.

" _Kuroo_ \--"

" _No_ ," Kuroo said, and Tsukishima flinched at the seriousness of it. Honestly, so did Kuroo. But if he could have anything go his way, it would be this. He would  _not_  let Tsukishima take off that vest. "I don't care what I have to do, I don't need it."

_I need you though, I need you safe. We all do._

Tsukishima's pout wasn't adorable enough to make Kuroo waver either, nor was the misty look in his eyes. "Kuroo...if you go up to those guards and they decide not to show mercy--"

"Hey, I've gotten out of stickier situations before," Kuroo said, trying his best to form the cocky smirk from when he'd initially left his friends at the parlor. At Tsukishima's look of disbelief, Kuroo's grip on the blond's hands tightened. "Kei, trust me. I'm not bullshitting you, I would  _never_. I can do this, I'll be fine."

Tsukishima stared for what felt like ages, and Kuroo didn't rush his response. They both knew it wasn't a guarantee, but Kuroo was asking Tsukishima to trust him again. It hadn't let them down yet, had it?

A moment passed before Tsukishima's trembling fingers gently pulled away from Kuroo's grip, refastening the vest securely around his torso. Kuroo sighed, and he hoped Tsukishima felt the depths of his relief.

_Thank you._

Tsukishima nodded, but his scowl pinned Kuroo to the spot, merciless. "I'm holding you to that, understand?"

Kuroo nodded. He had a lot to live for still anyways, first kiss included. "You ready?"

It wasn't their mission, but he had to ask.

He and Tsukishima had become the watchdogs, and they still had things to see through. Their jobs weren't over until Terushima was in that house, face to face with the man who had wronged his family.

Tsukishima nodded; he knew. This might've not been the way their night was meant to go, but they weren't backing down now.

The blond glanced into the van as Kuroo turned to face the same direction, meeting the concerned gazes of the group he'd come to respect, even through their terrible jokes and poor timing.

They would make it, they had to.

And he was pleased to say they looked about as ready as he and Tsukishima did.

No more detours, no more holding back. Decision time had arrived.

Tsukishima breathed in, his exhale long and suffering, just the right amount of done to make everyone crack a smile. "Alright, here's what we're going to do."

\--

Another fact about Tsukishima: he could hotwire a car.

No one had been particularly surprised. Tsukishima was a mechanic's son, but Suga still muttered about ice cream machines for a good five minutes while Tsukishima discussed the plan with Kuroo.

Now, Kuroo was here, in a stolen car which smelled too much like cigarettes and peppermint candy, the kind which would stain his clothes. It was probably the least concerning thing about his situation, but sue him.

He hated smelling like smoke.

Then of course, he remembered Tsukishima's words

_"Better than smelling like gunfire."_

Right.

Kuroo should focus, especially when he was a mere few feet away from two huge dudes with machine guns.

Uncalled for, honestly.

"I already told you, this is  _West_  Elm," one of the guards repeated, and oh...the cosmic irony. "Elm is on the  _other_  side of the city." 

Kuroo winced, drawing it out as long as possible, and he swore he saw the guy's eye twitch.

"That's not what my GPS says. Hate these things..." Kuroo mumbled, shaking his head as he messed with his phone. He really hoped he'd be relieved of his duty soon, because anymore of this and he'd get shot. "And you're sure about that? Like 100%? This pizza is really late."

The guard took a step forward, and it was not an appeasing stance. Kuroo's hand went to his gun as subtly as possible, ready to peel out of there if he had to. He promised Tsukishima he wouldn't try to handle it on his own, but...

The guard reached for his gun as well, eyes narrowing. "Sir, if you don't leave, I'm going to have to--"

One kick to the back of the legs, and a brick to the head later, and he was down. Where Suga got the brick, Kuroo wouldn't question; his eyes flew to the other guard, but before he even had a chance to move, he was lying on the floor too.

Both of them out cold, in the blink of an eye.

Tsukishima hadn't needed a brick though, just a rag dabbed with chloroform, and a steady grip.

Was it too early for Kuroo confess his love?

Tsukishima tossed the rag away, disgusted, before he was by Kuroo's car window, peering in. Kuroo cut the engine immediately, not risking the extra noise. Besides, the old purr of the car made it harder to hear Tsukishima's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Not a scratch on me," Kuroo said with a smirk, and Tsukishima sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Oh my god!" Suga said from behind them, and Tsukishima turned around, giving Kuroo a full glimpse as Suga looked at the two bodies on the concrete. His arms were still hanging in the air from where he'd grabbed the guy, and he dropped his brick from the shock, frantically staring between the two. "Did you see that? I did the thing!"

Tsukishima snorted, ducking his head as Kuroo nodded in appreciation. "You sure did."

As dangerous as that situation had been, looking on the bright side was their only option. It summed up the whole night in Kuroo's opinion.

Maybe they'd become too desensitized; at the start, Kuroo wished they'd stay the same, instead of falling into the pit he and Tsukishima resided in.

But well, he and Tsukishima had grown out of it in their own way too, and it was naive to think any of them would stay the same, even after only one night.

Kuroo smiled, even as his eyes drifted to Terushima's lone figure as it stood in front of the gate.

No one approached him, not even Futakuchi. From here on, it was Terushima's call.

Yet, it didn't stop them all from worrying, or from thinking their own, selfish thoughts for possibly the last time.

Parents, friends, regrets.

Kuroo just looked at Tsukishima, and Tsukishima's hand came to curl around his.

In a way, it was liberating, no matter how the night went. They'd fulfilled their impulse of a promise, had forced themselves to remember their past selves and the things they'd valued, while also acknowledging that a lot of those traits would never return.

For Tsukishima, it must've been deja vu to the worst night of his life, but he'd answered the universe's call in that respect. He made sure not to leave Terushima to fend off the night without a guide.

And Kuroo...

Kuroo hated the Purge as much as he always had, no getting around it. But he liked himself a little more, respected himself, and felt like he'd at least started the journey down a new path.

It was enough.

Above all, they had each other. They'd had each other for at least one night.

With that in mind, Kuroo didn't feel dread when Terushima turned around, eyes as alive and serious as a burning brush fire, consuming and merciless to everything in their path.

He looked to his friends just as their heads raised; after all, he'd taken them out here, had promised them they'd make it. This was his way of making good on that promise, of saying his thanks in more than one way.

They nodded back, and Kuroo knew it was time to get moving.

Terushima opened the gate.

"Let's go."

\--

They pulled the car up to the side of the gate, close enough so a quick getaway would be possible. But they crossed the last leg of their journey, a distance spanning two houses, with heavy feet instead, silent steps carrying them until they planted themselves on the crisp cut lawn.

Dr. Takahashi certainly lived well, a thought which Kuroo knew Terushima wouldn't take sitting down. The leader's shoulders were tense, and Kuroo wasn't used to seeing him hold a gun at his side, poised to attack.

Kuroo looked away, but not from disappointment or nerves. It was inappropriate maybe, to marvel at the columned architecture of the home, the way the dew sat on the grass like it would any other day.

Nature didn't care about what was about to happen, about the way they disabled the door alarms and made their way into the house. Apart from their intentions, it felt like every other day for these people.

Clean, safe, warm.

Kuroo almost envied them, but then again...no, he was happy with what he had. The only thing he lacked happened to be the lack of concern and caution.

It would've benefited Dr. Takahashi to inherit some of Kuroo's anxiety. Maybe then, he wouldn't be sleeping so soundly in his bedroom as Terushima slipped through the front door.

Kuroo never slept anymore, and he nearly rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the porch, eyeing the cheesy slogans and garden gnomes plastered around fake planters.

A 'Best Doctor Ever' flag was buried in the artificial mulch, and Kuroo took it out in an instant, throwing it as far as he could.

No one questioned him.

Tsukishima held the door open for him, waiting, and not daring to speak.

Right, they had to go. Terushima needed them.

Turning around, Kuroo nodded to Suga, Futakuchi, and Yamamoto, who knew their job already. They stayed on the lawn as lookouts, hidden in the shadows despite the way Futakuchi rocked on the heels of his feet.

They wanted to go with Terushima; surely they knew his mother, had some less than kind words for the doctor as well, but...

Kuroo exhaled as Tsukishima pulled him into the house, those honey eyes telling him to not worry about it. They all knew their place.

Suga smiled encouragingly at him, and Kuroo finally acknowledged that Tsukishima and himself were who Terushima truly needed in this situation. His friends had taken him as far as they could, and they'd gladly be there in the aftermath.

Kuroo smiled back, and then clicked the door shut on the outside world, but the lawlessness still filled the air.

Thankfully, the sleek hardwood floor didn't make any noise as they walked through the living room. The home was an even more decked out version of Tsukishima's, and twice as customized. The furniture looked new, as if from a store window, the chandelier glistened even in the dark. Certificates and awards lined the wall high bookcases, but the lack of photos containing family or friends spoke volumes. It was another mask, a look into the wealth and prestige of a man who cared about little else.

Even the railing of the long spiral staircase with the handcrafted spindles didn't impress Kuroo, knowing all that.

But there were no signs of weapons, not even an interior camera or locks to each individual room. The doctor hadn't even bothered to put anything away.

Easier for them, Kuroo guessed, and he found himself thankful for the lack of concern Dr. Takahashi had after all.

Seeing all he needed to, he faced forward, just as Terushima opened the master bedroom.

Everyone looked peaceful and innocent when they were asleep.

Kuroo looked to Terushima and Tsukishima, expecting the same shock, but found no trace of it. The stone faces persisted, void of sympathy. Tsukishima had stood in this position before, so he wasn't so naive anymore.

But Terushima...

The anger in his eyes just told Kuroo how ready he was to face this, and a bit of twisted pride came from that.

Kuroo also realized that up until this point, things had seemed so disjointed and slow, like they were walking on the border of reality and peering in. It took one glance at Terushima to remember they existed; this was real, and there was no going back.

Without finesse or ceremony, Terushima hit the end of his gun against the nearest surface, jolting Takahashi awake.

He sat up in an instant, his eyes blinking through the haze of sleep to reach over to his nightstand. Before he could even get close, Tsukishima shot the handle of it, discouraging any further attempts.

A split second, and then everything froze again.

Takahashi pulled back slowly, hands raised, trembling. "W-what do you want?"

His voice was small, but comforting. No wonder he was so easy to trust. Coupled with the respected gentleman act...

People like Terushima's mom hadn't stood a chance.

Somehow, it made Kuroo's anger grow, but he stood still and silent.

"I-If it's money you want, there's a safe downstairs, I'll give you the code just...please," the doctor stammered out, and when Terushima took a step towards the bed, he flinched.

His shoulders still trembled, half his face concealed by the darkness, but Kuroo could sense the coldness there. If only this was about money.

"Get on the floor," Terushima said, devoid of hesitation or a trace of a threat.

A simple order, said just above a whisper, and yet Takahashi listened. He lowered himself from his plush comforter until his knees hit the cold hardwood, his joints and bones cracking from the unexpected movement.

"Who are you?" Takahashi asked, and Terushima stepped closer, his glare deep enough to rival Tsukishima's. Actually, it would probably win.

Had Terushima's breathing always been that loud?

Kuroo had barely noticed it, how well Terushima was keeping all his rage and emotions back.

The leader asked one question, the only question that really mattered. "Terushima. Sound familiar?"

'It better,' went unsaid.

Takahashi squinted, running the name through his ears and his mind. _Terushima_.

The look of confusion had Tsukishima grabbing Kuroo's wrist, as if he might lunge at the guy himself.

But when it clicked, it showed. The doctor's eyes widened, and he cowered some more, like any show of fear prior to this had been an act. This time, he seemed frantic, scooting until he hit the wall, his gaze leaping to the window. Too far up to jump out that way.

Terushima couldn't take it.

He snapped, raising his gun without prompting, his glare turning into a snarl. "That's  _right,_ you son of a bitch. You know  _exactly_  who I am! Why I'm here-- _you_ \--"

Takahashi tried to fumble, shaking his head, and Kuroo felt Tsukishima's nails dig into his skin. The doctor's panic was as good as any admission of guilt. "Please you--you don't understand, what happened was an acc--"

"Don't you  _dare_  tell me it was an accident! What, you tripped and all of a sudden my mom's money was gone?" Terushima accused, his laugh humorless. He'd begun to shake more, but even with poor aim, Takahashi would be hit.

Terushima's words spilled out in a panic, like he'd never gotten to properly vent; he'd saved all his rawness for this moment, unbothered by the mistiness in his eyes or the tremble in his tone. "She...she trusted you!  _I_  trusted you! All those appointments and advice...she thought you were helping her."

Kuroo could imagine. When he'd been a highschooler, he'd been right by his grandmother's side through every checkup, every clinic visit. Worried, caring, but above all, hanging onto the doctor's words like they were the word of God.

This guy was no doctor.

"I  _tried_ , I tried to help!" Takahashi claimed, ducking his head as a scowl formed on his face. He liked to play the victim, they all did. No once had an apology slipped from his lips.

"No, you didn't, you only wanted to help yourself!"

"It just didn't pan out for her," Takahashi threw back in Terushima's face, fishing for an excuse which might stick. "There was nothing--"

"Because of you! You planned it that way, admit it!" Terushima stepped closer, as if to show he as serious. That gun certainly wasn't fake, Takahashi had to know that at least.

"Watch your mouth!" The doctor hissed, resigned to his situation. Kuroo didn't want to see his true colors for once, didn't want confirmation that people were really this awful, though he'd seen it plenty of times. "I'm a respected member of this community, your mother  _knew_  that."

"And look where it got her, heh," Terushima replied, cold as ice. "In fact, look where it's gotten you."

He raised the gun higher, and Takahashi flinched, his scowl growing. His desperation had left, melting off to expose his real nature. The 'Do no harm' mug sitting by his bedside also deserved to be smashed. "You...you little  _shit_ , if your mom hadn't been so concerned about  _you_ , she wouldn't have needed my advice. Her only son, struggling through school. Now what would she think?"

Tsukishima stepped forward, and Kuroo's arms wrapped around him, keeping him there even as he wanted to strangle the guy.

Maybe he and Tsukishima should've done this themselves after all, if only to spare Terushima the vile words.

Terushima didn't falter. "Shut up! You don't know anything about my mom! She loves me!"

"I know enough, you're hurting her just as much if you do this, you really think she'd approve?"

"That's a nice lie, but I'm done believing you," Terushima whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. The doctor kept getting worse; maybe Terushima had been looking for an ounce of redemption, an excuse to not pull the trigger. "And no, she wouldn't like this at all. Mom is too nice. You preyed on that, on  _us,_  because of our situation. You take from people with nothing..but you're a coward, and I'm nothing like you."

He knew what had to be done.

Kuroo still didn't know if he approved, not deep down, but he respected the willingness to decide, Terushima's trust in himself no matter what happened.

Yet, until his last breath, Takahashi would trample him and all those reasonings. "You lost, and you should've accepted that," the doctor said, delirious, his laugh bubbling awkwardly into the room. "That's all anyone will ever know if you kill me, I'll die the same. Renowned, adored...nothing changes."

Tsukishima flinched in Kuroos arms, all too familiar with the concept.

Terushima wavered, but his words rang true even as his eyes beaded with water. "Maybe, but I'd sure sleep a lot easier, you know?"

Takahashi's eyes widened, and he too began to cry, seeing no way out. He bowed his head, staring at the hardwood instead of the gun's chamber. Kuroo might've done the same, but then again, he was too stubborn for that.

Terushima didn't shoot though.

He just stood there, eyes slowing losing the ferocity, the murderous passion. They softened, unsure, uncertain, not unlike the Terushima from earlier in the night.

This was a different hesitation though. Not guilt or reluctance, but realization.

More agonizing seconds passed, filled with nothing but the doctor's tears and heavy breathing.

Tsukishima squirmed in his arms, and Kuroo let go of him carefully, letting him cross the room until his hand sat on Terushima's shoulder, his other on the handle of the gun. Tsukishima voice echoed so steady, so forgiving. "Terushima...you don't have to, remember that."

At the reminder, Terushima closed his eyes, breathing in once, twice.

"I know," he whispered, swallowing a lump in his throat. His gaze drifted to Tsukishima, looking for a clue, but found a blank canvas. He had to do this himself, but he wasn't alone. He'd never been alone. "Hey Tsukishima, you know I...I hate the Purge."

So obvious, said before. But Tsukishima didn't comment with sarcasm. "I know."

Terushima nodded. "Like I...I really hate it. It ruins everything."

And it would keep ruining everything, they all knew. Takahashi was just one example of its corruption.

Terushima sighed again, his mouth staying open until the sound found a pathway. "But I think I learned that…people who are shitty are just shitty year round. The Purge just helps them have an excuse. Right?"

Tsukishima hesitated for a moment, struggling for a response, before finally he acknowledged the truth. The blond's hands fell from where they rested on Terushima's, hanging limply at his sides. "Mm, yeah. I think that's...correct."

Kuroo squinted, but he already knew where this was going before Terushima spoke up again.

All he could do was look at Takahashi, and think one thing.  _You don't deserve it._

"He's right you know?" Terushima said. "If I shoot him, his name, his practice lives on..."

A recognized surgeon, maybe the best in the city. What a load of garbage. Kuroo ducked his head and waited though, as Terushima's words hit him far too deep in his soul.

"People like him deserve punishment in the real world, in the eyes of the law,  _without_  the Purge," Terushima said, and what he was proposing...it was a grander plan than this whole night. Although, maybe Kuroo shouldn't have been surprised. Terushima always thought big, never settled for less than what he believed.

But a just law system could only exist without the Purge, without even the slightest trace of it. The two had become so intertwined, Kuroo had nearly forgotten what it was like before.

It would not be easy, but...

Something told him Terushima knew that.

Terushima glared at Takahashi one last time. "And maybe without the Purge, people won't become so awful. Or at least, they'll have no reason to hide it. What happened to me, and what happened to you...it won't go away but..."

Tsukishima shushed him with a hand to his wrist, his eyes a storm, beautiful and strong.

An unspoken 'I believe you' sat between them.

Terushima smiled, so out of place in such a terrible home, but it made the tension in Kuroo's shoulders evaporate in an instant, the finality coursing through him.

Terushima handed the gun to Tsukishima, who took it with a smile of his own, and the blond rejoined Kuroo against the wall, basking in the same feeling.

A hopeful tomorrow.

"You know doctor, I guess I don't care if you live or die," Terushima said with a shrug, his hands on his hips to steady himself. It had been a long night. "I just can't stand the thought of you getting away with what you do while you're breathing. I won't let it happen again."

Takahashi's glare dissolved into genuine fear; it was simply the effect Terushima's words had. No matter how much work it would be, or how long it took, the determination in that voice told the world he wouldn't lose.

Kuroo would bet his life on it.

With that, Terushima turned away from the doctor as he began to quietly sob, stopping just in front of Kuroo and Tsukishima with a calm smile.

"Thank you," he said, and then his hand curled around Kuroo's shoulder. "Both of you."

Then he was gone, like the journey there hadn't been agonizing. Down the stairs, out the door, where his friends waited to congratulate him no matter what.

It was what he deserved.

However, Kuroo couldn't help but feel like there was one more thing they weren't addressing. He and Tsukishima looked over at Takahashi's pathetic form. He had money, resources, allies...

It didn't sit well with him. "You know, there's a chance there might be retaliation if we leave him here."

No one would believe Terushima's side of things until he got proof, and in the meantime, it would be easy to get Terushima and his mom out of the way through subtle means...

"I know," Tsukishima said, glaring as he sighed at the inconvenience. Seemed like they both wanted to protect Terushima as long as they could, even as the night came to an end.

As sickening as it was, an agreement formed between them, with Tsukishima willing to do the deed itself. Always looking out for Kuroo.

They shared a look, and as much as Kuroo's stomach churned, he would do nothing to stop this.

"Terushima was too noble to kill him," he said instead, and let the pride sit there, a reminder that this hadn't all been for nothing. Especially not Tsukishima's next steps towards Takahashi.

Looking to Kuroo, he tilted his head towards the wall, and Kuroo was already looking away. "Yeah, but I'm not."

Then, Kuroo heard Tsukshima load the gun.

\--

By the time they exited the house, the group had already pulled up the car, ready to go as usual. What a bunch of losers, Kuroo thought as he grinned, far too fond for people he'd barely known for twelve hours.

They seemed in good spirits, and that's all that mattered to him.

Terushima perked up when he saw them both, and he stood up from where he leaned against the door. "Hey slowpokes, what took you so long?"

Tsukishima's hand was in his side immediately, jabbing him hard. " _Ow_ , fuck you!"

"No thanks," Tsukishima scoffed, and the question was avoided.

Kuroo really did adore the blond for that.

"Why are you in such a rush anyways?" Kuroo asked, ruffling Terushima's hair. He was swatted away, but it had been a success. (Perhaps not as messy as Kuroo's, but oh well.)

Dutifully, Kuroo opened the door, and Futakuchi scooted himself over to make room. Okay, maybe this car wasn't so bad, though Kuroo liked his delivery mobile better.

He simply didn't  _hate_  this hunk of suburbia anymore.

"I'm hungry," Yamamoto said, followed by a chorus of 'no.'

Christ.

When Tsukishima reached for the handle of the driver side door, Terushima grabbed his wrist, stopping him. The blond's face twisted in confusion, but listened.

Terushima grinned, rubbing the back of his head like he was some dumb kid again, and Kuroo quickly exchanged an amused look with Kuroo.

Kuroo had a feeling their night wasn't over after all.

"Actually Tsukishima, can I drive?" Terushima asked, which really made Tsukishima's eyes widen brilliantly. "There's one last place I wanna go if that's alright. I won't crash into anything this time, I promise."

Futakuchi laughed, and it was contagious, the car erupting in idiotic snickers. It had been a  _really_  long night. Terushima blushed, throwing his jacket at the nearest target (Suga's face). "Shut it! I can do it!"

Despite his claims, even he looked like he'd seen a ghost when Tsukishima dangled the keys in front of his face, conceding to his request.

Terushima took them with shaky hands, his smile hesitant, like Tsukishima would take it back at a moment's notice. But no, the blond was all too happy to pile into the back beside Kuroo, shooting Terushima one last smirk over his shoulder.

"We'll see about that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, comments are always appreciated! I'm hoping to post the last chapter of this fic in december, which is also when I'll start posting the fic I'm currently working on for nanowrimo lol. So basically, I'm trading one multichapter out for another, that's just how it is *shrug* So stay tuned, and I'm super excited to reach the conclusion of this story!   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole) (this is also where I'm posting snippets of my new fic and constant krsk headcanons, so please don't hesitate to follow!)   
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)  
> [Prequel Drabble](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/176535594549/before-the-beginning-for-purgeeee)  
> [Terufuta headcanons](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/176250455689/alright-so-the-lovely-kirinokisu-sent-me-an-ask)


	10. 7:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **March 16, 2020  
>  the end of the Purge **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!! The...well, not the end LOL As I was writing the 'final' chapter, I realized that an epilogue was necessary for me to be completely satisfied with the story, so there will technically be 11 chapters. I'll be posting the epilogue this weekend, so the wait won't be long!
> 
> I can't believe this fic has reached its end, I still remember writing the 3k prologue and laughing at how ridiculous I was. I never expected it to actually become this whole adventure that people seem to enjoy. Getting to play with and develop these characters in such a different au was honestly so much fun, I'm sad to leave them. But I had a great time writing this fic and being as over the top as I wanted, I hope I can do something like this again <3 
> 
> Big thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over! This fic would be nothing without her beta-ing <3 
> 
> Also I have to give a special thanks to [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/works). She is one of the big reasons I was motivated to continue this fic, if it wasn't for her constant support and help, it would be nothing. Please go show her some love and read her fics!

It seemed appropriate that their car would finally reach the end of its life as they reached their final stop.

As Terushima pulled into an underground parking garage, he reversed into the spot like he'd done it a hundred times before, hands gliding over the battered leather of the wheel. It was hypnotic in a way, and weirdly comforting. Terushima was comfortable, they all were.

The car gave two strangled revs before the engine blew, punctuated by a sharp clicking noise Kuroo had no idea about. He hoped Terushima never tried to repair this beast. Now, it was free from the stress of the outside; Kuroo could relate.

The sound was like a bullet, and Kuroo hoped these walls were thick. Otherwise, they just scared everyone in the complex shitless. Somehow, it made him smile. If that's the only paranoia they had to suffer for the night, they were lucky.

None of them, however, reacted to the sound as smoke began to filter into the small space; it bounced off the old walls, littered with housing bulletins and service announcements. Roof work. Plumbing repair.

Normal, everyday stuff.

As Kuroo looked around, he saw cars much like his own. Older, used, built for families. The placards above each designated parking space were faded and sometimes illegible, others decorated with stickers or defaced with sharpie.

Yes, they were back in middle class land, and Kuroo had never been happier to be away from gated communities and hallowed mansions.

The smoke and steam from the hood gradually tapered off, and only then did Terushima actually remove the key from the ignition. With a click of his tongue, he looked out into the poor-lit structure, and did what he did best: stated the obvious. "Well, we're here."

No one moved.

Terushima himself even seemed anxious, though not in the same way as before. He patted his thighs as if to rub the sweat of his palms off, licking his dry lips. No one asked where 'here' even was, but as Kuroo and Tsukishima glanced up at the nearby placard, they could connect the dots.

_Reserved: Terushima._

Ah, no wonder he'd be nervous.

Tsukishima huffed a laugh beside him, resting his head against Kuroo's shoulder. Now, neither of them minded waiting. Their hands hadn't left each other's the entire drive, no matter how lost they got, or how many detours they had to take.

Kuroo looked to the clock, the shining 4:30 AM glaring back at him. So close but so far from the end, but he could survive a few more hours.

Tsukishima squeezed his hand, as if in agreement.

However, the absence of a necessary rush often gave way to procrastination. Terushima surely couldn’t be excited to greet what waited for him at home.

Kuroo couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, after all he'd been through tonight.

But well, they all had lives to return to sooner or later.

_New ones..._

Kuroo kissed the top of Tsukishima's head, and couldn't wait.

Terushima's hand slowly lifted to the handle of his door, taking one deep breath. He held it for too long, and Kuroo felt Tsukishima stiffen a little in his hold. No one wanted to be performing CPR tonight.

For once, the blond didn't need to step in.

A push from Terushima's friends never failed him, and his friends knew that all too well. Futakuchi touched his shoulder, too caring and loving for them to be so damn oblivious, but Kuroo would deal with that problem another night.

Those eyes, so kind and amused, seemed to steal all of Terushima's worries in less than an instant.

"Hey, we'll be right there with you," Futakuchi whispered, and the other two nodded in the back, as determined as ever. And hungry, Kuroo assumed. "Grounded for life or not."

Suga giggled as Terushima's face fell in mock fear, and Kuroo could feel Tsukishima hide a smile in his shoulder.

"At least we can eat snacks while he cleans," Yamamoto said, confirming all of Kuroo's suspicions. He looked far too excited for the prospect.

Kuroo sincerely hoped these guys never stopped being their weird mix of predictable and shocking, though he was convinced this whole night was a dream overall.

A good one, an amazing one.

Futakuchi looked as if he was about to argue with the other's ridiculousness, but then his expression faded into pitiful acceptance. Exactly. They all knew it was true.

The brunet's eyes sparkled even more when Terushima grinned back, resigned to his fate. In fact, he might've been looking forward to it.

Futakuchi shrugged, blushing ever so slightly when Terushima's hand came up to rest on his own. "Mm, well he's right. But I'll help with the dishes. Swear."

The laugh from Terushima's mouth filled the car, full bodied and wonderfully genuine.

\--

The door to Terushima's home had a wreath on it, decorated with colorful berries and fall leaves, despite the fact it was the spring. Somehow, it fit.

It was one of four doors on this floor, seemingly unprotected with standard, breakable door frames. It made the paranoia in Kuroo skyrocket, but he kept it cool for Terushima's sake. They'd ascended the elevator quietly, no noise besides the occasional shush or creak of floorboards.

Now, here they stood, waiting for Terushima to make the next move. He stared, reluctant, at the door of his home for what Kuroo guessed had been forever. The scuff marks and mud on the doormat said as much, as well as the sports magazines sitting forgotten in the mail slot.

This is the home Terushima traveled miles to protect, had risked death for, and now he hesitated to go inside.

Kuroo clapped a hand on his back, and his boyfriend seemed to read his mind. This was their time to push.

"You gotta rip the bandaid off at some point," Tsukishima said, prodding Terushima forward with a look alone.

From the look on Terushima's face, he knew that. With one last glance to Futakuchi, as if making sure he was still there, he lifted his hand. "She's going to kill me."

He knocked three times, and the musical pattern didn't escape Kuroo. He wondered if Terushima always knocked like that, his signature, as if to let his mom know it was him. Then, it stopped.

Terushima, in a final show of dramatics, closed his eyes.

At first, they heard nothing apart from the silent hum of the cheap lighting above them, or the shuffling of their own feet.

One particular creak didn't come from them though, and as they raised their heads, the footsteps quickened, stomping across the floor until they were standing just on the other side of the wall.

They barely had time to breathe before the first lock was undone. This sound, unlike the engine, made them jump, and then the next eleven locks were being unlatched in rapid succession.

Tsukishima raised his brows, sharing an impressed look with Kuroo.

Well, at least Terushima's mother left her naivety in the past.

Terushima counted with the tapping of his foot, freezing when the twelfth and final lock snapped open.

He breathed in, and the door flung open.

Despite her son's height, Terushima's mother was small, her hair just as disheveled. In fact, it looked similar to a blond bird's nest right then, though Kuroo was one to talk. Messy part down the middle, visible knots, like it had been tugged and wrung through too many times to count.

Like her eyes, it screamed long hours of worry.

Her eyes were already misty, a stunning hazel, underlined by the bags darkening her wrinkled skin. Her hands were that of a both a worker and a homemaker, gnarled but clutched close to her heart, and when her gaze fell on Terushima, her lipstick stained mouth parted in a sharp gasp.

With shoulders still too stiff and grin sheepish, Terushima raised his hand along with Futakuchi, waving. "Hi Mom."

She nearly knocked him over.

Terushima choked as his mom's body sagged against his, the waterworks pouring forth like a faucet. Terushima's eyes looked panicked, but he did the right thing, holding her close. It was only then Kuroo noticed how exhausted he looked, like he was so glad to finally be where he could rest in full.

Terushima lifted his mother easily, the strength of his arms spoken for, and he didn't let her fall. No matter how much she tried to bring him to the ground with her, he kept her afloat.

The sobs filled the hall and no doubt the stairwell, but on a night like tonight, no one was going to come out and check on them.

Even still Tsukishima kept watch, unwilling for this moment to be ruined.

"Whoa, whoa Mom! It's okay," Terushima said, soothing his mother as best he could. Funny, how this was his position now. Suga, teary eyed, turned away, but stayed put. It was a sight, seeing such tall boys look so guilty in front of this tiny, wreck of a woman. Kuroo wished he could snap a picture.

Terushima's group stayed fairly close to the scene, faces turned down to the shoddy carpet. After all, they must've known this woman well, and no doubt felt somewhat responsible for her bitten down nails and tear stained face. Hell, even Kuroo nagged himself for not making Terushima call her sooner.

Kuroo and Tsukishima stayed the farthest away, weirdly unwelcome in such an emotional, intimate scene. Respectfully, they folded their hands in front of themselves, and gave Terushima the reunion he deserved.

Watchdogs, as always.

"Mom, I'm okay, I'm here," Terushima whispered, but his smile faltered. The knees supporting his own weight and his mom's trembled, as if reminding him he needed rest desperately. His muscles must've ached, the realization dawning, and finally, Terushima's choked words gave way to tears of his own. "I'm home."

He crushed her in a hug that looked painfully tight, but hey, it was his mom. He obviously knew what she could handle. It reminded Kuroo of his own family, the years he'd gone separated from them, but for once, envy and regret didn't spread through him like a disease.

He had a family of his own, bigger now.

Instead, he focused his emotional support on his boyfriend, who had to look away. And that was alright; those wounds might never fully heal, but they were getting better, and despite Tsukishima's downward gaze, the peace on his face was unrivaled.

Eventually, Terushima's mother pulled back, holding her son's face in her hands while the tears flowed down, tracing the lines she must've memorized the day he was born. Soft, gentle, cherishing him like never before. Her eyes trembled, torn between joy and unbearable concern. Then, the question which made them all tense. "Where have you been?"

Kuroo glanced across the way to where Suga, Futakuchi, and Yamamoto looked to him, directing someone to take on the task of explaining. It didn't feel like Kuroo's place, but then again, no one else seemed to be rushing to speak.

Suga bit his lip, obviously willing to take the plunge, but Terushima spoke before he could. Such was a leader's job. And the panic and concern drifted from his features entirely, accepting things as they were.

Tsukishima hummed in approval beside Kuroo, as expected.

Without wasting time, Terushima cut to the chase. "We went to Dr. Takahashi's."

Yamamoto gasped, but was quickly nudged (a bit too hard) by Futakuchi's foot.

The impressiveness of Terushima continued to grow by the minute, and Kuroo was glad. Keeping lies hidden away was never a good way to start, especially after the Purge. Those things deserved to be put to rest.

Terushima's mom shook her head, not understanding, or maybe understanding too much. Wishing, begging the heavens to send her back in time and prevent it.

Terushima was there to answer her though, to put those fears to rest. "It's not your fault Mom, I had to." Then Terushima bowed his head, lips twisting as if the words were somehow poisonous. He knew they weren't, deep down. Tsukishima had drilled that into him enough. Nothing to be ashamed of, and yet..."But I'm sorry Mom. I couldn't do it, I couldn't give you justice."

_Not with your own hands_ , Kuroo couldn't help but think, and his hand easily found Tsukishima's again. It had been for the best, but Kuroo only hoped Terushima's mother understood that.

But ah, of course she did.

She smiled, exasperated and relieved all at once, pulling at her son's cheek. "Oh, Yuuji. What am I supposed to do with you? You've given me everything."

Her hands smoothed over the stiffness in Terushima's muscles as they relaxed, and then his body gave, completely spent. He fell into her arms, beaten up and broken down, and she laughed, too uplifting for such a night. "I'm so happy you're home with me."

Terushima's back quivered as she rubbed it, nodding into her shoulder with a laugh of his own. "Me too Mom, I...I really missed you."

The whisper got cut off with another sob, but his mother didn't seem bothered by the tears staining her sweater, or the snot.

As if thinking the same, Terushima's friends shook their heads, always ready to laugh at Kuroo's expense. As if they weren't on the verge of collapse themselves.

Then, Terushima's mother pushed him away softly, eyeing him up and down. Satisfied with finding no major injuries, Kuroo could see the exact moment concern turned to discipline.

"My sweet boy, I'm so glad you're safe," she said, before her sternness chilled Terushima to the spot. "But honestly! No note? No warning!"

Terushima sputtered as a blush spread on his face, and his mother, ruthless, didn't let him hide his face. She kept his cheeks squished in her hands until he looked like a fish, and he whined uselessly. " _Moooom_. C'mon! I didn't want you to come looking for me!"

Another tug to his skin made even Futakuchi wince, and Kuroo watched as the rest of them prayed to be spared.

Meanwhile, Kuroo was having the time of his life. Tsukishima crossed his arms beside him, apparently enjoying the display just as much. After all, as fond of Terushima as they were now...he'd caused them more than enough trouble.

"I was about to!" Terushima's mom yelled, and then her gaze fell on his group of friends. They all stiffened at the same exact moment. "And even worse, you brought your friends into it!"

She rose unprompted, taking her weight with her, and Terushima unceremoniously face planted onto the carpet.

Kuroo's stomach burned with the need to laugh.

She hugged Futakuchi next, and sensing no attack, he relaxed, long arms wrapping around her. Kuroo resisted so many mother-in-law comments.

"Kenji! How are you sweetie? I'm glad you kept my son out of trouble," she said, brushing some of Futakuchi's bangs from his face. And the little shit, actually grinned, taking all the credit.

Kuroo had to nearly restrain Tsukishima physically from stepping in.

"I sure tried," Futakuchi sighed, far too fake to not deserve a shove later. In fact, Terushima's look of betrayal promised just that.

_Ah, young love._

"And I'm grateful," Terushima's mom smiled, oblivious, before moving down the line. "And oh! Suga and Yamamoto too! I hope I have some snacks..."

So they  _were_  known for being bottomless pits, good to know. Both Kuroo and Tsukishima huffed, but Suga and Yamomoto only waved in their direction, smiles perfect and shit-eating.

_Bitches. Snickers eating, McFlurry loving--_

"Really though," Terushima's mom sighed, fanning herself as she wiped at dry tears. Terushima harnessed enough energy to stand, making sure he was close by to be his mom's own personal cane if she needed it. "The four of you alone out there on this horrible day! It's a blessing nothing happened to you--"

"Well  _actually_ \--"

Again, Futakuchi's foot stomped into Yamamoto's loud enough to be heard, and the other cried out. "Stop  _hurting_  me! I get it!"

_Do you though?_

The day Yamamoto stopped oversharing would be when Kuroo truly lost his mind. They all smiled, tight lipped and anxious, and Futakuchi looked like he wanted to shove Yamamoto this time.

Terushima laughed nervously, pulling his mom's attention away from the potential disaster. Bless his heart. "Actually Mom, we had a lot of extra help, so..."

The spotlight Kuroo didn't know he'd been dreading descended onto him; Terushima looked to him and Tsukishima, and suddenly they were the focus of all the pain and relief, the confusion.

Kuroo wondered when he started yearning to be a wallflower, but having Tsukishima next to him made him brave. Or maybe their shared shyness cancelled each other out; either way, he was grateful.

"Oh, hello there," Terushima's mother said, tucking her hair behind her ear, waiting for...well, for them.

And bless his past, Kuroo actually remembered his charm and manners. For the most part. Tsukishima had to remind him to bow as he spoke, but that was the exchange for Kuroo doing most of the talking.

"H-hi m'am," Kuroo began, his voice sounding so foreign, so small. There was no way he could communicate all they'd shared this whole night, but he tried. "We're sorry for our rudeness. We're--"

"They saved us," Suga spoke up, taking pity on him. The gratefulness in his eyes spoke volumes though, echoed by the rest of them. "That's all you really need to know."

And Tsukishima, his perfect boyfriend, had to stop himself from denying the statement. Kuroo did too, forcing it down, locking it away. They didn't do everything, not even close, but there's no way they could fight those smiles. Guns and knives, maybe, but this was another playing field entirely.

"See Mom, I'm good at making new friends." Terushima smirked, and his mom shook her head. At least she had to know when her son was being ridiculous. Clapping her hands together, she looked between both Tsukishima and Kuroo kindly, impossible to lie to.

"How did you all meet?" she asked.

Kuroo tried, he really did, but his generic explanation didn't come in time. "Well--"

Emotionless, level, Tsukishima spoke. "Your son drove his car through my house."

It sent Terushima's jaw right to the floor.

Ah, Kuroo was convinced he loved Tsukishima already.

But well, the leader deserved the way his mother turned on him then, skeptical and accusatory. This had been Tsukishima's plan all along perhaps, to enact justice of his own.

" _Yuuji..._ "

Terushima readily raised his hands in surrender, or defense, Kuroo wasn't sure. But again, Tsukishima proved himself to be quite merciful. Before the woman could unleash her ire upon her son, Tsukishima's voice softened, Kuroo's favorite. "But…given the events of tonight, I forgive you."

Terushima blinked once in surprise, before grinning again. Truly, Tsukishima hadn't let him down yet.

But, then...

"As long as you fix it," Tsukishima added, as stern and serious as ever, and Terushima had no choice but to hang his head in acceptance.

The leader just sighed then, and Kuroo looked forward to seeing him paint the side of Tsukishima's house while he sipped a margarita on the lawn. Sounded like a good day. "Of course."

"And he'll get right on that this weekend," his mom added cheerily, ignoring the tortured groan from Terushima's mouth. "But for now, please, let's all get inside."

She didn't have to tell the lot twice.

They trudged inside, no doubt accepting their fate of helping Terushima with the repairs, and in desperate need of a break. Kuroo and Tsukishima stayed put, even as Terushima beckoned them to follow, content with watching the group reach their last destination. The weight on Kuroo's shoulders lifted, reduced down to just a few pounds, ones which would hopefully be shed by the approaching sirens.

Only a few more hours probably, but he realized he'd stopped counting. Soon, the worst night of the year would be over, but for once, Kuroo had the strength to be optimistic about what came after. Tsukishima leaned against him, exhausted, and Kuroo wouldn't have it any other way.

Eventually, they'd be reminded of the horrors of the world again, but now they had the confidence to face it, and so did Terushima. And if Terushima knew how to do anything, it was how to bring people together.

Kuroo expected a lot from him, and it both excited and terrified him.

Smiling at them, Terushima's mother stepped forward, speaking words meant only for them. "Thank you both, for taking care of my son." She sniffed, wiping the traces of water from her face, and really, she had nothing to thank them for.

As stupid or foolish as it had started, they'd do it again. Though, next time, with some music to drown out the arguing.

"Anytime," Kuroo said, arm already around Tsukishima's shoulders as the blond whispered, just as confidently, "always."

\--

True to her word, Terushima's mother had enough snacks to go around. Kuroo watched fondly as Tsukishima chugged down a mug of hot chocolate, uncaring of the burn, as they all sat around the coffee table in silence.

Suga and Yamamoto had long since fallen asleep against each other on the worn out couch, lulled by the sound of Terushima's mom washing dishes in the sink.

The large living room windows gave them a view of the city as daylight gradually crept in, turning the dark navy canvas lighter and lighter with each passing minute.

None of them seemed bothered by it, no one moved to turn on the television for the official announcement. They would hear it, they would  _feel_  the end.

Eventually, Futakuchi closed his eyes where he rested on Terushima's lap, and the leader gently cradled his head in his hands until he could place it onto one of the couch pillows. Futakuchi slept undisturbed for the rest of their visit, and Kuroo hoped they all slept as long as they needed.

He and Tsukishima stayed, wide awake, until they all began to succumb to the exhaustion, and Kuroo wondered when they'd suddenly become these guard-types. It was fulfilling, Kuroo reasoned, knowing everyone was at peace again.

When Terushima had to escort his mother to bed, letting her weight settle on him as he led her down the short hall to her room, Kuroo finally knew it was time to get up.

Tsukishima followed, only a few seconds behind him, and then it happened.

The classic pause.

The silence, right before the first beep echoed into the night air. 

Kuroo never got why there had to be the brief stall before the alarms began, and he despised it. This time though, it didn't seem as gargantuan, as consuming. Just...there. Kuroo knew he would still hear them in his dreams around the same time next year, and he’d wake up with two pillows pressed against his head, but he wouldn't be sleeping alone anymore. 

He'd never be alone, not really, and the thought of Bokuto and Akaashi coming home the next day warmed his soul. Wouldn't they be relieved to see him, and with a boyfriend no less.

The rings brought him back to the parlor, about his hopelessness at the beginning of the night, and he had to smile in the face of it. He'd done it, he hadn't let himself down.

Tsukishima looked out at the city skyline as the sirens sounded, going off in succession, each a tremor in the earth. Soon, the rings of police cars and firetrucks would also fill the air, uncovering the death and destruction they themselves had contributed to.

Kuroo watched as the blond took a deep breath, soaking it up, reflecting just the same. His most hated night, dissolving for now. The fear and regret sat in his eyes, but it was lighter now, and Kuroo would make it his mission to make it lighter year after year.

But for now, it was over, and as the last alarm faded out, Kuroo could breathe.

They waited in the silence that followed, until they heard the first police car race onto the street, ready for the day's chaos.

Tsukishima stepped towards him, and Kuroo met him halfway, pulling him into his arms.

When Terushima walked back into the room, grinning and sleepy, they separated, all their fondness spilling forth with each step the leader took towards them.

They were stumbling steps, enough to make Kuroo laugh, and Terushima flipped him off with all the finesse in the world.

"Are you two sure you don't want a ride home?" Terushima asked, yawning. "Or you could always crash here..."

Looking over to where Suga and Yamamoto sat snoring, it was obvious they'd probably want to pass on that.

Kuroo huffed a laugh, sharing a knowing look with his boyfriend. "I think we've had enough of your driving." Terushima was about to protest, the desperation blooming again in his face, but Kuroo cut him off easily, too content to fight. "We'll get a cab. And we'll see you soon, yeah?"

The small question, a promise, made Terushima grin as bright as ever. With a last shove at Kuroo's shoulder, he thanked them, and Kuroo knew the promise would be kept.

"You know it," Terushima whispered, and more emergency sirens filled the air, the soundtrack of the day to come.

\--

Kuroo and Tsukishima waited until they heard the twelfth lock click into place before leaving Terushima's door behind, gliding easily down the stairwell and out onto the street.

Empty.

Tsukishima's shoes tapped against the cobbled road of the alley, not quite ready to face the road. They had all the time in the world now to spend together, but something about shattering their little bubble didn't feel right. Here, in the lowlight, hidden between tall condominiums, they felt content.

Kuroo smiled softly as Tsukishima stretched his arms up to the sky, sweater sleeves too pulled to cling to his wrists anymore. They fell to down his forearms, revealing the skin rubbed red by anxious scratching.

The bullet proof vest still looked good around his chest, but it looked even better now that it was of no use.

Sensing the gaze, Tsukishima turned back, and his hand reached out at the same time. How could Kuroo refuse? He took his time, because now he could, stepping slowly until his hand met warm skin, pulling him into the blond's current.

Finally, Kuroo felt the exhaustion hit. He'd kept his head high for so long, awake, alert. Now it seemed like too much effort. He yawned at the same time Tsukishima relaxed into him, eyelids heavy. He could feel the indentations under his eyes, dark circles and wrinkles which were probably too established to ever get rid of.

He felt like an old, old man, but it wasn't all bad. Plus, his nap was justified at this point.

Kuroo sighed, massaging the lines of tension in Tsukishima's shoulders. He needed his rest too, and Kuroo was all too ready to join him. "So, what now? A nap, food..."

Both, preferably. Then, a thought came to Kuroo's mind, and he added: "Well, actually we should probably go check on Cas and Pollux yeah?"

He couldn’t forget Tsukishima's faithful companions. He might've just met them, but they stood by his boyfriend, loyal to a fault. Plus, they were cute as hell.

_Duh, they're dogs._

Kuroo hoped more than anything that they were okay, but he doubted Tsukishima would've left them without being sure.

Tsukishima pulled back suddenly, eyeing Kuroo with a gaze too wide and innocent to be legal. It melted Kuroo on the spot, his brain only barely managing to force out a response. The tone trembled, weak as ever. "What?"

The blond blinked, his tired face scrunching up, and if he got any cuter Kuroo might die. "Nothing, you just...you remembered their names."

The final arrow, right through the heart.

Kuroo blushed, torn between offended and enamored. Or, well, he was always enamored with Tsukishima. Ever since the first moment, when the blond threatened to kill him.

Good times.

"H-Hey, I've got a pretty good memory for the most part, okay?" Kuroo defended as best he could. Maybe now that their past was cleared, Tsukishima wouldn't pass up the chance to remind Kuroo of his obliviousness. Dammit.

Okay, he somewhat deserved it, and it made Tsukishima's answering laugh sting a little less. Especially when it managed to still be somewhat bubbly, even bogged down by the diminishing waves of stress. Kuroo couldn't pretend to be upset with that if he tried.

Slowly, Tsukishima began to pull away, steps lazy and weighted.

"Mhm," the blond hummed, the most content Kuroo had seen him since their last talk. It made the soles of his feet ache less, his feet light as air. "C'mon, dogs are waiting."

And really, what was more promising?

"Feel like getting pizza on the way?" Kuroo joked, and his hand stayed stubbornly connected to Tsukishima's, dangling back and forth. It was so high school, so childish, with no meadows to be found, but he didn't stop.

More importantly, Tsukishima didn't stop him, and it was all the validation he needed.

"Honestly, now that the night's over, I'm not that hungry," Tsukishima said with a shrug, and Kuroo only found it appropriate that his massive cravings would end as soon as the Purge did. Now, he wondered if Tsukishima would start eating like a normal person, maybe less.

If that were the case, Kuroo would have to make sure to remind him to eat, lest the blond faint from malnourishment.

There was another motivation for returning to the parlor though, his coworkers aside. He'd missed them, believe it or not.

"Well, we should pick up my car anyways," he offered, to which he received a very skeptical glance from over Tsukishima's shoulder. If Kuroo would let himself let go of the blond's hand, he'd be raising them in defense. "I'm a good driver,  _promise_."

Tsukishima huffed, and yeah, Kuroo guessed they'd both heard that before. But Kuroo was experienced behind the wheel in chaotic situations, so Tsukishima should have nothing but faith.

"I hope," Tsukishima drawled, but the edge of teasing was easily detectable. That, or Kuroo already knew Tsukishima that well.

Not bad, for one night, and he couldn't help but look forward to how that knowledge would grow with weeks. Months.  _Years_.

Years with Tsukishima, a dream too ideal to be possible, but he'd give his all to make it happen.

"You don't trust me?" Kuroo sniffed, the most ridiculous thing he could ask after all these hours. He expected Tsukishima to roll his eyes, to shove him. Instead, the blond turned, his laugh soft and honey-sweet, like his eyes. "I do," he whispered, Kuroo's greatest accomplishment. "I really do."

And goddammit, Kuroo  _better_  not cry. He swallowed, the emotions too raw and convoluted to express. Perhaps later, when they were alone in a bed, rested and ready to talk more, the tears would pour forth like a flood. For now, he didn't know how to react, but he knew happiness was by far the shining star in the cocktail of his heart. If it burst, he would've been okay with it.

There was something he was sure of though, despite the dizziness of his mind, and he pulled Tsukishima to his chest easily as soon as it dawned on him. Easily, because after all, the blond offered no resistance.

Stupidly, obnoxiously, he flashed Tsukishima his signature grin, unable to help it. "You know, now that I think about it, there's one thing I forgot to do."

Tsukishima's hands fell on his shoulders like they'd done this thousands of times before, and it excited Kuroo to no end; he only hoped he would reach a thousand. A thousand kisses, a thousand lifetimes with this man.

The come-on would've been complete with a waggle of his eyebrows, but he couldn't manage it. Not with Tsukishima looking at him like  _that_ , and soon even his boyish grin dissolved into something fonder, too private to ever be directed at someone else.

"Me too," Tsukishima whispered, like someone who had been waiting for this moment for years. Kuroo wouldn't make him wait ever again, and he sealed the vow away, determined to be true to it.

Then, he leaned down, and Tsukishima's lips met his halfway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Once again, the epilogue will be posted in a few days ^^ This fic has been such a ride, and I appreciate all the support I've gotten from people over the months since I started it ; ; It's hard to say goodbye, but I hope I can put out some equally fun projects in the future!
> 
> Please come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)!


	11. March 15, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **March 15, 2021  
>  5:00 PM  
> 2 hours until the Purge**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end ; ; I know it's early in the morning (for me) but I am still getting emotional lmao I started this fic intending it to be purely crack and it got kinda away from me? But overall I had a great time writing it and seeing people's reactions to it! The mix of action and emotion along with comedy is not something I tend to do at all, but it was a fun experiment, and I hope you all enjoy the conclusion <3
> 
> Thanks [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

The pizza parlor door's bell sounded a little louder than usual, like the force with which it was hit nearly knocked it off its string. More like a car hitting a metal pole than a delicate ring, and yes, Kuroo knew what both sounded like.

In other words, Kuroo didn't have to turn around to know Terushima had arrived. Tsukishima kept sipping his soda leisurely, Kuroo's jacket draped around his shoulders. He used to look so stiff in it, awed almost, the blush traveling up his neck as he traced his hands over the fabric.

A year later, it was like a second skin, and having Kuroo by his side was just as normal.

It never stopped satisfying him though, and Kuroo inched closer, the only one unconcerned with Terushima's frantic gaze. Suga and Yamamoto munched on their pizza a little too happily as they watched the scenario played out, and only Futakuchi looked somewhat concerned as he turned around in his seat.

They still weren't dating, but Kuroo liked to think they were making progress.

Kuroo and his boyfriend grinned as they watched Terushima barrel in too fast, nearly tripping on the freshly mopped floor, excitement carrying him to their usual table. The anxiety resting over all of them didn't seem to be affecting Terushima, at least not yet.

Then again, Kuroo didn't exactly feel it as bad this time around either. He'd be safe and sound, packed into Tsukishima's home, now  _their_  home, with their friends for the night.

So, he relaxed, knowing a bruise was the worst injury Terushima would probably suffer in the next 24 hours.

Without missing a beat, Matsukawa walked over to Terushima's hunched over form, placing the wet floor sign down a moment too late. Kuroo loved this place, even as Semi rolled his eyes from the counter. Whatever, as long as Kyoutani kept giving them free pizza, they'd keep coming back.

Though, Tsukishima had made him quit for his own safety reasons, which Kuroo gladly complied to. Bokuto and Akaashi were more than happy about that too, their faces less troubled as he'd dropped them off at the airport. They'd better get him a good souvenir from Hawaii, or there would be hell to pay.

Kuroo's grin grew as Terushima sprung up, like a daisy (after it had been trampled by a tractor), and flashed them the grin he'd managed to preserve through all the struggle and strife of the past year. Staying up late, working with law firms, collecting petitions...

He'd spent his every waking moment towards drumming up legislation proposals, attempts to end the Purge, and he'd gathered a following to rival the opposition.

Now, it was just a matter of time. Another year, and things could be different...

Kuroo never thought he'd see the day where he'd be so optimistic again, prepared to fight the good fight.

It's what made watching Terushima fumble about as promising as it was funny.

The leader's hand landed on Futakuchi's shoulder immediately, out of habit, while the other grabbed a slice of pizza. "Sorry I'm late...had to turn in a final essay. Whoever decided the day of the Purge would be a good time to make a final paper due is evil, and I hate them."

Aside from that, Terushima had gone back to college, his path to law school bright and already blazed with opportunities.

Even still, he managed to make time for his crew, terrible influencers and all.

"Feel like going on a quest? We could drive a hole through your professor's house this time," Suga proposed, the mischief in his eyes too deadly to be a joke. Tsukishima tensed against him at the idea, and bless Yamamoto, he delivered a dutiful slap to the back of Suga's head.

Luckily, Terushima had common sense.

"I don't think I'm that desperate," he said, and the table sighed in relief. Maybe because they all knew no matter how much they complained, they'd have no choice but to go. But for now, all was right in the world.

Or, as right as it could be, on the worst day of the year. Hopefully one of the last, and it eased the weight on Kuroo's chest, the panic is his mind. They had a plan, they had each other.

They'd be more than alright.

At the thought, he leaned down, kissing the top of Tsukishima's head. The table gagged collectively, though he was almost 100% sure Terushima and Futakuchi were just jealous.

Perhaps tonight, all alone, there would finally be a breakthrough between the two of them.

Kuroo could dream.

"Alright, alright," Futakuchi groaned as Tsukishima smirked at the affection, unafraid to bask in it. Kuroo loved him even more, for accepting everything bravely.

" _Enough_. You guys ready to go?" Futakuchi asked with a final gag, looking around the table. Suga and Yamamoto nodded excitedly, more than ready to be safe and cooped up in the large house on Elm.

Not West Elm, but Elm.

They had two hours to go, more than enough time, but the antsy-ness hadn't completely left them. They rose from their chairs, already clamoring over each other. The sun had already started to lower as afternoon turned to evening, and Tsukishima began collecting his to-go back with shaking hands.

Something he'd never be over, none of them would be. But they took care of each other, and Kuroo helped his boyfriend stock up on more than enough junk food to last him the night.

He looked up as the group traveled to the door, waving to Matsukawa and Semi with well wishes. The two had already begun to close up, and Kuroo was thankful the company had decided to stop operating during the Purge.

As much happiness as his last delivery had spurned, Kuroo knew no amount of money justified that experience.

And of course, he'd rather have his friends be safe. Semi shot him one last smile before disappearing into the back, and Kuroo knew they'd all be okay.

He looked to where Terushima strode towards the door, careful of his steps this time around. Always a fast learner, that one. As expected, his friends swarmed him fondly, the leader of their pack, and it warmed Kuroo's heart more than anything.

Well, almost.

Ready to go, Tsukishima laced their hands together, and Kuroo let him lead. It tended to work out better that way, especially on this date. It was surreal to step out of the door with one last wave, letting the smell of fresh pizza and cheese bread leave his nose, the ring of the bell less ominous than he would've thought.

He'd give Tsukishima credit for that too, just because.

As if sensing Kuroo's cheesiness, Tsukishima looked back, gaze telling, and Kuroo couldn't wait to hold him close for the night. They both looked up, eager to watch the rest of the group gather around the SUV parked outside.

When he and Tsukishima had finally gotten around to buying a car together, no other kind would do.

Yamamoto's loud reassurances that he'd packed enough snacks didn't even bother Kuroo this time, nor did Suga's complaints about ice cream or Futakuchi's incessant fidgeting with the radio as they all piled in.

He took his rightful place behind the driver's seat, for it had been agreed upon that Tsukishima would always drive, no matter how capable Terushima became.

Tradition, they called it.

And of course, with tradition, came routine. The bullet proof vests and emergency weapons in the trunk were a precaution he and Tsukishima would never go without, no matter how much time they had or how clear the roads looked.

In the end, they'd never stopped being protectors, like Tsukishima's dogs, curled up at home and waiting for their arrival.

Didn't matter how smooth the sailing became, Kuroo wouldn't lose this, and as if reading his mind, he met Tsukishima's gaze in the rearview mirror.

Bright, loving. Kuroo's.

They pulled out of the parking lot as the parlor's lights shut off, the arguing in the car blending together as it usually did, but none of it made him have regrets.

Once upon a time, Kuroo dreamed he'd be rich enough to move away from this cursed nation, safe and healthy with all his friends without the Purge looming over him every month until March rolled around.

His plan hadn't unfolded in the way he'd predicted, but the goal was looking to be promising. They'd fix this nation instead, one step at a time, and meanwhile...

Meanwhile, he'd enjoy what he could, even the smallest things, even in the darkest of moments. When the pain and reminders were too much, he'd make it. He had help this time, way more than enough.

Just twelve more hours, he told himself.

They would handle that just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Thanks so much to everyone who read and supported this fic, it means the world to me! I'm going to miss these boys so much, but I know in my heart they'll be happy <3 
> 
> Please come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole) for headcanons and future fic ramblings!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated, and they keep me going <3 I also wanna thank all my friends (Ju, Cel, Cookie, and Pinta) for reading this over way beforehand and giving me courage to post! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/171290662809/commissions-are-open-hello-everyone-i-decided-to)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
